Nos chemins sont étroitement liés
by Saralyn15
Summary: Parfois, tout ne se déroule pas comme on le voudrait et Naruto va le comprendre, à ses dépens.
1. Noir

**Note de l'auteure: **Voici donc ma deuxième "longue et sérieuse" fiction sur Naruto.

Bonne lecture.

**Discalmer: **Le monde de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

Naruto enfilait rapidement sa veste en entrant dans le parc, Ino à ses côtés. La nuit commençait déjà à tomber alors qu'il était à peine dix-sept heures et les rafales de vent glacial les poussaient à refermer les pans de leur veste. Ils sortaient du lycée et, comme tous les jours, ils faisaient le trajet ensemble.

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil furtif à sa meilleure amie. Ino et lui étaient inséparables, ils étaient liés comme les doigts de la main. Elle avait été l'une de ses premières amies, sa première petite amie, puis sa confidente. Il s'amusait à dire que, en quelque sorte, Ino était la femme de sa vie.

La jeune fille blonde, comme lui, lui rendit son regard avec un petit sourire espiègle. Ils coupaient par le parc pour une bonne raison. Désert à cette heure-ci, généralement, il était assez inquiétant de le traverser alors que la nuit tombait mais Ino avait insisté. Elle avait insisté pour voir l'Adonis vivant, comme elle disait. Elle soutenait qu'un jeune homme venait toujours s'asseoir sur le même banc à la même heure.

Naruto avait souri. Qui était assez fou pour s'asseoir sur un banc, dans un parc par -5°C?

Le bruit de leur pas résonnait dans le silence alors qu'ils arrivaient vers la fontaine, inactive durant la mauvaise saison, et où, d'après Ino, son Apollon devait se trouver. Au détour du virage, Naruto aperçut effectivement une silhouette assise sur un banc et qui ne semblait pas perturbée plus que tant par le froid mordant et rigoureux de cet interminable hiver. Ino gloussa, un peu, alors qu'ils s'approchaient.

Discrètement, Naruto détailla cet étrange individu.

Assis nonchalamment, il émanait de cette personne une grâce et une élégance rare, il ne les regardait pas mais fixait un point devant lui, les yeux dans le vague. Sa peau était blanche, vraiment blanche, comme s'il ne voyait jamais le soleil et ses cheveux corbeaux tranchaient avec la pâleur presque cadavérique, mais pourtant magnifique, de son visage. Ses traits étaient fins et reflétaient une noblesse disparue depuis longtemps, habillé sobrement, sa tenue laissait deviner une carrure sportive et plutôt agréable à regarder.

Naruto attarda un instant son regard sur ses traits quand les yeux de l'inconnu s'encrèrent dans les siens. Noir.

Ses yeux étaient noirs, noirs comme il n'avait jamais vu. Une force étrange semblait l'aspirer et l'obliger à fixer ses prunelles sombres alors qu'il ralentissait légèrement le pas.

Ils étaient vides, ses yeux étaient vides, dénués de tout sentiment. Des yeux morts où brûlait une colère amère. Naruto s'y perdit, aussi assurément qu'il détourna le regard pour continuer sa route. Gêné, il remarqua qu'il avait cessé de respirer et qu'Ino lui parlait.

-Alors, je t'avais pas dit qu'il était canon? Murmura-t-elle en jetant un regard appréciateur par-dessus son épaule.

-Ben tu sais moi… Répondit Naruto.

-Non mais sérieusement, même si t'es hétéro t'es obligé d'admettre qu'il est sexy.

-Tu ne sais même pas comment il s'appelle et il a l'air plus vieux que nous. Bougonna Naruto sur un ton réprobateur.

-Avoue plutôt que tu es jaloux! Le taquina Ino en lui lançant une œillade.

Avec une attitude tout ce qu'il y a de plus mature, Naruto lui tria la langue.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Avec hâte, Naruto ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, pressé de retrouver la chaleur de sa maison alors qu'il faisait décidemment trop froid dehors. En frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer, il se dirigea dans la cuisine. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil, regardant Iruka s'activer aux fourneaux.

Son tuteur était dans sa phase « expérience culinaire ».

-Salut Naruto, tu as passé une bonne journée? Demanda Iruka.

-Normale et toi?

Son tuteur ne fit que hausser les épaules et reprit son activité sans plus prêter attention au blond.

-Iruka, ça va?

-Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas? Demanda son tuteur avec une voix légèrement tremblante.

-Je ne sais pas, tu n'as pas l'air…bien. Expliqua lentement Naruto.

-Je t'assure qu'il n'y a aucun problème. Le réconforta Iruka en se tournant vers lui et en lui souriant chaleureusement.

-Je vais faire mes devoirs, appelle-moi quand le dîner sera prêt.

-Bien sûr. Acquiesça Iruka.

Naruto quitta la petite cuisine pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il s'appuya contre le battant de la porte et observa le capharnaüm qu'était son « antre », comme disait Iruka. Il devrait peut-être effectivement penser à faire de l'ordre et à ranger un minimum la pièce puisque le trajet jusqu'à son bureau prenait des airs du parcours du combattant. Avec un énorme soupir, il s'assit sur sa chaise et ouvrit son livre d'anglais.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne faisait que relire encore et encore le même paragraphe sans jamais saisir le sens des mots. Comme un automate, ses yeux passaient sur les lettres noires mais ne les enregistraient pas, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il se sentait étrange, comme oppressé, comme si quelque chose n'allait pas, un sentiment bien étrange, un mauvais pressentiment.

Naruto se secoua quelque peu, tâchant de se concentrer sur son travail. Il fit tourner plusieurs fois son crayon entre ses doigts, fixant obstinément son livre d'anglais, il reprit sa lecture quand, une fois encore, il relut la même ligne trois fois de suite. Il soupira d'agacement même si cette étrange sensation de malaise persistait. Abandonnant l'idée de travailler, il s'assit plus confortablement sur sa chaise et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

Ces yeux l'avaient perturbé plus que de raison.

-Naruto, à table! Cria son tuteur depuis la cuisine.

-J'arrive.

Naruto s'assit sur une des chaises bon marché de la cuisine, face à Iruka et à un plat fumant qui ne ressemblait à rien de connu. Pour ne pas offenser son tuteur, il prit courageusement sa fourchette avant de la porter à sa bouche et de déglutir fortement…Ce n'était pas de la grande cuisine mais il avait connu bien pire, beaucoup plus pire.

-En fait, il y a bien un problème. Dit abruptement Iruka.

Naruto releva la tête, surpris devant la brusquerie inhabituelle dont faisait preuve son tuteur. Son visage était fermé et ses yeux fixés sur la carafe d'eau.

-J'ai des ennuis à mon travail. Lâcha-t-il.

-Comment ça des ennuis? Demanda Naruto en fronçant les sourcils.

-Des ennuis comme suppression de personnel.

-Mais…tu n'es quand même pas…

-Non, pas pour le moment. Acquiesça Iruka.

-Je suppose que si tu perds ton travail, on n'a plus de quoi payer le loyer?

-Exact.

-Mais, tu es certain que tu vas te faire virer?

-Non mais il y a bien une chance sur deux. Mon poste ne leur rapporte pas assez d'argent.

-C'est…embêtant. Remarqua Naruto.

-C'est plus que ça…je suis désolé de t'ennuyer avec mes problèmes. Sincèrement, tu aurais dû avoir un autre tuteur.

-Ne dis pas ça! J'aime bien comme on vit, je préfère ça à une immense baraque et un tuteur avec un balai coincé dans le cul.

-En fait, il y une solution assez simple. Reprit Iruka.

Le ton méfiant et circonspect qu'avait adopté son tuteur le dérangea un peu. Ce qu'il allait lui annoncer n'allait certainement pas lui plaire.

-Quoi donc?

-J'ai un poste mais c'est en Amérique.

-Mais c'est génial, oui! S'exclama Naruto.

-Attends, attends! Le calma Iruka. C'est en Amérique mais uniquement pour un essai, je serais logé dans un riquiqui appartement avec à peine de quoi subvenir à mes besoins.

-Tu veux dire que…

-Je veux dire que, le temps de l'essai, tu ne viens pas avec moi. Approuva Iruka.

-Rassure-moi, tu te fiches de moi?

-Non.

-Mais tu veux que j'aille vivre où? Commença à s'énerver Naruto.

-Laisse-moi finir! Tu te souviens de ton parrain, Jiraya?

-Ouais…non! Hurla le blond après un temps de réflexion.

-Pourquoi pas? Il a un revenu confortable, une femme charmante et il n'habite pas si loin que ça. Tu n'auras pas besoin de changer de lycée et il mettra un chauffeur à ta disposition pour aller en cours.

-Et pendant ce temps, tu vas t'éclater et partir à la poursuite du rêve américain en me laissant derrière? Cria Naruto en se levant vivement.

-Mais non, bien sûr que non! Dès que je suis bien installé, si l'essai est concluant et qu'il me prenne, tu viendras avec moi, je te le promets.

Naruto le jaugea du regard, se demandant s'il était réellement sincère. Il avait un peu l'impression qu'Iruka voulait se débarrasser de lui pour ne plus l'avoir dans les pattes à longueur de journée. Il savait pourtant que ce n'était pas le cas mais il ne pouvait empêcher la petite voix dans sa tête de répéter inlassablement: « Encore seul ». Brusquement, il ne fut plus dans la cuisine mais dans la chambre aseptisée uniformément blanche, l'odeur des désinfectants plein les narines et la vision de ces blouses blanches qui volaient autour de lui, comme un essai d'abeilles. Il entendait la grosse voix un peu effrayante de ce médecin et le sourire froid de l'assistante sociale.

-Naruto? Demanda Iruka en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Pardon, je me suis perdu dans mes pensées. Rigola Naruto en se grattant la nuque, mal à l'aise.

-Tu sais je…

-C'est bon, je comprends. J'irai chez Jiraya.

-On peut…trouver autre chose.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu l'as toi-même dit, c'est plus simple comme ça.

Iruka acquiesça.

-Et cet essai, il dure combien de temps? Demande doucement Naruto.

-Je ne sais pas, ça déprendra de mes performances.

Avec un léger sourire entendu, Naruto se rassit, prenant sa fourchette en main et en recommença à manger sous le regard attentif de son tuteur.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto grogna et se retourna quand son réveil se mit à sonner de manière insistante. S'enroulant un peu plus dans la couverture, il plongea la tête sous son oreiller pour ne plus entendre le bruit strident et particulièrement agaçant de la sonnerie qui le tirait hors de son lit tous les matins. Avec application, il ignora le bruit incessant et essaya de se rendormir, ce qu'il fit.

Ce qui le réveilla une nouvelle fois ne fut pas son réveil mais bien le bruit de la circulation, en bas, dans la rue. La fenêtre mal insonorisée laissait passer la majorité des sons et plus particulièrement, le son du train qui passait devant sa fenêtre tous les matins, à 8h30...

Se levant vivement, il jeta un coup d'œil horrifié à son réveil. Il était en retard, définitivement en retard. Tel un éclair jaune, il courut s'enfermer à la salle de bains pour en ressortir deux minutes plus tard, les cheveux trempés et emmêlés, vêtu de l'uniforme du lycée même si sa chemise était mal boutonnée sans parler des pans à moitié enfilés dans son pantalon et de sa cravate.

Sautant dans ses chaussures et attrapant son sac au passage, il dévala les trois étages d'escalier avant de se mettre à courir comme il n'avait jamais couru. Il slalomait au mieux entre les piétons sur les trottoirs gelés et glissants. Il n'habitait, heureusement, pas très loin de l'école mais il n'espérait pas rattraper son retard puisque les cours avaient commencé depuis déjà une grosse demi-heure.

Il franchit les grilles, toujours au pas de course sous le regard amusé de la concierge qui balayait le préau. Naruto gravit les escaliers quatre à quatre et fit une entrée fracassante, plié en deux sur le seuil de la porte pour reprendre son souffle. Les élèves, ainsi que le professeur, le dévisageaient en pouffant devant le spectacle qu'il offrait.

-Monsieur Uzumaki, je présume? Demanda une voix grave qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Naruto releva la tête pour dévisager l'inconnu qui se trouvait devant le tableau, une craie à la main. Il se redressa lentement, la respiration toujours sifflante. L'homme qui se tenait face à lui était vraiment grand, ses cheveux noirs retombaient dans son dos en une queue de cheval un peu lâche et sa silhouette moulée dans des habits noirs et sobres aurait rendu jaloux le plus célèbre des mannequins. Son visage aux traits fins et mélancoliques n'exprimait pas grand-chose si ce n'est une petite pointe d'agacement. C'était qui ce type?

-Heu…vous êtes qui? Demanda Naruto.

À cette question, l'inconnu tiqua quelque peu alors que les élèves s'écroulaient littéralement de rire devant la face un peu perdue de Naruto.

-Je suis Itachi Uchiha, le remplaçant de Monsieur Orochimaru, votre prof de mathématiques.

-Hé ben, j'espère que vous serez moins affreux que lui. Répondit joyeusement Naruto.

-Je l'espère aussi…et ce n'est pas la peine d'aller vous asseoir, allez plutôt chez la directrice. J'ai cru comprendre que la ponctualité vous posait problème. Je suis sûre que Tsunade pourra vous mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle. Finit-il avec un léger sourire alors que la classe était toujours secouée par un fou rire.

Avec un regard noir, Naruto rajusta son sac sur son épaule avant de sortir, dignement, de la pièce. C'est sûr, il était beaucoup plus _sympathique_ que l'autre enfoiré de serpent, à n'en point douter.

Avec un soupir de découragement, Naruto toqua à la porte de bois sombre ornée d'une plaque dorée où le mot « directrice » était inscrit.

Ce n'est pas qu'il n'appréciait pas cette femme, c'était juste que…c'était la femme de Jiraya, la femme de son parrain. Cet homme…était presque un inconnu pour lui, c'était une connaissance qu'il voyait…une fois par an, tout au plus. Disons que ce n'était pas une personne qu'il trouvait…respectable. Il considérait que gagner sa vie en écrivant des bouquins pornos n'était pas une activité honorable et qu'une telle personne devait avoir de mœurs bien tristes. Non, il n'était pas une sainte nitouche mais il avait certaines valeurs malgré tout.

Donc, se retrouver face à la femme de cet homme le dérangeait et le gênait.

Un « entrez » sévère lui fit hausser un sourcil alors qu'il tournait la poignée patinée et entrait dans le bureau plutôt cosy. La femme derrière le bureau le dévisageait, une légère surprise traversant ses prunelles noisette avant de reprendre son impassibilité coutumière.

-Naruto. Le salua-t-elle.

-Tsunade.

-C'est pour quoi, cette fois? Soupira-t-elle.

-Je viens d'arriver.

-Je vois bien que tu viens d'arriver et je…

-Non, je viens d'arriver au lycée maintenant. Précisa le blond.

-Encore en retard? S'exclama-t-elle. Sérieusement Naruto, tu pourrais faire un effort…sauf si…

-Sauf si quoi? Répéta Naruto.

-Quelque chose te tracasse? Demanda prudemment la directrice en enroulant une de ses couettes blondes autour de son doigt.

-Absolument rien. Répondit froidement Naruto.

-Iruka t'a déjà dit pour…

-Oui.

-Tu es d'accord? Insista-t-elle.

-Oui.

Elle soupira de fatigue, se passant les mains sur son visage.

-Je peux savoir ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu sois aussi froid?

-Rien.

-Naruto…Murmura-t-elle. Tes parents n'auraient pas voulu ça.

-ça, vous n'en savez rien alors si vous n'avez plus rien à me dire, permettez que je retourne en cours! S'énerva-t-il.

-C'est bon, vas-y. Soupira-t-elle.

Naruto sortit rapidement du bureau et retourna en cours sous le regard sévère de leur nouveau professeur. Naruto sentait qu'ils allaient _vraiment_ bien s'entendre.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu. ^^

Review?


	2. le garçon aux yeux bleus

**Note de l'auteure: **Voici donc le deuxième chapitre où tout se met doucement en place.

Petite précision quant aux dates de parution des chapitres. Je compte publier un chapitre par semaine, le dimanche en fin de soirée ou plus rarement le samedi. Ne vous inquiétez donc pas, la suite arrivera toujours!^^

Merci aux reviewers et bonne lecture.

Tophiie, je le ferais geler sur le banc à -20°C, la prochaine fois, c'est promis!^^

**Disclamer: **Le monde de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

**Chapitre 2**

**ou**

**Le garçon aux yeux bleus**

Il faisait nuit, dehors, derrière la fenêtre aux rideaux bleu foncé. Sasuke pouvait apercevoir la lune même s'il n'avait pas pris le temps de se retourner pour la contempler, il n'en avait même pas eu ne serait-ce que l'idée, trop absorbé par l'écran de son ordinateur. La lumière crue se reflétait sur son visage pâle, lui donnant l'air malade et déformant ses traits de manière grotesque. Il n'avait pas pris la peine d'allumer la lumière.

Sasuke avait croisé ses mains sous son menton et observait l'écran de l'ordinateur, ses yeux naviguant de gauche à droite alors qu'un léger froncement de sourcils formait de petites ridules sur son front. Puis, avec un geste rageur, il sélectionna les quelques lignes qu'il venait d'écrire pour aussitôt les effacer avec un soupir d'exaspération. Il se laissa retomber en arrière, dans son fauteuil, se pinçant l'arrête du nez avec agacement après avoir, au préalable, enlevé ses lunettes de vue.

Lentement, il retira sa main et rouvrit les yeux, tombant sur une page blanche.

Ce qui lui faisait, actuellement, horreur.

Ses yeux dérivèrent sur l'horloge de l'ordinateur qui indiquait 03h09. Demain, il devait voir son éditeur et lui rendre les vingt premières pages du manuscrit. Mais de quel manuscrit? Sasuke n'avait même pas commencé à écrire.

Ou plutôt, si, il avait commencé à écrire mais rien de ce qu'il n'avait produit ne l'avait convaincu. Rien ne le convainquait jamais. Les rares écrits qui, pour lui, étaient réussis, se trouvaient au fond de son tiroir, sous clef. Ce qu'il publiait, ce que son éditeur publiait n'était que de la littérature de bas étage et il se demandait encore pourquoi il continuait ainsi.

Peut-être était-ce parce que ça lui évitait de travailler avec son père, à temps complet, du moins.

L'entreprise familiale, quel concept ridicule et totalement dépassé auquel son père s'accrochait désespérément comme à une bouée de sauvetage, comme pour rattraper tout ce qu'il avait raté avec ses enfants, tout ce qu'il avait raté avec Sasuke. Ou peut-être ne s'en rendait-il pas finalement?

Le fait étant que, Sasuke travaillait, à temps partiel, dans les bureaux de son père, dans les ressources humaines. Quel joie d'annoncer aux employés qu'ils étaient licenciés et quel bonheur inqualifiable c'était que de passer des entretiens d'embauches! Sasuke détestait tout cela, encore plus que la fausse entente cordiale qui s'était établie entre lui et son père.

Alors il écrivait des livres. Il écrivait des livres qu'il trouvait vides de sens ainsi que d'émotions et complètement insipides, des tissus de mensonge qui plaisaient au grand public, apparemment. Il rapportait son prestige à la société de son père et à sa famille, au clan Uchiha. Pourquoi son père aurait-il fait cesser cela?

Mais ce soir, ou cette nuit, il n'avait pas d'inspiration. Il n'avait plus d'inspiration, simplement.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au tiroir où il entreposait ses écrits, ses vrais. Peut-être devrait-il faire fi de ses principes? Il ouvrit d'un geste précautionneux le tiroir et en sortit une pile de feuilles manuscrites. L'écriture s'étendait sur des dizaines de pages sans exception. Les dernières étaient, pour la plupart, une description, réécrite plusieurs fois, une description d'une seule et même personne. Ce garçon aux yeux bleus.

Il ne le connaissait pas, il ne l'avait jamais vu avant la semaine dernière mais alors qu'il n'avait croisé son regard qu'une fraction de seconde, il avait eu envie d'aller vers lui. Une force inexplicable lui avait donné envie de tout lui raconter, une vague de tendresse nostalgique avait déferlé sur lui alors qu'il n'en comprenait ni la raison ni la signification.

Mais il l'avait décrite, du mieux qu'il avait pu…pourquoi ne pas réutiliser ces pages?

Il plaça avec attention ses doigts au dessus des touches du clavier. Son regard se perdit un instant dans le vide, quelque part au dessus de l'ordinateur, puis il se mit à écrire, frénétiquement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Avec un grognement sourd, Sasuke abattit son poing sur son réveil avant de se lever. Il s'étira longuement chassant les derniers lambeaux de sommeil qui s'attardaient après seulement quelques heures de sommeil. Il n'aimait pas dormir, c'était une perte de temps inutile durant lequel on se perdait dans un monde imaginaire et totalement loufoque auquel certains conféraient une signification symbolique désuète.

Il s'habilla rapidement, toujours sobrement comme à son habitude, une simple chemise blanche et un jeans noir tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classiques si ce n'était leur origine griffée. Avec une résignation digne d'un habitué, il sortit de son grand appartement, situé en plein centre ville.

Le brouhaha de la rue l'agaçait. Partant d'un pas rapide, il prit la direction du café où il donnait souvent rendez-vous à son éditeur, son manuscrit sous le bras et une certaine appréhension dans le ventre.

Ce texte, il était différent des précédents.

Sasuke poussa la porte, les effluves du café chaud lui chatouillant les narines alors qu'une douce tiédeur l'enveloppait. Il s'installa à la même table que d'habitude, ni trop près de l'entrée ni trop au fond de la salle. Le même serveur vint prendre sa commande alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il prendra un bol de café, pour se réveiller, disait-il.

Puis il attendit, les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre, regardant les gens défiler dans la rue, son bol de café dans les mains, le nez dessus et les yeux suivant les allées et venues des piétons pressés. Une jeune femme poussa alors la porte, habillée d'un élégant tailleur anthracite, elle eut droit à un regard appréciateur du barman alors qu'elle se dirigeait à la table de Sasuke, ses hanches remuant aux rythmes de ses pas, le clac clac clac de ses talons résonnant désagréablement aux oreilles du brun. Sans plus de cérémonie, elle s'installa en face de lui et Sasuke se dit que, jamais, il ne s'habituerait à ses cheveux roses…

-Sasuke. Le salua-t-elle simplement. Tu veux repousser le délai pendant combien de temps cette fois? Demanda-t-elle d'entrée de jeu.

Pour seule réponse, Sasuke fit glisser le manuscrit sur la table et il put observer, avec une certaine délectation, les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquiller alors qu'elle effleurait les vingt pages du bout des doigts, n'osant, apparemment pas, croire à sa chance.

-Tu…tu les as déjà écrites? Mon dieu, il faut mettre une croix sur le calendrier! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Sakura…

-Non mais je t'assure, deux ans que je suis ton éditeur et ce doit bien être la première fois que tu me rends quelque chose dans les délais! Continua-t-elle.

-C'est différent.

-Comment ça, c'est différent?

-C'est différent comme c'est différent, lis.

-Je le lirai. Acquiesça-t-elle en le mettant dans son sac à mains. Bon, puisque ça, c'est réglé, je ne vais pas m'attarder! S'écria-t-elle, ravie de toute évidence.

-Tu y vas déjà?

-D'habitude, tu es toujours content quand je m'en vais…ou ça t'arrange, tout du moins.

Sasuke ne prit pas la peine de répondre alors que Sakura jetait son sac sur son épaule et quittait le petit café avec une démarche digne d'un mannequin qui fit hausser un sourcil moqueur à Sasuke.

-C'est votre copine? Demanda alors le serveur.

-Non, dieu merci. Soupira Sasuke en avalant une grande gorgée de son café brûlant.

Le serveur ricana avant d'encaisser l'adition et le pourboire que Sasuke glissa dans son gros portemonnaie avant de quitter, à son tour, le café.

Il aimait croire que le plus dur était fait et que le reste de sa journée serait calme, ou du moins, autant que possible. Cet espoir était vain, il le savait. Le bureau, ou les bureaux, de son père n'était pas situés très loin, juste à l'autre bout de la rue. De grands bâtiments, des tours d'acier qui reflétaient parfaitement l'état d'esprit de son père. Froid. Juste froid et terriblement gris.

Sans se poser plus de questions -il avait abandonné de puis longtemps- il entra dans l'immense hall qui respirait la richesse, le superflu et le luxe. La secrétaire le lorgna du coin de l'œil, comme tous les jours alors qu'elle avait coincé le téléphone entre son oreille et son épaule.

Il monta au septième étage, là où se trouvait le bureau des ressources humaines, son bureau.

D'un geste brusque, il ouvrit la porte, faisant légèrement sursauter sa secrétaire personnelle qui rougit inutilement sous son regard pourtant inexpressif.

-Bonjour Monsieur Uchiha, votre père vous a déjà envoyé tous les entretiens d'embauches et les dossiers qui vont avec.

-Encore? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Sasuke.

-Heu oui, monsieur…Voulez-vous que je me renseigne pour…

-Non. La coupa sèchement Sasuke.

Apparemment un peu secouée, la jeune secrétaire se tut et replongea le nez dans son dossier sans un mot de plus.

Sans un regard pour la pauvre jeune femme, Sasuke entra dans son bureau attitré. Il ne pouvait pas réellement se plaindre, son « travail » lui demandait, généralement, deux bonnes heures de travail, guère plus. Le reste du temps, il le passait à écrire, pour changer.

Sasuke s'assit derrière son bureau de bois sombre, ne prêtant même pas attention à l'immense baie vitrée derrière lui dont la vue plongeait sur le parc, ce même parc où il avait croisé le garçon aux yeux bleus.

La pièce était relativement spacieuse et décorée avec goût, moderne et confortable. Pour Sasuke, il n'en ressortait qu'une impression de froideur impersonnelle dont il n'avait que faire. Une fois à sa place, il ouvrit son unique outil de travail, un ordinateur. Par reflexe, il commença par ouvrir sa messagerie et ouvrit le premier mail qui lui tomba sous les yeux, envoyé à 3 heures du matin par la secrétaire de son père.

Ce dernier voulait le voir dès qu'il arriverait.

Sasuke soupira et referma le message; son père pouvait bien patienter le temps qu'il lise tous ses mails, de toute façon, il le savait, il n'y aurait rien d'intéressant. Une fois fait, il ne put retarder son entrevue avec son père très longtemps.

D'un pas traînant, il parcourut les couloirs pour arriver devant le bureau de cet homme qui l'agaçait au plus haut point. D'un coup sec, il toqua à la porte et un sévère « Entrez » lui répondit. Sasuke tourna la poignée, remarquant avec agacement que sa main tremblait légèrement. Le brun resta planté sur le seuil, face à son père assis derrière son bureau, les mains croisées et un air indéchiffrable sur le visage.

-Sasuke, assieds-toi.

Sasuke tira sèchement le fauteuil avant de s'y asseoir, fixant son père droit dans les yeux.

-Vous vouliez me voir? Demanda-t-il d'un ton qui frôlait l'impolitesse.

Son père balaya sa question d'un geste de la main désinvolte et un petit sourire étira ses lèvres, ce qui fit hausser un sourcil à Sasuke. Son père savait _sourire_? Son géniteur se cala un peu plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, ouvrant un petit étui pour en sortir un cigare. Il en proposa un à Sasuke qui refusa d'un signe de tête.

-Oui, je voulais te voir. Répondit son père en tirant longuement une bouffée de tabac.

Sasuke attendit, la nuque et les mâchoires douloureusement crispées alors qu'il se retenait d'agripper les accoudoirs du fauteuil à pleines mains.

-Tu connais certainement les Hyuuga?

Sasuke hocha la tête, décontenancé par une telle question.

-Ils ne sont pas potentiellement des concurrents mais disons qu'il vaudrait mieux les avoir dans notre camp que contre nous et quoi de mieux pour cela que nos deux familles s'allient?

-J'ai peur de ne pas bien saisir. Avoua Sasuke alors que son cerveau tournait à plein régime.

-Allons bon, tu es un garçon intelligent, non? Tu sais bien que tu as des dettes envers moi. Hiashi Hyuuga a une jeune fille qui doit avoir à peu près ton âge.

Son père voulait un mariage arrangé?

-Mais…

-Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, tout cela se passera dans les règles de l'art. Tu la rencontreras ce week-end…je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin, n'est-ce pas.

Sasuke acquiesça.

-Tu peux t'en aller, maintenant.

Sasuke obtempéra, retournant s'enfermer dans son bureau.

Il était…surpris mais très sincèrement, tout ça lui importait peu. Il avait toujours sur qu'il se marierait avec une femme que son père aurait choisie au préalable, il s'était fait à cette idée depuis longtemps et il fallait avouer qu'Hinata Hyuuga était…gentille.

* * *

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, la suite, dimanche prochain.

Review?


	3. Le type du parc

**Note de l'auteure: **Désolé pour se léger regard, j'ai eu un week-end plutôt chargé.^^'

Merci aux reviewers.

**Disclamer: **Le monde de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

**Chapitre 3**

**ou**

**Le type du parc**

Naruto regarda encore une fois sa montre avec impatiente, gonflant ses joues alors que les aiguilles avançaient beaucoup trop lentement à son goût. Devant la classe, le nouveau professeur de mathématiques tant adoré de Naruto débitait d'une voix monotone les solutions du dernier exercice.

Ino se pencha un peu plus vers lui pour lui parler sans être entendue d'Itachi Uchiha.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Tu regardes ta montre toutes les secondes! Tu as un rendez-vous ou quoi? Siffla-t-elle.

-Je passe mon entretien d'embauche aujourd'hui. Répondit nerveusement le blond.

-Ah, c'est aujourd'hui… Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu veux bosser alors que ton parrain semble vivre plutôt confortablement.

-écoute, pendant 17 ans, c'était comme si je n'avais pas existé ou presque pour lui, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais dépendre de cet homme du jour au lendemain.

-Parce que tu es mineur et que tu n'as pas à subvenir seul à tes besoins!

-Je t'ai dis que je ne voulais pas que Jiraya m'entretienne.

-Naruto, tu as déjà assez de peine à tenir tes moyennes et tu veux encore faire le ménage le soir dans les bureaux d'une grande entreprise?

-Et alors? Rétorqua le blond.

-Et alors? Mais tu ne vas pas y a arriver.

-En tant que meilleure amie, j'apprécie vraiment ton aide Ino, mais les réflexions de ce genre, tu peux te les garder, pigé? Persiffla-t-il.

-Monsieur Uzumaki, une remarque à faire partager à l'ensemble de la classe? S'enquit leur professeur.

-Non aucune, monsieur. Répondit Naruto le plus poliment possible.

-Alors je vous prierai de vous taire.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, Naruto sauta littéralement sur ses pieds, son sac sur l'épaule sous le regard réprobateur d'Ino. Elle ne comprenait pas et Naruto ne lui en voulait pas. Mais l'idée de dépendre de cet homme, ça il ne le supportait pas. Il n'était pas un poids et il était persuadé que travailler ne pouvait que lui faire du bien, après tout, il gagnerait son propre argent comme ça…à condition d'être embauché, bien sûr.

Il accéléra le pas, n'ayant même pas pris la peine d'attendre Ino. La secrétaire des ressources humaines l'avait appelé hier pour lui proposer un entretien d'embauche chez Sharingan & Co. Naruto ne se faisait pas d'illusion, il allait faire le ménage, un job à la portée du premier abruti et très certainement payé au lance-pierre.

Il entra avec fracas dans le petit appartement, abandonnant son sac au milieu du passage avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour en ressortir une demi-heure plus tard, lavé et correctement habillé.

Il descendit les escaliers au pas de course et sauta dans le premier bus pour le centre-ville et, par la même occasion, pour le siège de l'entreprise Sharigan & Co. Une fois devant le bâtiment, il ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer dans toute sa hauteur avant de franchir les portes vitrées.

À l'intérieur, le chauffage l'enveloppa et il posa un regard éberlué sur la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Ok, il savait que c'était une grosse entreprise avec un énorme chiffre d'affaires mais, sérieux, à ce point? Parce que, sincèrement, il n'avais jamais vu de sol en marbre, ni de peintures et de sculptures valant très certainement des centaines de milliers de Yens posées à peu près partout dans les coins, ni de réceptionniste habillé en costard cravate et encore moins une « petite » fontaine au milieu de la salle.

La bouche légèrement entrouverte, il se dirigea vers le bureau de la réceptionniste qui le toisa froidement en passant rapidement sur ses cheveux blonds décoiffés qui retombaient devant ses yeux et la simple chemise H&M qu'il portait. Naruto lui rendit un sourire éclatant, pas le moins du monde démontée par son expression frigide.

-Que puis-je pour vous? Demanda-t-elle finalement en inspectant d'un air nonchalant ses ongles parfaitement manucurés.

-J'ai un entretien d'embauche à 18h00.

-Ah oui, pour le poste de femme de ménage? Demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire ironique.

-C'est cela. Acquiesça sèchement Naruto.

-Bien sûr, monsieur Uchiha va vous recevoir. Septième étage dernière porte à gauche. Au revoir.

-Au revoir et à jamais. Répondit Naruto en lui lançant un sourire froid et effronté.

Il l'entendit très clairement s'insurger alors qu'il tournait déjà les talons en direction de l'ascenseur. Non mais et puis encore! La politesse, c'était pour les chiens, peut-être? Naruto jurait sur ses grands dieux que si « Monsieur Uchiha »…

« Uchiha? » répéta-t-il à voix haute. Ce pourrait-il que cet homme est un lien de parenté avec Itachi Uchiha, son professeur de maths?

Naruto haussa un sourcil dubitatif avant de secouer la tête. Même s'il était le fils du premier Roi de Corée, Naruto l'enverrait paître s'il était aussi aimable que la demoiselle à l'étage en dessous. Ouais, il faisait parti de la populace mais il ne se laissait pas facilement marcher sur les pieds.

Arrivé au septième étage, il se demandait quand même à quoi pouvait bien ressembler « monsieur Uchiha ». Il imaginait un vieux phoque aux tempes grisonnantes, sa panse distendue par un trop plein de bière enveloppée dans une chemise de luxe…Il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer et de rectifier son opinion. C'était sans doute un quadragénaire avec une magnifique chevelure noire et un visage aussi aimable qu'une porte de grange, sans oublier le costume de bonne facture.

Naruto toqua à la porte, faisant encore un autre portrait imaginaire de son peut-être supérieur quand un « entrez » lui répondit.

Il ouvrit énergiquement la porte -il avait lu quelque part que ça faisait toujours bonne impression- pour se retrouver dans un bureau sombre et sobre mais incroyablement classe et élégant. Une immense baie vitrée donnait sur le petit parc qu'il avait traversé l'autre jour avec Ino alors que « monsieur Uchiha » le dévisageait avec ce qui semblait être une pointe de surprise mais Naruto n'en fut pas certain, comme il ne fut pas certain d'être victime d'une illusion.

Il n'eut besoin que d'un clin d'œil pour reconnaître le mec du parc, ses cheveux noirs artistiquement coiffés et sa peau blanche ainsi que ses traits magnifiquement beaux ne laissaient pas de doute quand à l'identité de cette personne. Naruto eut du mal à ne pas le dévisager plus que ne le permettait la politesse surtout qu'il se sentait comme happé par ses yeux noirs.

-Vous êtes Naruto Uzumaki? Demanda alors l'adonis en croisant ses mains sous son menton.

-Heu, oui. Hésita Naruto.

-Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

Avec des gestes maladroits, Naruto prit place en face de l'Uchiha alors que ce dernier commençait à parler mais Naruto n'arrivait pas à saisir le sens de ses paroles, trop absorbé par la contemplation muette de cet être si parfait qu'il en semblait irréel. Son regard passait de ses mains élégamment croisées devant lui où l'on pouvait voir le réseau bleutées des fines veines à la ligne large de ses épaules sans oublier son cou caressé par des mèches de cheveux corbeaux et surtout, ses lèvres qui remuaient comme dans une danse envoutante. Il les imaginait douces et légères et la lumière se reflétait sur elles de telle manière qu'elles paraissaient encore plus rouges qu'à l'ordinaire. Naruto en était persuadé, il avait la perfection incarnée en face de lui.

-Est-ce que ça vous va? Demanda alors l'Uchiha.

-Pardon? Dit Naruto en sortant de ses pensées et en essayant de ne pas rougir sous le regard noir posé sur lui.

-Est-ce que travailler le mardi, mercredi et jeudi soir de 20h00 à 23h00 vous convient-il? Répéta le brun comme s'il s'adressait à un abruti.

-Heu, oui, aucun problème.

-Bien alors vous n'avez qu'à venir demain et demander Mme Guren, elle vous expliquera quoi faire.

-D'accord, merci! S'exclama Naruto en se relevant et en serrant la main de l'adonis en face de lui.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, jetant un coup d'œil derrière son épaule pour voir la silhouette au port noble de l'Uchiha tournée vers la fenêtre. Il hésita un instant, posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

-Je peux vous poser une question? Demanda-t-il alors?

De toute évidence surpris, l'Uchiha se tourna vers lui, clairement interrogateur.

-Vous êtes le type du parc?

-Le type du parc? Répéta le brun dubitatif.

-Ouais, celui que j'ai croisé il y a deux jours avec une de mes amies une blonde, juste dans le parc là en bas. Expliqua Naruto en désignant du menton l'immense fenêtre.

L'Uchiha jeta à son tour un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et sourit imperceptiblement.

-Oui, très certainement. Acquiesça-t-il avec une expression que Naruto ne comprit pas.

Quelque chose chez cet homme était étrangement perturbant. Un mélange de mélancolie défaitiste que Naruto ne comprenait pas. Il avait l'impression d'être en face d'un masque.

-Ah…bonne soirée. Se dépêcha de répondre Naruto.

-Merci.

Le blond sortit rapidement de la pièce, cette étrange sensation imprimée dans son cerveau.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Il faisait noir, terriblement noir mis à part un point de lumière au loin où il courait, il courait avec cette désagréable impression de faire du sur place, comme si ses jambes étaient horriblement lourdes. Un sentiment d'urgence s'empara de lui, il fallait qu'il atteigne le point lumineux, tout de suite. Il voulait crier mes sa gorge ne produit aucun son, il essayait d'échapper à cette noirceur gluante qui le tirait en arrière, il essayait d'avancer sans jamais y parvenir quand, brusquement, il se retrouva dans un cercle de clarté grise. _

_Il y avait une autre silhouette, grande et aristocrate. Il aurait voulu l'appeler, lui dire de partir là-bas, vers l'autre point de lumière mais c'était comme si de l'eau encrassait ses poumons._

_Le décor changea soudain, il se vit avec l'Uchiha dans une grande suite d'un hôtel de luxe, il sentait parfaitement les grandes mains blanches de du brun se promener sur sa peau et la recouvrir de frissons, il percevait terriblement bien son souffle chaud dans son cou jusqu'à ce qu'il plonge ses yeux dans les siens._

_Noirs._

_C'est dans un regard que, parfois, ce cache tout ce que l'on a jamais su dire. L'Uchiha s'éloigna alors, sa chaleur rassurante remplacée par un froid mordant et vicieux, Naruto voulut le rattraper mais il était lentement englouti par les ténèbres alors qu'un cri résonna longuement à ses oreilles._

La respiration hachée et le regard exorbité, Naruto se rendit compte qu'il s'était assis et que ce cri, c'était lui qui l'avait poussé. Il se passa lentement une main sur son front recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur et ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était complètement trempé par sa transpiration.

Écœuré, il se leva pour gagner la salle de bains et jeta un œil à son réveil qui affichait 3h16. Il soupira d'agacement, encore un peu perdu dans les sensations de son rêve et il ne pouvait, malheureusement, pas faire fi de la sensation de son érection pressée contre le tissu de son pyjama.

Il alluma la lumière et ouvrit le robinet pour s'asperger le visage d'eau froide. Il eut presque peur quand il croisa son reflet dans le miroir; on aurait réellement dit un zombi. Il enleva rapidement son tee-shirt pour en enfiler un sec et retourna se coucher sans avoir pu se défaire de ces impressions oppressantes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

À la pause de midi, il chercha vivement la crinière blonde d'Ino parmi la foule d'élèves dans la cantine. Naruto était certain que l'identité de son nouveau patron n'allait pas laisser indifférente sa meilleure et très chère amie. Il la repéra non loin de la sortie, discutant avec des filles de sa classe. À grands pas, Naruto se dirigea dans sa direction.

-ça vous embête si je vous l'empreinte? Demanda-t-il avec son plus beau sourire en serrant le bras d'Ino juste un peu trop fort.

-Non bien sûr. Gloussèrent les camarades de sa meilleure amie alors que celle-ci fusillait le blond du regard.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu as de si urgent à me dire? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'il la trainait hors de la cafétéria, littéralement surpeuplée.

-Je suis sûr que tu ne me croiras pas.

Naruto continua de la tirer à sa suite jusqu'au sous-sol du lycée où ils avaient l'habitude d'aller pour discuter en paix sans interruption intempestive de la part de leurs camarades.

-Tu ne devineras jamais qui est mon patron! S'exclama-t-il.

-Tu as le job? Mais c'est génial! S'écria-t-elle.

-Oui, oui, mais mon boss est encore mieux!

-Je le connais? Demanda Ino.

-Bien évidemment…c'est le type du parc.

-Tu veux dire la bombe en puissance?

-Oui.

-Oh putain…ils auraient pas besoin d'une autre femme de ménage, des fois? Demanda-t-elle.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant les presque étoiles dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie.

-Je demanderais, c'est promis mais…

-Mais quoi?

-Il avait l'air…triste.

-Triste? Tu veux dire le type du parc?

-Oui. On dirait qu'il est tourmenté par quelque chose.

-Naruto, tu te fiches de moi?

-Pourquoi je ferais ça? Demanda le blond.

-Parce que tu es bien la dernière personne qui remarque ce genre de choses. Si tu crois qu'il est tourmenté c'est qu'il est sur le point de s'ouvrir les veines.

Naruto la fusilla du regard alors qu'elle renifla moqueusement.

-Je ne sais pas, il est trop beau et trop parfait. Ajouta-t-il pensivement.

Ino ne dit rien, se contant de le regarder fixement avec une légère suspicion dans le regard.

-Quoi? Demanda Naruto.

-Hem…c'est bien ce week-end que tu déménages chez ton parrain? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Ouais. Répondit Naruto en se fermant brusquement.

-Tu veux que je vienne t'aider? Je viens faire les cartons avec toi vendredi soir et on se regarde un film d'horreur après et encore après, on se fait des papouilles avant de s'endormir? Proposa-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Naruto voulut l'incendier du regard mais en voyant la lueur espiègle dans les yeux de son amie, il ne put que rire et secouer la tête en acceptant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto avouait qu'il était quand même passablement nerveux à l'idée de commencer à travailler. À 19h30, il franchit les portes vitrées et, fort heureusement, ce n'était plus la même réceptionniste que hier après-midi.

-Bonsoir, où est-ce que je peux trouver Mme. Guren? Demanda-t-il poliment.

-Ah, vous êtes le nouveau! Oui, Mme. Guren devrait se trouver au troisième étage tout au fond du couloir de droite.

-Merci, bonne soirée.

-Vous de même. Répondit-elle en lui faisant un sourire avenant et en le regardant par-dessous ses longs cils noirs.

Naruto prit cette fois encore l'ascenseur jusqu'au troisième étage et suivit les indications de la réceptionniste jusqu'à arriver devant une porte qui s'ouvrit alors qu'il allait frapper.

-Heu…bonjour, je suis Naruto Uzumaki et…Commença-t-il.

-Ah ouais, t'es le nouveau. Approuva la femme qui venait d'ouvrir. Écoute, j'ai du boulot et c'est pas bien compliqué. Dans cette pièce, tu as absolument tout les produits de nettoyage, tiens, le double de la clé et le code pour sortir par la porte de derrière quand celle de devant est fermée. Aujourd'hui, tu vas nettoyer la cafétéria et tous les bureaux du rez-de-chaussée. T'as juste à laver les sols et passer l'aspirateur dans les bureaux, tu nettoies les vitres, tu vides les poubelles et tu fais la poussière. Pigé? Si t'as un problème, tu me cherches.

-Heu…pigé.

-Bonne chance gamin.

Elle disparut le long du couloir et Naruto entra dans le local qui sentait fortement le détergeant. Il tira un charriot sur lequel un enveloppe avec marquée « pour le nouveau » était posée. Il sourit légèrement en l'ouvrant et en parcourant la liste des tâches à effectuer ainsi que des explications plus détaillées, toujours en souriant mais en souriant jaune cette fois-ci.

Le blond redescendit à la cafétéria, muni d'un charriot de nettoyage et vêtu d'un magnifique tablier ainsi que d'un chiffon sur son crâne pour retenir les mèches dorées qui pouvaient gêner sa vision.

Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, il commença à monter toutes les chaises sur les tables pour pouvoir passer la serpillère. Est-ce que c'était lui où la cafétéria était vraiment immense? Il regardait autour de lui les dizaines de longues tables alignées. Dieu merci, on ne lui demandait pas de nettoyer les cuisines.

-Pas trop fatiguant? Demanda alors quelqu'un.

Sursautant comme un beau diable, Naruto se retourna pour presque tomber nez-à-nez avec L'Uchiha. Le blond porta une main à son cœur en soufflant ostensiblement. Le brun l'observait, perché sur une des tables, une bouteille de soda entre les mains.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Naruto haussa un sourcil sous le tutoiement employé par son supérieur mais ne dit rien. Après tout, il n'était encore qu'un gamin et lui un adulte.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous?-Non, je venais juste chercher quelque chose à boire. Expliqua-t-il en brandissant la bouteille.

-Ce n'est pas un peu tard pour traîner encore dans le bâtiment? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Naruto.

-N'est-ce pas un peu trop pour un lycéen de travailler aussi tard? Rétorqua l'Uchiha.

-ça, c'est mon problème. Ronchonna Naruto.

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir, jamais en fait alors plutôt que de rentrer chez moi, je reste ici. C'est une drôle de sensation que de se promener seul dans ces couloirs quand il fait nuit. Expliqua pensivement le brun alors que son regard se perdait au plafond.

-Heu…

-Tu me prends pour un malade? Demanda alors vivement l'Uchiha en plantant son regard dans le sien.

-Heu…sincèrement?

-Ouais, sincèrement. Approuva-t-il.

-Ben je dirais que vous êtes un peu barge mais sûrement pas beaucoup plus que la majorité des gens. Avoua Naruto en grimaçant.

-Est-ce que tu te considères comme quelque de barge? Demanda le brun avec un petit sourire.

-C'est ce qu'Ino et Iruka n'arrête pas de me répéter…surtout à propos de ce travail.

-Ce sont tes…parents? Demanda l'Uchiha qui semblait étonné que Naruto les appelle par leurs prénoms.

-Non, Ino c'est la blonde avec qui j'étais au parc et Iruka est mon tuteur.

-Ils ne sont pas d'accord que tu travailles aussi tard?

-Non, pas vraiment mais…ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi je veux travailler.

-Pourtant, c'est toujours bien de pouvoir subvenir à ses besoins tout seul. Remarqua l'Uchiha.

-Ouais mais…c'est un peu plus compliqué.

Naruto hésitait, il avait un peu l'impression d'importuner le brun avec toutes ses soucis, l'adonis devait très certainement avoir d'autres chats à fouetter plutôt que d'écouter un lycéen se plaindre de son sort.

-Tu sais, c'est toujours compliqué mais parfois ça l'est moins que ce que l'on croit. Lâcha le brun.

Surpris, Naruto releva la tête pour le dévisager et un sourire sincère étira les lèvres pâles alors que Naruto lui rendait son sourire.

-Tu…pardon, vous avez aussi des problèmes, hein?

-Qui n'en a pas?…Mais tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais.

-Je parie que je te bats! S'exclama joyeusement Naruto.

-De quoi?

-Je suis sûr que j'ai plus de problèmes que toi.

-Peut-être. Dit simplement le brun en haussant les épaules.

-Dis…c'est un peu hors-sujet mais est-ce que tu as un frère ou un parent qui s'appelle Itachi Uchiha?

-Oui, c'est mon frère, pourquoi?

-Parce que c'est mon prof de maths.

Naruto ouvrit légèrement la bouche d'étonnement quand l'Uchiha pouffa comme un gosse. Il n'avait jamais été aussi beau pensa Naruto.

-Je ne l'imagine pas en professeur…mais je t'empêche de travailler et tu as encore pas mal de travail.

-Heu oui, effectivement. Répondit Naruto en jetant un œil autour de lui et en se grattant bêtement la nuque ce qui déclencha une nouvelle fois l'hilarité du brun.

Naruto pensait que l'Uchiha allait s'en aller et se crispa quelque peu quand il comprit que le brun n'en avait nullement l'intention et qu'il allait rester à le regarder travailler.

-Tu as des problèmes d'argent pour bosser après le lycée? Demanda alors l'Uchiha après quelques minutes de silence.

-Non, pas vraiment.

Quand il eut fini de nettoyer le réfectoire, Naruto s'essuya le front et enleva le fichu de son crâne pour secouer ses cheveux. Mon dieu, que ce boulot était crevant. Il avait presque réussi à oublier la présence de l'Uchiha et celui-ci se rappela à son bon souvenir bien assez vite.

-Il est 23h15, tu peux rentrer.

-Mais je n'ai pas encore fini de nettoyer les bureaux de cet étage.

-Ce n'est pas grave, personne ne le verra et si c'est moi qui te donne la permission, c'est que c'est ok.

-Ah…merci.

-Tu habites loin?

-Heu…oui, assez.

-Tu veux que je te ramène? Proposa le brun en penchant la tête sur le côté comme s'il analysait lui-même ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Heu…

-à moins que tu aies peur que je ne sois un dangereux psychopathe, bien sûr.

-Non mais je ne voudrais pas…déranger.

-Si c'est moi qui te le propose, c'est que ça ne me dérange pas. Va ranger le charriot, je t'attends dehors.

-D'accord, merci.

Naruto détala presque avec le charriot, le cœur battant pour une raison inexplicable. Il rangea rapidement ses affaires, prenant bien soin de refermer le local à clef et il descendit les trois étages quatre à quatre.

Dehors, une voiture noire, le moteur tournant, l'attendait. Naruto n'était pas persuadé que monter dans cette voiture fût une bonne idée, après tout, il ne connaissait pas du tout ce type mis à part le fait qu'il savait qu'il déambulait la nuit dans les bureaux et qu'il se gelait les fesses dehors dans le parc en pleine hiver…mouais, il allait se taire.

L'habitacle était plutôt luxueux et réconfortant alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans les confortables sièges de cuir noir.

-Tu habites où?

-Un peu en périphérie de la ville, dans la banlieue, quoi.

Le brun hocha la tête et démarra.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le brun conduisait bien quoiqu'un peu vite et ils sortirent bientôt du centre-ville. Naruto se sentait étrangement bien et n'avait pas réellement envie de descendre de cette voiture. Sans doute, était-il trop fatigué, pensa-t-il.

Quand le brun arrêta sa voiture devant son immeuble, Naruto ouvrit la portière mais s'immobilisa avant de sortir.

-Quoi? Demanda l'Uchiha.

-Comment tu t'appelles?

-Sasuke Uchiha.

-Merci, bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit. Répondit Sasuke.

Naruto ouvrit la porte de la cage d'escalier et entendit la voiture démarra bruyamment.

« Quel frimeur » soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.^^

Review?


	4. Comme la dernière fois

**Note de l'auteure: **Un chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude que je poste un peu en avance pour m'excuser de mon retard de précédent chapitre. En espérant qu'il vous plaira.^^

Merci aux reviewers.

**Dicalmer: **Le monde de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

**Chapitre 4**

**ou**

**Comme la dernière fois**

C'est avec un soupir à fendre l'âme que Sasuke claqua la porte de sa voiture et la verrouilla. Un instant, il appuya son front contre la vitre de la portière, profitant de sa fraîcheur pour calmer son mal de tête naissant. Il soupira une nouvelle fois avant de se relever et de se diriger d'un pas nonchalant vers l'entée de l'hôtel.

Son père donnait une réception, encore, et Sasuke avait le mot d'ordre de faire connaissance avec la jeune héritière des Hyuuga, Hinata. Il l'avait déjà vue une ou deux fois et son seul souvenir était qu'elle était incroyable timide bien que très gentille. Mais le brun savait pertinemment que la Hyuuga devait savoir aussi bien que lui ce qu'elle devait faire et il se demandait qui serait le plus à plaindre dans cette affaire…elle, très certainement. Sasuke n'en avait que faire du mariage et encore moins de l'amour. Pour lui, ce n'était qu'une façon cruelle d'être blessé dans son estime de soi. Alors que pour une fille, ça devait être différent, pensait-il. Si elle avait imaginé une vie de couple heureuse avec pleins de marmots, elle allait être déçue mais une fois encore, Sasuke pressentait qu'elle le savait déjà. Après tout, ils vivaient dans un monde un peu à part.

Il entra dans le hall, n'attardant même pas son regard sur la décoration opulente et oppressante, il avait l'habitude. D'un mouvement fluide, il retira son manteau pour le donner à la jeune femme des vestiaires. Avec un grand sourire, elle lui tendit son numéro et l'observa par-dessous ses cils dans une imitation pathétique de séduction. Sasuke ne lui accorda même pas un regard, filant déjà vers la salle de réception. Un portier fit une légère génuflexion en lui ouvrant la porte sur une salle noire de monde. Il y entra comme on entrait en enfer. Déjà, il sentait cette impression de fausseté où qu'il posât les yeux. Rien n'était vrai. Qui connaissait réellement la vie de cet homme là-bas, par exemple? Respecté avocat dans les conflits internationaux. Peut-être qu'en réalité, il s'adonnait à quelques pratiques pour le moins honteuses ou peut-être était-il dépendant d'une substance illicite?

Sasuke en était sûr, chaque personne dans cette pièce avait un secret innommable à cacher. Quel était le sien alors?

Il n'en était pas sûr mais il aurait dit son obsession pour Naruto Uzumaki.

Ce garçon le fascinait par bien des aspects. C'était en autre pour cela qu'il avait été lui parlé jeudi soir pendant qu'il travaillait. Mais avant, toute une bataille intérieure s'était déchaînée en lui. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'un gosse de 17 ans pouvait bien avoir de spécial? Mais la curiosité l'avait emportée et il le regrettait à présent. Ce gosse n'avait pas semblé du tout impressionné face à lui, il avait semblé même très à l'aise. Cependant, ce qui avait le plus attiré Sasuke était sans conteste ses yeux bleus. Ils reflétaient juste…une joie de vivre sans pareil et cela, Sasuke le jalousait, un peu. Il aurait voulu savoir pourquoi ce gamin souriait sans cesse et semblait en permanence heureux et comblé. Mais toutes ces interrogations cachaient une chose et Sasuke voulait l'éviter à tout prix.

C'était comme la dernière fois.

Il repoussa le blond dans un coin de sa tête, se concentrant sur son environnement. Si Itachi avait été là, tout aurait déjà été moins difficile. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire semblant, du moins, avec lui.

De loin, il repéra Hiashi Hyuuga en compagnie de ses deux filles. Au même instant, Hinata releva la tête pour le regarder et rougit avant de détourner précipitamment son regard. Habillée d'une robe noire très simple, Sasuke ne pouvait nier qu'elle était très belle en effet mais il ne pouvait nier, non plus, que la plus belle et la plus attentionnée femme du monde ne l'intéresserait jamais. Il était comme ça même s'il aurait préféré être autrement. Il se dirigea d'abord vers le bar tout en cherchant son père du regard. En train de discuter avec un directeur de banque, son géniteur affichait son petit sourire avide comme lorsqu'il concluait une affaire toute à son avantage. Sasuke plaignait presque le banquier, presque.

Une fois un verre de whisky en main, il se dirigea, avec un défaitisme flagrant peint sur son visage semblable à celui d'un ange, vers Hiashi Hyuuga. Ce dernier le regarda arriver avec un petit sourire suffisant alors qu'il glissait un mot à sa plus jeune fille, Hanabi, qui acquiesça avant de disparaître dans la foule.

-Bonjour Hiashi comment allez-vous? Demanda Sasuke d'une voix mielleuse qu'il haïssait.

-Bien, très bien merci. Votre père semble grandement s'amuser. Remarqua le Hyuuga.

-Oui, c'est un grand enfant, que voulez-vous.

-Vos relations semblaient s'être améliorées.

-Oui, sauf quand il s'agit de négocier. Plaisanta Sasuke.

Hiashi Hyuuga s'esclaffa alors que Sasuke se forçait à sourire.

-Certes, mais rien n'est plus normal. Moi-même quand je demande l'avis d'Hinata pour une affaire quelconque, notre discussion tourne très vite à la dispute. Chacun est persuadé d'avoir raison. Oh mais c'est bien Orochimaru là-bas! Permettez-moi d'aller le saluer. Au revoir et bonne soirée. Se défila Hiashi en se glissant parmi la foule.

Sasuke ne put empêcher sa mâchoire de se crisper. Un jour, son poing atterrirait dans la figure de cet homme.

-Heu…Sasuke? Commença Hinata.

Le brun se retourna vers la jeune fille. Aussi rouge qu'une pivoine, Hinata fixait avec obstination ses chaussures tout en se triturant les mains. Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine pitié pour elle.

-Tu…tu n'as pas be…besoin de faire semb…semblant. Je sais très b…bien ce que nos pa…parents attendent de…de nous. Expliqua-t-elle en bafouillant.

Surpris, Sasuke ne sut trop quoi répondre. Bien évidemment qu'il devait faire semblant, son père lui arracherait les yeux sinon. Il fallait préserver les apparences, coûte que coûte et même si cela était particulièrement difficile.

-Ce n'est pas parce que nous savons à quoi nous en tenir que nous devons ignorer les traditions. Les gens, eux, ne savent pas. Rétorqua-t-il un peu trop sèchement.

La jeune fille releva vivement la tête, la bouche légèrement entrouverte comme si elle souhaitait dire quelque chose qui lui restait manifestement en travers de la gorge.

-Donc nous allons aller nous asseoir et faire comme si nous conversions avec plaisir, d'accord?

Hinata acquiesça et le suivit parmi la foule jusqu'à une table de libre. Elle regarda avec un ébahissement non feint le visage de Sasuke se transformer en un masque heureux et séducteur alors que, l'instant d'avant, il avait semblé déprimé et en colère.

-Assieds-toi. Dit-il avec un petit sourire qui lui fit hausser un sourcil.

Elle s'exécuta.

Sasuke se triturait les méninges pour trouver des sujets de conversation, surtout que la jeune fille ne faisait pas grand cas de ses efforts et semblait bien décider à répondre à toutes ses questions par des monosyllabes des plus agaçantes. Lui qui n'aimait pas parler pensait que c'était vraiment une ironie du sort. Son père n'avait pas pu choisir une pipelette qui savait tenir une conversation à elle seule? Non, il avait fallu qu'il trouve son équivalent féminin en matière de conversation. À plusieurs reprises, il vit le regard supérieur de son paternel sur lui et ce dernier lui sourit même légèrement alors qu'il parlait avec Hiashi. Mais où allait le monde?

Puis un journaliste crut opportun de les interrompre pour interroger Sasuke sur son prochain livre.

-Sasuke Uchiha, votre prochain livre sort bientôt, avez-vous déjà terminé de l'écrire? Demanda-t-il.

D'un coup d'œil, Sasuke put voir qu'il était novice et que son supérieur devait traîner dans le coin, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Bien évidemment, depuis des semaines maintenant. Je ne fais que peaufiner certains détails. Répondit Sasuke, confiant.

Le journaliste nota avidement ses réponses et posa encore quelques questions insignifiantes et basiques avant de prendre une photo tout en faisait bien garde de le prendre lui ainsi qu'Hinata.

-Tu as déjà fini d'écrire ton livre? Demanda Hinata à la surprise de l'Uchiha.

-Non. Je n'ai écrit qu'une petite cinquantaine de pages. Répondit-il comme si de rien n'était.

-Mais tu viens de dire que… commença Hinata.

-Et alors? C'est toujours comme cela de toute façon.

Elle lui lança un regard désapprobateur que Sasuke n'apprécia pas plus que tant. Après tout, ce n'était pas ses affaires mais les siennes.

Le silence s'installa et Sasuke en avait marre de la combattre alors que c'était déjà peine perdue. Et en principe, son père n'allait pas tarder à prononcer son discours qui clôturait plus ou moins la soirée et il pourrait s'en aller furtivement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut. La respiration douloureuse et les sens en alerte, il ne comprit pas tout de suite que ce n'était qu'un rêve et sa première pensée fut qu'il regrettait que ce ne soit pas la réalité avant de se fustiger mentalement. Il se frotta longuement le visage, ses doigts fins passant sur ces cernes violacés mais, paradoxalement, il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi de toute sa vie. Son rêva avait été…dérangeant. Ça recommençait encore comme la dernière fois. La première et dernière fois où il était tombé amoureux, amoureux de la mauvaise personne. Ça faisait pourtant maintenant déjà quelques années mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à se sortir son visage menaçant de la tête.

Il referma lentement les yeux, ne pensant même pas à la journée qui l'attendait et qui promettait d'être très longue et pénible, à l'instar des autres. Non, il n'en avait que faire de tout ça. Lui, il pensait seulement que Naruto ne viendrait pas travailler ce soir-là mais seulement le lendemain.

* * *

Voilà! Bon ben...que dire à part les banalités d'usage?

Review?


	5. J'en ai marre!

**Note de l'auteure: **Voici donc le chapitre suivant avec un peu d'avance. je posterai le prochain mercredi.

Merci aux reviewers

**Discalmer: **Le monde de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

**Chapitre 5 **

**ou **

**J'en ai marre!**

Naruto ferma ses yeux bleus un instant avant de sortir de la voiture. Il ne put faire autrement que de fixer la maison avec un regard septique, si tant est que cette baraque pouvait porter le nom de « maison ». Pour Naruto, elle ressemblait plus à un château, il ne manquait que les tourelles, les meurtriers et peut-être les douves. Iruka se précipitait déjà à la rencontre de Jiraya et Tsunade qui les attendaient sur le perron, enlacés comme un vieux couple. Ino posa alors la main sur l'épaule de Naruto et, sans la regarder, il posa à son tour sa main sur la sienne. Kiba, quant à lui, même s'il maronnait des imprécations parce qu'on l'avait forcé à se lever un samedi matin pour porter des cartons, adressa un regard encourageant à son ami.

-Après tout, elle est d'enfer cette baraque. Remarqua Ino.

-Enfer, c'est le mot. Acquiesça Naruto.

Ino soupira alors que Naruto avançait à son tour vers son tuteur et son parrain qui discutaient avec animation.

-Bon est bien, je vais y aller. Je ne voudrais pas rater mon avion. Lâcha alors Iruka.

-Oui, ça serait embêtant. Approuva Tsunade.

-Naruto…Commença Iruka.

Le blond ne le laissa pas poursuivre qu'il se jetât à son cou pour le serrer dans ses bras à lui en couper le souffle. Naruto ne pensait pas que ça lui serait si douloureux alors que son tuteur, son père lui manquait déjà. Il entendit distinctement Iruka renifler dans son cou tout en lui caressant amicalement les cheveux, Naruto était plus grand que lui maintenant.

-Je t'appelle dès que j'arrive, d'accord?

-Bien sûr, j'attendrais ton appel. Acquiesça Naruto.

-Bon et bien, bon courage et à bientôt.

-Oui.

Ce fut avec une pointe de regret et beaucoup de remords que Naruto regarda Iruka s'en aller le long de l'allée de gravier.

-C'est pas tout les enfants, mais on a encore du pain sur la planche. Les cartons sont déjà dans ta chambre, Naruto. Lui apprit Jiraya en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

-Merci, Ino, Kiba, vous venez? Demanda Naruto sans un regard pour son parrain alors qu'il évitait aussi de regarder Tsunade.

Naruto n'était venu ici qu'une ou deux fois mais rien n'avait changé. C'était toujours le même salon immense mais un peu vieillot quoique agréablement cosy, le même hall gigantesque et très clair, les mêmes escaliers en pierre et les mêmes papiers peints sur les murs. Sa chambre, par contre, avait changé, beaucoup. À la base, ce n'était qu'une chambre d'ami chichement meublée qui servait plus de débarras qu'autre chose mais Naruto eut la surprise de sa vie en franchissant le seuil bien que des dizaines de cartons soient entassés au milieu de la pièce. Le vieux papier peint avait été arrachés pour pouvoir passer une couche de peinture blanche et le parquet vieilli avait laissé sa place à une moquette orange pâle. Les vieux meubles branlants avaient été remplacés par un bureau moderne, une armoire gigantesque et un lit double à baldaquin.

Le blond entendit distinctement Kiba siffler d'admiration et Ino glousser de plaisir alors qu'elle s'avançait déjà dans la pièce pour se laisser tomber sur le lit avec un petit gémissement de plaisir.

-Dis Naruto, je peux aussi venir habiter ici, moi aussi? Demanda-t-elle.

-J'ai l'impression que personne ne me comprend, soupira Naruto.

-à ça c'est sûr! Comment est-ce que tu peux être déprimé en sachant que tu vas vivre dans une maison pareille? S'exclama Kiba.

-Allez les gars, les cartons ne vont pas se défaire tout seul!

Après avoir passé l'après-midi à défaire et ranger les affaires de Naruto, Ino et Kiba prirent congé et Naruto se retrouva désespérément seul. Assis au milieu de la pièce, il vidait le dernier carton qui contenait ses affaires pour le lycée ainsi que son uniforme scolaire. Oui, cette chambre était magnifique mais elle était décidemment trop grande pour lui. Puis Jiraya vint frapper à sa porte et c'est avec un soupir que Naruto lui dit d'entrer. L'immense silhouette de son parrain entra et il vint s'asseoir en face de lui.

-Je sais bien que ce n'est pas facile ce que tu es en train de vivre. Iruka, cet homme que tu considère comme ton propre père, t'a en quelque sorte abandonné et tu te retrouves obligé de vivre sous le toit d'un type pervers que tu ne connais pas et qui écris du porno. Mais sache que si Minato m'a désigné comme ton parrain, c'était pour une bonne raison. Alors je sais bien que je suis souvent maladroit et pas toujours très facile à supporter mais j'aimerais vraiment apprendre à mieux te connaître même si j'ai l'impression de te connaître déjà à travers Minato, tu lui ressembles tellement. Je ne dis pas tout ça pour t'embobiner mais j'éprouve une sincère affection pour toi. C'est tout ce que je voulais dire.

-C'est juste que…Commença Naruto.

-Quoi?

-J'ai l'impression de gêner, constamment, d'être un boulet.

-Non, tu n'es pas un boulet et sache que ça me fait réellement plaisir que tu vives sou mon toit…Tu viens manger maintenant? Tsunade a pris la peine de cuisiner alors même si on risque de mourir intoxiqué, allons honorer ses efforts, tu veux bien?

-Oui, j'arrive. Acquiesça Naruto.

Jiraya lui sourit avant de sortir de la pièce.

« Peut-être que ce n'est pas si terrible que ça, finalement… »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Ça s'arrange finalement avec ton parrain? Demanda Ino en posant son plateau en face de celui de Naruto.

-Ouais, c'est pas la joie mais ouais, répondit-il en chipotant avec sa nourriture.

-Iruka t'a appelé?

-Ouais.

-Et? Insista la jeune fille.

-Ben il va bien.

-Je vois…que dirais tu de venir chez moi ce soir pour que je te remonte le moral?

-Non, ce soir, je bosse.

-T'es pas sensé bossé le mardi?

-Oui.

-Naruto! On est lundi aujourd'hui!

-Je sais, mais je fais un remplacement.

-Et en quel honneur?

-Mme Guren doit aller voir sa fille qui vient d'accoucher.

-Mais tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais une dissertation à rédigé ce soir?

-Ouais.

-Et tu comptes la faire quand?

-Je sais pas, répondit Naruto en haussant les épaules, le regard perdu dans ses épinards.

Ino souffla d'agacement alors qu'elle observait la mine défaite de Naruto. Dieu seul savait combien elle l'aimait, comme un frère mais quand il devenait aussi défaitiste qu'actuellement, elle n'avait qu'une envie: le secouer comme un prunier pour qu'il se ressaisisse. Après tout, un Naruto abattu et qui tire la tronche, ce n'était pas vraiment Naruto. En principe, ce n'était pas un bête déménagement qui aurait pu venir à bout de son meilleur ami et cette situation commençait à l'agacer prodigieusement. Elle aurait bien voulu faire quelque chose pour Naruto mais elle ne voyait pas ce qui le mettait dans un tel état.

-Tu viens toujours à l'anniversaire de Choji, ce week-end, au moins? S'inquiéta Ino.

-Si j'ai pas trop de boulot, oui.

-Dis, tu ne voudrais pas faire un peu plus d'efforts! Tu es complètement déprimé et je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

-Rien du tout. Excuse-moi, mais Kakashi voulait me voir à propos de mon exposé de Sciences. On se voit plus tard.

Sur ce, il se leva, son assiette à peine entamée qu'il laissa sur un charriot prévu à cet effet, avant de sortir à grands pas de la cantine surpeuplée. Le silence régnait dans les couloirs et, ou lieu de descendre dans les sous-sols du lycée comme il le faisait avec Ino, il monta sur le toit, la bise glaciale lui cinglant les joues.

Ce qui lui arrivait? Il ne le savait pas lui-même. Il se sentait juste incroyablement fatigué et il avait l'impression que les malheurs lui tombaient dessus les uns après les autres. Rien ne justifiait réellement son attitude mais elle était due à une accumulation de petites choses désagréables. Il était incapable de mettre des mots sur ses sentiments, il en aurait parlé à Ino autrement mais il avait l'impression qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre, que c'était trop personnel. Pourtant, il était totalement impuissant quand il s'agissait de dire ce qu'il n'allait pas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Même si Mme. Guren n'était pas là, elle lui avait laissé des instructions très précises pour son travail qui se révéla être le même que la dernière fois. Avec un profond soupir, il appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur pour descendre, muni de son charriot de nettoyage, jusqu'au réfectoire. En fait, il se demandait réellement pourquoi il avait pris ce job. Oui, l'idée de s'assumer entièrement lui plaisait bien mais ça ne faisait que lui rajouter des soucis supplémentaires…N'empêche, de quoi aurait-il l'air s'il donnait sa démission seulement après deux soirées de travail?

Ce n'était pas comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire de ce que pensait les autres mais imaginer le visage surpris de Sasuke Uchiha lui fut étrangement désagréable. Après tout, le brun lui avait fait confiance et l'avait engagé. De plus, ses sombres pensées devaient y être pour beaucoup quant à son pessimisme actuel.

En arrêtant de rabâcher à propos de son triste sort, il se contenta plutôt de monter les chaises sur les tables avec un entrain tout ce qu'il y avait de plus artificiel.

-Quelle grise mine aujourd'hui, tu as passé une mauvaise journée? Demanda une voix qu'il reconnue aussitôt comme celle de son patron.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite et ne prit pas la peine de se tourner vers lui mais continua de monter les chaises sur les tables.

-Disons que j'ai connu mieux, finit par répondre le blond.

-Oh, c'était si terrible que ça?

-Non, pas vraiment c'est juste que…Débuta Naruto en levant une nouvelle chaise.

-Que? Insista presque négligemment Sasuke.

-J'en ai marre, voilà! Tout et tout le monde me fait incroyablement chier! À commencer part mon incapable tuteur qui se barre aux U.S.A en m'abandonnant comme un boulet à ce vieux pervers qui vit dans une baraque de trois cents mètres carrés grâce à ses bouquins de cul, sa femme qui est, sans oublier ma directrice et mon emmerdeuse de meilleure amie qui s'est découvert une âme d'altruiste et qui veut absolument m'aider pour s'offrir une place au paradis quand elle passera l'arme à gauche alors oui, j'en ai plus que marre! Cria Naruto en posant violemment une autre chaise sur une autre table.

Un silence gêné s'installa. Naruto n'osait pas vraiment se retourner vers l'Uchiha mais il se sentait bien plus léger de tout avoir lâché.

-Je vois…Mais ton tuteur devait avoir une bonne raison de partir, non? Demanda Sasuke après un moment de silence.

-Oui, enfin…il y va pour décrocher une nouvelle place de travail.

-Et s'il t'a confié à ce pervers, c'est qu'il est sans doute un homme bien.

-Ouais…c'est mon parrain en fait.

-Et ta meilleure amie, puisque tu la désignes comme telle, je suppose que le portait que tu m'as fait à l'instant est plutôt erroné, n'est-ce pas? Elle s'inquiète juste pour toi.

-Sans doute…mais ils me font tous terriblement chier, j'en ai marre de tout.

Naruto se retourna alors vers le brun pour le découvrir appuyé contre le mur, un dosser à la main et des lunettes perchées sur son nez fin et aquilin. Le blond lui fit face, écartant légèrement ses bras, une chaise à la main, comme pour dire « qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse? ».

-Tu sais quoi, tu devrais arrêter de travailler pour aujourd'hui et je t'offre un café, d'accord?

-Tu veux pas plutôt aller au fast-food? J'ai la dalle, proposa Naruto.

En levant les yeux au ciel, l'Uchiha acquiesça et fit signe à Naruto de le suivre.

Ils ne prirent pas la voiture, se trouvant déjà au centre ville et non loin du fast-food qui était presque vide à une heure aussi tardive en début de semaine. Naruto et Sasuke s'installèrent à une table assez au fond du « restaurant », leur plateau rempli de « saloperies qui vont boucher tes artères » dixit Ino mais qui faisaient indéniablement saliver Naruto.

Dehors, la neige avait commencé à tomber et les gens se pressaient sur les trottoirs alors que Naruto s'enfonçait confortablement dans son siège, bien au chaud à l'intérieur. Se dire qu'il était en train de se manger un hamburger avec son patron un lundi soir à 22h00 lui faisait tout drôle mais certainement pas autant que d'observer le visage parfait de Sasuke et ses longs doigts qui piochaient dans le paquet de frites. C'était étrange comme il arrivait à se perdre dans la contemplation de ce visage qu'il trouvait vraiment magnifique. Il devait plaire aux femmes, incontestablement. Avait-il une petite amie? Naruto pensait bien que non, sinon que ferait l'Uchiha en sa compagnie à manger de la malbouffe plutôt que d'être en compagnie de sa fiancée? Pourtant, Naruto imaginait bien le nombre de demande que devait recevoir l'Uchiha et c'était, il l'avouait, un tantinet déprimant.

-Quoi? Demanda alors Sasuke.

-Quoi « quoi »? Répéta Naruto.

-Je ne sais pas, tu ne me fixes depuis toute à l'heure.

-Oh désolé, j'étais…perdu dans mes pensées…Tu as quel âge?

-23 ans, pourquoi?

-Comme ça…Tu fais moins. Remarqua Naruto.

-Ben tiens, on me le dit tous les jours. Enfin, mis à part ça, tu es sûr de vouloir continuer à travailler, le soir qui plus est? Demanda Sasuke.

-Évidemment!

-Pourquoi?

-Mais parce que je ne veux pas dépendre d'un homme que je connais à peine! S'écria Naruto.

-Oui, c'est très noble et généreux de ta part mais tu as l'air complètement éreinté.

Naruto haussa les épaules et but une gorgée de soda avant de planter ses dents dans son hamburger.

-Et tes notes, tu crois qu'elles ne vont pas baisser si tu travailles de nuit? Insista Sasuke.

-Je verrais bien.

-Je pense que tu fais une bêtise.

-Mais en quoi ça te regarde aussi? S'énerva alors Naruto qui ne comprenait pas l'intérêt soudain du brun pour ses affaires.

-Franchement ça serait con que tu rates ton lycée uniquement pour une histoire de fierté.

-Ce n'est pas une histoire de fierté! Se récria Naruto.

-Bien sûr que si! Tu ne veux pas dépendre d'un homme qui a les moyens de s'occuper de toi, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'acceptes pas.

-Parce que…Commença Naruto.

-Parce que?

-Parce que j'ai ma fierté, marmonna le blond dans sa barbe.

-Je ne dirai pas que je te l'avais bien dit, dit Sasuke avec un léger sourire hautain perché sur ses lèvres.

-Ok…mais aussi, si les profs nous donnaient moins de boulot…Mon prof de français, par exemple, il n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de nous faire écrire une dissertation sur un foutu bouquin.

-Quel bouquin? Demanda Sasuke.

-La villa d'en face. Je te jure, j'ai jamais lu un bouquin aussi chiant. Il est fan de cet écrivain mais franchement, moi j'aime pas ce qu'il fait, expliqua très sérieusement Naruto.

Sasuke essaya en vain de contenir son hilarité, ses épaules secouées par un fou rire silencieux et en se mordant les lèvres alors que Naruto le regardait bizarrement.

-Quoi? Demanda le blond.

-Je…C'est moi qui aie écrit ces bouquins. Répondit Sasuke en riant toujours.

-Hein? Prononça très intelligemment le blond.

-Ces bouquins, c'est moi qui les aie écrits. Répéta Sasuke toujours en proie à une hilarité qui dépassait Naruto.

Naruto venait bien de dire qu'il trouvait son bouquin chiant, non? Pourquoi diable rigolait-il dans ce cas? Peut-être qu'il aurait dû se sentir gêner mais le fou rire silencieux de Sasuke l'avait quelque peu déstabilisé. L'Uchiha n'était-il pas sensé travailler avec son père et non pas écrire des livres? Un peu perdu, Naruto fixait toujours Sasuke qui riait et il ne put empêcher un sourire joyeux d'étirer ses lèvres.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, remarqua Naruto.

-Certes mais tu es le premier à me dire que tu trouves mes bouquins ennuyants. Expliqua Sasuke en ayant retrouvé un semblant de calme. Tu sais que j'ai reçu beaucoup de prix et que je suis un écrivain à lire absolument?

-C'est-ce que mon prof n'arrête pas de dire. Mais tu n'es pas fâché que…

-Que tu n'aimes pas mes livres? Je m'en contre fiche totalement et pour être franc…Je n'aime pas non plus ce que j'écris.

-Pourquoi tu continues alors? Demanda Naruto, curieux.

-Comme ça mon père me fiche la paix. Avoua Sasuke après quelques brefs instants d'hésitation.

-Oh…tu ne t'entends pas bien avec lui?

-Comment dire? Comment pourrait-on s'entendre avec un enfoiré de service ayant autant de sentiments qu'un balai-brosse?

-À ce point? Demanda Naruto.

-Ouais, à ce point. Mais comme je lui fais plein de bonne pub avec mes bouquins, il remue la queue et me fout la paix par la même occasion, enfin, plus ou moins. C'est les parents quoi, je suis certain que tu compre…désolé, je…

-Non, c'est pas grave. Le rassura Naruto. Je ne les ai pas connus de toute façon, ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture quand j'avais un an.

-Je suis désolé, vraiment…Mais pour en revenir à ta dissertation, je peux toujours te donner un coup de mains. Tu dois la rendre quand?

-Jeudi. Avoua Naruto un peu penaud.

-Et tu ne l'as pas commencée? Demanda Sasuke en levant un de ses élégants sourcils.

-Ben non.

-Alors plutôt que d'aller nettoyer des tables demain, viens chez moi que je puisse voir ce que je peux faire pour toi, proposa Sasuke.

-Mais…ça ne t'embête pas?

-Non. J'habite pas loin d'ici, sur le boulevard principal près du magasin « Globus ». Tu vois où c'est?

-Oui, l'immense tour?

-Oui, septième étage. Tu sauras trouver?

-En principe. Merci, vraiment c'est sympa. Je vais y aller. Annonça le blond en se levant et en enfilant sa veste.

-C'est normal mais Naruto, réfléchis bien si tu veux continuer ou non à travailler, d'accord?

-D'accord. À demain.

Sasuke acquiesça, le regardant s'éloigner. Naruto sortit dans l'air froid et vif, bien content d'avoir l'auteur de son fichu bouquin sous la main pour l'aider et, aussi, une petite part de lui-même avait vraiment très envie d'être à demain.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu!^^

Review?


	6. Un baiser

**Note de l'auteure: **Voici le chapitre suivant, un peu en avance, certes.

Merci aux reviewers et surtout à lulu-chan!

**Discalmer: **Le monde de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

**Chapitre 6**

**ou**

**Un baiser**

Sasuke, un aspirateur en mains, s'activait depuis maintenant une bonne heure dans son appartement. À 15h00, il était sorti de sa léthargie habituelle pour se dire que, peut-être, l'idée de nettoyer un brin son appartement ne serait, finalement, pas une si mauvaise idée que cela. Il avait un peu l'impression de réagir comme un gosse pour son premier rendez-vous et il aurait presque souri de sa propre bêtise si ça ne lui avait pas rappelé la dernière fois, encore et toujours cette dernière fois. C'était étrange, il pensait pourtant avoir surmonté cette histoire mais la réalité était toute autre. Pourtant son histoire avec Saï n'avait rien eu que de très banal. Une histoire comme une autre avec, à la fin, son cœur brisé. Dans les films ou dans les livres, il n'avait pas eu l'impression que ça faisait si mal alors que quand Saï était parti, il avait eu l'impression étrange de disparaître.

Peut-être que ça lui avait fait si mal parce que pour s'avouer son amour pour un autre garçon, il avait enduré beaucoup de sacrifices, beaucoup, beaucoup trop avant de se rendre compte que c'était un enculé qui n'en avait qu'après son argent mais Sasuke était déjà tombé amoureux de lui et plus jamais il ne commettrait la même erreur. Pourtant, il avait l'impression qu'il était en train de revivre exactement la même chose et qu'il ne faisait absolument rien pour l'empêcher. Peut-être n'avait-il pas envie de l'empêcher, après tout.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta presque quand la sonnerie retentit et il eut un moment peur que ce ne soit déjà Naruto mais en regardant l'horloge murale dans le salon qui affichait 16h17, Sasuke se rasséréna; le blond était encore ne cours à cette heure-ci. Rapidement, il éteignit l'aspirateur et partit ouvrir la porte pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Hinata Hyuuga. Un instant surpris, il la regarda, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

-Bonjour Sasuke. Le salua timidement Hinata.

-Heu Salut, tu veux entrer? Demanda-t-il en reprenant ses esprits.

-Oui, merci.

Sasuke s'effaça pour la laisser passer alors qu'elle observait discrètement l'intérieur spacieux et classe de l'appartement de l'Uchiha.

-Je peux m'asseoir? Demanda-t-elle en désignant le canapé de cuir noir.

-Oui, vas-y, dit-il en éloignant l'aspirateur du milieu du passage, il devait avoir l'air malin, pensa Sasuke.

Hinata s'assit, gracieusement, en croisant ses chevilles alors que sa jupe droite remontait un peu et découvrait ses genoux recouvert d'un bas noir. Elle semblait bien moins timide que l'autre soir, trouva Sasuke en s'asseyant à son tour en face d'elle, sur l'autre canapé.

-Que puis-je pour toi? Demanda-t-il.

-Et bien comme nous sommes sensés…enfin…comme nous devons apprendre à mieux nous connaître…

-Hiashi t'a envoyé, c'est ça? Devina Sasuke.

-Oui, avoua-t-elle.

-Il y a des journalistes en bas?

-Non…Nos pères préfèrent que ça reste une…surprise, hésita la jeune femme.

-Je vois…Si tu es venue pour discuter, tu tombes mal, je reçois quelqu'un.

-Quelqu'un? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de répéter.

-Oui, un de nos jeunes employés qui a un problème pour une dissertation de français, expliqua le brun.

La jeune Hyuuga haussa les sourcils avec un regard curieux et interrogateur que Sasuke ne lui connaissait pas, elle semblait particulièrement dubitative.

-Quoi? Demanda-t-il

-Rien mais je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à…aider les autres.

-En effet, j'ai plutôt tendance à me conforter dans ma suffisance en méprisant les autres et je m'affuble d'un égocentrisme phénoménal, n'est-ce pas?

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, se défendit Hinata.

-Bref, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu es ici.

-Il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que c'était peut-être parce que nous allons nous marier? Lança froidement Hinata.

Sasuke la regarda, surpris et étonné. Le mot « mariage » n'avait jamais été prononcé de vive voix et, bizarrement, il le choqua, plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

-Je sais bien que ça ne t'enchante pas et bien moi non plus figure-toi! Alors essaie d'y mettre un peu du tien pour que ce soit plus facile, pour toi comme pour moi. S'exclama la Hyuuga en la fusillant du regard.

Sasuke hocha la tête. Après tout, peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas tort.

-D'accord tu peux rester mais j'ai du ménage à faire.

-Je peux t'aider, dit-elle en se levant.

Sasuke la considéra un instant. Son regard passant sur le tailleur élégant avec lequel elle était habillée, ces doigts joliment vernis et ses cheveux coiffés avec soin. Et elle voulait faire le ménage? Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui tendre un chiffon pour qu'elle puisse faire la poussière sur les étagères. Hinata attrapa le morceau de tissu en lui souriant. Un sourire timide mais sincère qui lui fit malgré tout plaisir. Néanmoins, à 17h00, il ne la mit pas vraiment à la porte mais quand il lança qu'il allait se doucher, Hinata préféra s'éclipser d'elle-même et Sasuke fila sous la douche.

Puis une question s'insinua dans son esprit…Qu'allait-il mettre? Il s'en serait tapé la tête contre les murs avant d'ouvrir son placard et d'opter pour une tenue qu'il jugeait simple. De toute façon, combien y avait-il de chance pour que le blond remarque sa tenue? Il venait pour que Sasuke l'aide à faire sa dissertation, rien de plus.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, il dut presque se faire violence pour ne pas courir jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrir à la volée. À la place, il respira un bon coup en se traitant mentalement d'idiot et se dirigea d'un pas calme et nonchalant vers le hall d'entrée pour ouvrir à Naruto.

-Salut, Sasuke! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement, les joues rougies par le froid et un bonnet enfoncé sur sa tête.

-Salut. Répondit placidement Sasuke en refermant la porte derrière lui.

-Je te jure, il fait un de ces froids dehors.

-On est en hiver, remarqua judicieusement Sasuke.

Sasuke entendit distinctement un « tss… » un peu méprisant sortir des lèvres du blond qui retirait son manteau et ses chaussures. Le brun lui prit sa veste des mains pour l'accrocher à la patère dans l'entrée et prendre la direction du salon afin de s'installer sur la grande table d'acajou qui trônait de l'autre côté du salon. Naruto le suivit, regardant autour de lui avec de grands yeux émerveillés qui amusèrent un peu Sasuke.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda le brun.

-C'est…classe, répondit Naruto en s'asseyant à côté de l'Uchiha, le nez en l'air pour regarder le lustre.

-C'est confortable, approuva Sasuke.

-Tu m'étonnes!

-Bon et ta dissertation?

-Ah oui!

Naruto plongea le nez dans son sac, offrant une large vue sur son dos et Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de fixer le tissu blanc de la chemise se tendre sur le dos du blond en épouser les formes des muscles du blond quand ce dernier se redressa, un cahier en main. Sasuke tendit la main pour s'emparer de son extrait quand le ventre de Naruto se manifesta par un gargouillement qui résonna longuement dans le silence ce qui amena un petit sourire sur les lèvres de Sasuke.

-Est-ce que tu aurais faim, à tout hasard? Demanda le brun.

-Juste un peu, répondit le blond apparemment mortifié.

Sasuke se leva, tirant le blond par la manche pour qu'il le suive jusque dans sa cuisine où il le fit asseoir sur une des chaises alors qu'il ouvrait le réfrigérateur.

-Tu vis seul? Demanda alors Naruto.

-Oui, pourquoi?

-Parce que je pensais qu'un appartement de célibataire était plus en bordel, dit très franchement le blond en promenant son regard autour de lui.

-C'est peut-être pour cela que j'ai passé mon après-midi à faire le ménage, avoua Sasuke dans un élan de sincérité qui le surprit lui-même.

-Je vois.

Sasuke déposa un reste de pizza froid devant le blond qui sembla ravi et mordit dedans, mâchant une grosse bouchée sans plus de gêne. Le brun l'observa, se demanda vaguement comment il pouvait mettre autant de nourriture dans sa bouche sans s'étouffer.

-Tu n'as personne, alors? Renchérit Naruto après avoir avalé ce qu'il avait dans sa bouche.

-Pourquoi cet intérêt soudain pour ma personne? S'enquit Sasuke.

-Comme ça, répondit Naruto en haussant les épaules, et parce que t'es le genre de mec qui plaît aux filles.

-Tu trouves?

-Hm-hm, acquiesça le blond, t'es le genre de type qui reçoit dix déclarations enflammées par jour. C'est étonnant que tu n'aies personne, c'est tout.

-Il paraît que je suis difficile à vivre.

-Je suis sûre que certaines filles s'en ficheraient.

-Pourquoi crois-tu que je plais autant? Demanda Sasuke, mi-curieux, mi-provocateur bien que Naruto ne semblât pas le remarquer.

-Et bien déjà, t'es pété de thunes et t'es célèbre. T'as pas l'air con et pis bon ben…t'as le physique de l'emploi, termina Naruto les joues légèrement roses.

-Le physique de l'emploi?

-Fais pas comme si tu ne le savais pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par le physique de l'emploi? Demanda Sasuke en ignorant la dernière remarque de Naruto.

-Ben t'as une gueule d'ange et t'es bien foutu.

-Tu trouves?

-Je ne trouve rien du tout, c'est un fait accompli et rien d'autre, se défendit Naruto, bon on va la faire cette dissertation?

-Allons-y, acquiesça Sasuke en retournant s'asseoir à la grande table du salon.

Sasuke prit le cahier en main, lisant l'extrait du livre, expliquant le début de l'histoire et sa chute tout en essayant de faire une argumentation sensée pour que Naruto puisse réutiliser ses paroles mais le blond ne semblait pas des plus attentifs ce qui n'aidait pas la tâche de Sasuke qui n'avait jamais été très patient, surtout avec les gens qui ne faisaient aucun effort.

Alors quand il vit pour la troisième fois le crayon avec lequel Naruto jouait tomber parterre, il se pencha pardessus les genoux du blond, sa joue se retrouvant collée aux cuisses de l'Uzumaki, pour le récupérer et empêcher ainsi Naruto d'être distrait. Sauf que le geste sembla choquer le blond, peut-être quand effet la position avait été assez suggestive mais voir Naruto pétrifié comme cela était comique et Sasuke fut bien obligé de l'admettre en reprenant ses explications comme si de rien n'était.

Puis au bout d'une petite heure, le blond bâilla pour la quinzième fois et Sasuke referma d'un coup sec le cahier.

-Tu ne m'écoutes pas, décréta-t-il.

-Mais si je t'écoute, nia le blond en s'étirant.

-De toute façon, avec tout ce que je t'ai déjà expliqué, tu devrais être capable de la faire, ta dissertation, non?

-Oui mais…Commença Naruto avant de fermer la bouche et de détourner la tête.

-Mais quoi?

-J'aime bien t'entendre parler, ça me détend, lança Naruto en plantant son regard azur dans celui onyx qui le fascinait tellement.

Sasuke mit un certain temps pour saisir ces paroles et encore un autre temps à comprendre ce qu'elles impliquaient peut-être tacitement. La lueur malicieuse et joyeuse qui dominait toujours le regard clair de Naruto avait disparue pour laisser place à quelque chose de plus sérieux et l'azur se faisait de ce fait plus foncé. Soudain, Sasuke prit conscience que le blond était dangereusement proche. S'était-il rapproché? Le brun n'aurait su le dire mais, instinctivement, il se pencha un peu plus vers lui avant de s'arrêter.

Non, il ne devait pas.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu s'éloigner, Naruto s'avança à son tour et Sasuke ne put que combler la distance ridicule qui les séparait encore. Sa bouche se posa sur la sienne, délicatement alors que l'alerte rouge était lancée dans l'esprit de Sasuke; il savait qu'il faisait une terrible erreur mais il ne pouvait pas reculer maintenant. Ou du moins, il ne le voulait pas.

Naruto se rapprocha encore et posa sa main sur le genou de Sasuke alors que ce dernier glissait sa main sur la nuque du blond ouvrant la bouche pour laisser passer sa langue jusqu'à celle du blond. Ce dernier lâcha son crayon qui roula sous la table une nouvelle fois tandis que la deuxième main du blond glissa dans les cheveux de Sasuke alors que le baiser gagnait en intensité.

Sasuke était en pleine réflexion. Il savait pertinemment qu'il aurait dû arrêter là. Naruto était encore lycéen, il était son employé et lui-même était sensé courtiser la fille de Hiashi Hyuuga qui l'avait aidé à faire le ménage un peu plus tôt dans la journée, jamais il n'aurait dû être en train d'embrasser Naruto Uzumaki dans son salon, jamais. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas envie d'arrêter. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti autant de chaleur en embrassant quelqu'un, son cœur battait à cent à l'heure au point d'en être douloureux et c'était juste terriblement agréable.

De plus, la poigne de Naruto ne se desserrait pas sur sa nuque et bien que ses gestes semblaient un peu maladroits, Sasuke avait de la peine à croire que le blond se forçait mais finalement, ce qui lui restait de raison l'emporta. Il ne devait -pouvait- pas tomber amoureux, pas maintenant. Avec douceur mais fermeté, il décrocha la main de Naruto de sa nuque et s'éloigna, la respiration un peu précipitée.

-Je…heu…désolé, souffla Naruto en rangeant précipitamment ses affaires dans son sac avant de se lever promptement et de filer vers la porte.

Sasuke eut juste le temps de réagir et de se lancer à la suite du blond qui enfilait déjà ses chaussures.

-Naruto, je…

-Non, c'est bon, c'est moi désolé, c'était très bête, j'ai pas réfléchi, le coupa le blond en enfilant sa veste.

-Ça ne me gêne pas, l'informa le brun en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-Comment ça? Demanda le blond en arrêtant de lacer ses chaussures.

-Ce qui vient de se passer ne me gêne pas.

« Menteur » lui souffla une petite voix au creux de l'oreille.

Naruto semblait littéralement tomber des nues et le regardait, la bouche entrouverte, Sasuke évita de se focaliser dessus.

-C'est peut-être précipité mais dans l'absolu, ça ne me gêne pas.

-Oui mais moi, je…non, je vais m'en aller, dit Naruto en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, je suis désolé pour le dérangement. Merci.

Sasuke aurait bien voulut le retenir alors qu'il franchissait le seuil de son appartement mais pourquoi? La fuite de Naruto était la chose la plus logique et la plus intelligente qu'il pouvait arriver. Il ne devait pas s'engager sur cette pente plus que houleuse, certainement pas, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais malheureusement, Sasuke était borné et il n'aimait pas les bonnes idées.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu!

Review?


	7. Je suis Uzumaki Naruto!

**Note de l'auteure: **Voilà le chapitre suivant, bonne lecture!

**Discalmer: **Le monde de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

**Chapitre 7**

**ou**

**Je suis Uzumaki Naruto!**

Une fois en bas de l'immeuble, Naruto s'appuya contre le mur du bâtiment pour calmer sa respiration. Il laissa sa tête basculer en arrière contre le ciment froid. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui avait pris. C'était lui, indéniablement, qui avait déclenché tout ça. Mais cette proximité avec le brun l'avait troublé. C'était la première fois qu'il avait senti l'odeur de Sasuke, un peu sucrée mais pourtant masculine et qui s'accrochait à sa peau tout comme sa chaleur alors que le brun s'était penché sur ses genoux pour rattraper le crayon, Naruto avait senti la chaleur de sa joue traverser le tissu de son pantalon.

Le blond ne savait pas mais il comprenait que c'était, d'une certaine manière, de sa faute. Il avait provoqué l'Uchiha avec des paroles, il s'était rapproché un peu, juste un tout petit peu mais suffisamment pour que Sasuke l'imite. Mais après tout, le brun s'était stoppé juste au dernier moment et Naruto avait comblé de lui-même la distance qui les séparait alors. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça?

Il n'en savait rien mais…

Il avait aimé. Ce n'était pas la même chose que quand il embrassait une fille, sauf peut-être son premier baiser avec Ino. Il n'avait pas ressenti la légère sensation bien agréable de d'habitude mais quelque chose de bien plus fort qui lui avait interdit de s'éloigner des lèvres de Sasuke. Quelque chose de beaucoup trop puissant pour être normal. Quelque chose qu'il regrettait d'avoir goûté pour l'avoir perdu ensuite, parce que c'était clair, il ne reverrait plus l'Uchiha même si « ça ne le gênait pas », lui. Non, non, non, il ne le reverrait pas parce qu'il n'était pas…enfin…non! Il n'aimait pas les…

Il se pinça l'arête du nez, non, il n'aimait pas les hommes. Ouais, c'était pour ça qu'il avait véritablement grimpé aux rideaux pendant ce baiser tellement ça avait été bon…

Naruto sortit son portable pour consulter l'heure et après un léger temps de réflexion, il prit la direction de la maison d'Ino, dans le quartier résidentiel. Il traversa les rues froides, refermant son blouson un peu plus alors qu'il enfonçait sa tête dans ses épaules pour se protéger un maximum du froid mais pourquoi diable ses lèvres semblaient-elles encore incandescentes?

De la lumière brillait dans le salon de sa meilleure amie et Naruto n'eut pas de remords à sonner. La mère d'Ino vint lui ouvrir, elle sembla surprise de le trouver là mais le fit entrer avec un sourire en prévenant sa fille qu'elle avait de la visite.

Naruto monta à l'étage alors que sa meilleure amie ouvrait au même moment la porte de sa chambre.

-Naruto? Mais tu n'étais pas sensé être chez l'écrivain super canon? Demanda-t-elle en le laissant entrer dans la chambre.

À peine assis sur le lit de son amie, Naruto lâcha la vérité.

-On s'est embrassé.

-Pardon? Demanda Ino en s'asseyant immédiatement à ses côtés.

-Sasuke, lui, moi, on s'est embrassé, répéta-t-il en fixant sa meilleure amie avec des yeux complètement perdus qui lui firent presque un peu peur.

-Maintenant?

-Oui, juste à l'instant, acquiesça Naruto.

-Mais comment ça c'est passé?

-Je…Il a dit que je n'écoutais pas ce qu'il racontait alors je lui ai dit que j'aimais bien l'entendre parler, il y a eu un moment de silence et je me suis juste un peu rapproché. Il a fait pareil et on s'est embrassé, conclut Naruto.

-Mais embrassé juste comme ça ou embrassé, un vrai baiser? S'enquit Ino.

-Un vrai de vrai baiser, souffla Naruto.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite?

-J'ai voulu partir mais il m'a dit que ça ne le dérangeait pas et je suis quand même parti.

-Tu aurais voulu rester? Demanda sa meilleure amie.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche, bien décidé à répondre un « non » ferme et décidé mais le regard inquisiteur de sa meilleure amie ébranla sa conviction. Est-ce qu'il aurait voulu rester? Sans doute un peu…

-Je ne sais pas, finit-il par dire, peut-être. Ino je fais quoi maintenant?

-Naruto, ce n'était qu'un baiser de rien du tout, ce n'était pas important, juste une erreur de parcours alors tu iras t'excuser et c'est tout.

-Mais…

-Naruto, un baiser, ce n'est pas grand-chose.

-Ino, j'avais jamais ressenti ça, avoua Naruto.

-Comment ça?

-Ben je sais pas comment dire mais d'habitude, quand j'embrasse une fille, c'est agréable mais sans plus alors que là, je bandais comme un dingue.

-Naruto, la chose la plus sage à faire serait d'y réfléchir calmement. D'abord, comment considères-tu Sasuke? Est-ce que tu as envie de le revoir malgré ce qui s'est passé ou surtout à cause de ce qui c'est passé? Ensuite, je pense que les réponses s'imposeront d'elles-mêmes.

-Tu penses que je devrais aller lui parler, hein?

-Mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu le supportes. Va déjà te calmer, rentre chez toi et prends une bonne douche avant de réfléchir et appelle Sasuke si ça peut t'aider.

-Non, je ne crois pas.

-Tu veux que j'appelle Jiraya pour qu'il vienne te chercher?

-Non, je vais rentrer à pieds, l'air frais me fera du bien, enfin, j'espère.

-Tu es sûr?

-Oui, certain. Tu sais, j'ai l'impression que tu me mets dehors.

-Oh, Naruto, bien sûr que non! Je pense que tu devrais faire le tri dans tes pensées tout seul et tu peux revenir me voir après mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais te dire quoi faire, tu le regretteras sinon et puis, ça ne ressemble pas au Naruto Uzumaki que je connais. D'accord?

-D'accord. Je t'appelle demain.

-Oui, bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit, Ino.

Il ressortit dans la nuit qui était déjà tombée depuis un petit moment pour rentrer rapidement chez lui.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto était allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête et les pieds dans le vide. Il n'était pas retourné travailler et il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Sasuke. Alors il était là, à réfléchir encore, un vendredi soir. Ça faisait une semaine qu'il réfléchissait et qu'il se posait toujours les mêmes questions pour y répondre à chaque fois différemment. Pourtant il n'était pas dans son habitude de tergiverser. Il était plutôt du genre à se choisir une ligne de conduite et à ne pas s'en écarter sans se poser trop de questions et il improvisait au fur et à mesure. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas « improviser » dans cette situation.

Il avait quand même embrassé un mec, merde! Comment pouvait-il être certain de la conduite à adopter?

D'accord, il avait peut-être apprécié mais c'était très certainement le sentiment de nouveauté qui avait provoqué ces sensations et puis, ce type, il ne le connaissait pas et le peu qu'il en savait sur lui laissait présager qu'il n'était pas vraiment ce que l'on appelait une personne saine d'esprit. C'était un baiser de rien du tout comme le lui avait fait remarquer Ino, une erreur de parcours malheureuse et qui serait bien vite oubliée et réparée.

Il n'empêche qu'il en rêvait toutes les nuits.

La première fois, il s'était que c'était à cause du choc, que son cerveau était un peu secoué et que tout redeviendrait très vite normal mais quand au fur et à mesure que la semaine avançait, il ne faisait plus qu'embrasser Sasuke dans ses rêves et il commençait à être en manque d'explications rationnelles. Alors peut-être qu'il eut un reflexe très bête en se levant et en allumant son ordinateur pour ouvrir sa page de recherche internet.

Ses doigts tremblaient alors qu'il inscrivait le mot « gay » dans la barre de recherche Google. Il retint un instant sa respiration avant de cliquer sur « images ». Au premier abord, les photos le choquèrent réellement mais à force de les regarder, il s'imaginait, lui, dans ces positions avec l'Uchiha et il ne pouvait nier l'ascension fulgurante de son sexe dans son pantalon. Il posa sa tête sur le bord du bureau, résistant à l'envie de taper son front sur la surface de bois. Ce n'était peut-être pas une méthode scientifique avérée mais pour Naruto, ça voulait juste tout dire.

Il releva la tête, posant son front dans une de ses mains avant de fermer la fenêtre internet.

Bon…Il allait pas y passer son week-end non plus.

Ouais, il avait aimé ce baiser, ouais, il avait envie de revoir l'Uchiha, ouais, il rêvait qu'ils couchaient ensemble, ouais, il était frustré comme pas possible et ouais, il allait se ressaisir. Il était Uzumaki Naruto alors il allait faire comme d'habitude. Au diable les longues réflexions qui ne le menaient nulle part! Il allait faire comme il faisait toujours: il ferait ce qu'il avait envie sans réfléchir aux répercutions. Et c'est pour cela que, lundi après les cours, c'était décidé, il allait parler à l'Uchiha.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. tout de suite, la suite.

Review?


	8. Discussion houleuse

**Note de l'auteure: **Je poste tout de suite celui-là puisque le chapitre précédent était un peu court et il ne se passait pas grand-chose. Bonne lecture!

**Disclamer: **Le monde de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

**Chapitre 8**

**ou**

**Discussion houleuse**

Il n'était pas revenu travailler.

Il n'était pas revenu travailler et Sasuke ne savait pas comment il devait le prendre. La manière la plus responsable d'agir aurait sans doute été de l'appeler pour s'excuser et lui promettre qu'un tel écart de conduite ne se reproduirait plus. Sauf que Sasuke n'en était pas sûr. Depuis la première fois où il avait vu ce gosse, il y pensait un peu trop pour que ce soit normal et sain. Et sincèrement, ne plus avoir de contact avec le blond était beaucoup moins risqué. Puis, Sasuke était curieux. Est-ce que le blond allait le contacter? De toute évidence non et l'Uchiha ne savait pas si ça le soulageait où si cela l'attristait. Sa raison voulait qu'il soit soulagé mais il n'en était rien en réalité.

Mis à part cela, sa semaine n'avait pas été de tout repose. En effet, son père l'avait tanné pour qu'il approche Hinata et il s'était exécuté, à contre cœur, mais il l'avait appelée. La jeune fille qui avait semblée conciliante au départ ne montrait plus qu'un dédain manifeste pour l'Uchiha qui l'aurait bien envoyée se faire voir. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas et supportait en silence les réponses monosyllabiques de la demoiselle et sa mauvaise humeur quotidienne. Et dire que Sasuke ne l'imaginait pas comme cela était un doux euphémisme. Mais ce qu'il pensait, son père n'en faisait pas grand cas.

Sasuke avait demandé conseil à Itachi, ce qu'il faisait toujours dans ces cas-là. Mais son frère montrait un détachement et un désintérêt profond particulièrement agaçants pour les problèmes de son petit frère. Il soutenait qu'il serait temps que Sasuke s'impose un peu plus face à son père et ça, il ne pouvait le faire que tout seul. Enfin, c'était ce qu'en pensait son grand frère. Sauf que Sasuke n'était pas du tout d'accord. Comment pouvait-il élever la voix contre son père? C'était tout bêtement impossible.

Sasuke reporta son regard sur la porte du café, attendant l'arrivée de son éditrice, Sakura Haruno. Au téléphone, la jeune femme avait semblé très enthousiaste à l'idée de son nouveau livre. Il était, d'après elle, totalement innovant et très différent de son style habituel mais ça lui plaisait bien. Est-ce que Sasuke aurait osé lui dire que l'obsession du personnage principal faisait écho à sa propre obsession vis-à-vis du blond? Non, certainement pas. Sasuke jouait distraitement avec une pièce de monnaie quand son regard tomba sur une touffe de cheveux blonds dehors, dans le froid. Il en lâcha la pièce de monnaie qui roula parterre. Oui, c'était bien Naruto en compagnie de l'autre fille blonde. Ils discutaient avec animation alors que Naruto semblait se ficher de son amie, ils riaient. Et bien, apparemment, ce qui c'était passé n'avait pas réellement perturbé le blond, tant mieux.

Mais était-ce totalement égocentrique si Sasuke avait espéré le contraire? S'il l'avait imaginé passer des heures à réfléchir à lui, à leur baiser? Peut-être parce que c'était ce que lui-même n'avait pas arrêté de faire. Au même moment, le regard de Naruto croisa le sien. L'Uzumaki sembla un instant surpris et Sasuke crut qu'il allait se détourner en feignant de ne pas l'avoir vu mais à son grand étonnement, le blond agita légèrement sa main en un petit coucou timide. Sasuke leva à son tour la main quand Sakura s'assit en face de lui.

-à qui dis-tu bonjour? Demanda-t-elle en guise de salut.

-à une connaissance.

-Très drôle, reprit-elle en enlevant son manteau.

-ça ne te regarde pas.

-Ok, c'est la demoiselle blonde, celle qui nous regarde?

-Non, le gars à côté, indiqua Sasuke en pointant son index dans la direction de Naruto.

-Il est plutôt mignon, remarqua Sakura, un peu jeune mais mignon.

-C'est ce que je me disais aussi, approuva Sasuke.

-Enfin, le plus important! Ton livre! Mais où est-ce que tu es allé pêcher tout ça? Cette passion amoureuse est tellement forte qu'elle en est malsaine, c'est tout simplement génial. On ne peut que compatir avec le héros principal même si on le désapprouve. Pourquoi diable n'as-tu jamais écrit un truc comme ça auparavant? Il est déjà en impression est j'ai hâte de le voir dans les librairies, le félicita Sakura.

-Merci, j'avais envie de changer de style.

-Voilà qui est réussi mais…

-Mais?

-Sincèrement, comment as-tu eu cette idée? On dirait que ses mots viennent du plus profond de ton cœur…c'est étrange.

-J'étais juste…particulièrement inspiré, mentit Sasuke.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas le dédier à quelqu'un?

-Non, la coupa abruptement Sasuke.

-Mais si…quelqu'un comme Hinata Hyuuga?

-Pardon?

-Ton père m'a appelé pour dire qu'il sentait du mariage dans l'air…Insinua la jeune femme, l'air de rien.

-Ce n'est pas une raison!

-Alors, c'est vrai? Et tu ne me l'as pas dit? Tu vas te marier?

-Chut! Mais tais-toi! Ouais, je vais me marier parce que mon père m'y force!

-Comment ça? Demanda Sakura.

-Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un putain de mariage arrangé, siffla le brun.

-Oh…tu m'en vois désolée. Mais tu sûr que…

-Sakura! J'ai dit non!

-Oh moi, ce que j'en disais…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il faisait sombre dans l'appartement de Sasuke, faute à la nuit qui commençait doucement à tomber. La télé était allumée et éclairait les objets en leur conférant des ombres grotesques et ridicules qui étaient projetées sur les murs. Sasuke s'était endormi sur son canapé après avoir pris un douche, un bras sur les yeux et recroquevillé en position fœtale. Habillé d'un training et d'un tee-shirt, on pouvait voir des frissons courir le long de ses bras et son nez se froncer spasmodiquement alors qu'il rêvait.

Il n'entendit pas tout de suite la sonnette dans le hall d'entrée, pensant que c'était le produit de son rêve puis la réalité s'imposa lentement à son esprit et c'est dans un sursaut qu'il se réveilla. D'un pas traînant, il alla ouvrir la porte pour tomber sur le visage un peu gêné de Naruto. Il crut tout d'abord qu'il était en train de rêver puis Naruto lui tendit une feuille qu'il parcourut rapidement des yeux. C'était sa dissertation.

-Le prof a adoré, dit simplement Naruto.

-Ah, tant mieux, répondit Sasuke, un peu perdu.

-Je t'ai réveillé?

Le regard azur s'alluma d'une étincelle moqueuse en examinant le tee-shirt froissé de Sasuke et son air encore endormi alors que ses cheveux pointaient dans tous les sens.

-ça ne fait rien…tu veux…entrer? Demanda Sasuke.

-Oui, merci.

Sasuke s'effaça pour laisser Naruto entrer et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se préparer du café dans l'espoir de se réveiller un peu. Il ne le vit pas mais il entendit Naruto tirer une chaise et s'y asseoir. Il n'était toujours pas certain d'être réveillé.

-Tu veux quelque chose?

-Non merci…C'est à cette heure-ci que tu dors? Demanda le blond sur un ton qui se voulait léger mais qui cachait mal sa gêne et sa nervosité.

-Je faisais simplement une sieste. J'ai beaucoup…bossé ces jours derniers.

-Ah…pour ton livre?

-Oui.

-Il sort bientôt? Demanda Naruto pour briser le silence.

Sasuke était amusé. Il trouvait Naruto terriblement mignon alors qu'il essayait désespérément de parler de banalités pour éviter d'en venir au seul sujet véritablement important mais Sasuke n'avait pas vraiment envie de l'aider et il allait le laisser se dépatouiller encore un peu tout seul.

-Oui.

-C'est…bien.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Sasuke alors qu'il attendait que sa machine à café chauffe, toujours sans regarder Naruto.

-Le…le prof a été étonné. Il a trouvé mes arguments supers, continua Naruto alors que sa voix devenait de plus en plus tremblante.

-Tu lui as dit? Demanda Sasuke.

-Dire quoi? S'exclama Naruto, la voix partant dangereusement dans les aigus.

-Que je t'avais aidé, répondit Sasuke après un petit silence.

-Il ne m'aurait pas cru. Bougonna le blond.

-Peut-être, concéda Sasuke en mettant une capsule dans le compartiment prévu à cet effet.

-Heu…c'était qui la femme avec qui tu étais dans le café, hier? Demanda Naruto, sa voix déraillant sur le dernier mot.

-Sakura Haruno, répondit Sasuke en portant sa main à sa bouche pour s'empêcher de rire, toujours de dos à Naruto.

-Ah…Elle est plutôt jolie, laissa échapper Naruto.

-Oui, acquiesça Sasuke en appuyant sur le bouton pour démarrer sa machine à café.

Le silence s'éternisa alors que la tasse se remplissait de café sous les yeux de Sasuke. Puis il se retourna, sa tasse entre les mains, et s'appuya sur le plan de travail pour regarder Naruto. Il semblait absorbé par la surface de sa table de cuisine et se rongeait, sans doute inconsciemment, l'ongle du pouce. Sasuke avait-t-il déjà dit qu'il était mignon?

-C'est…vous êtes ensemble? Demanda Naruto, toujours absorbé dans la contemplation de la table.

-Non, répondit Sasuke.

« On dirait Hinata. » Pensa le brun. Certes, il aurait pu préciser qu'elle n'était que son éditrice mais ça aurait été tellement moins drôle, enfin, pour lui tout du moins.

-Ah…c'est une amie?

-Pourquoi cet intérêt soudain, elle t'intéresse? Plaisanta Sasuke.

-Non, non! Se récria Naruto en levant le nez pour regarder Sasuke avant que son regard ne fuit celui onyx.

-C'est mon éditrice, l'informa Sasuke.

-Ton éditrice? Souffla Naruto, apparemment soulagé.

-Oui, elle a d'ailleurs particulièrement aimé mon dernier bouquin.

-C'est cool…il parle de quoi, ton bouquin? Demanda le blond un peu plus joyeusement.

-Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ce que je faisais.

-Je demandais, c'est tout…Tu ne bossais pas pour ton père aujourd'hui?

Sasuke soupira. S'il ne l'aidait pas, ils étaient bons pour y passer la soirée…peut-être même plus.

-Bon, si tu arrêtais de tourner autour du pot pour qu'on aborde le sujet qui t'intéresse? Demanda-t-il en tirant une chaise pour s'y asseoir.

-Heu…c'est que…c'est gênant. Murmura Naruto.

-Tu es déjà assis dans ma cuisine à me demander des banalités, alors crois-moi, ça pourrait difficilement être plus gênant.

-Tu es…déjà sorti avec d'autres garçons? S'enquit alors Naruto en le dévisageant par-dessous ses cils.

-Est-ce que je suis gay, c'est ça? Oui, répondit franchement Sasuke.

-D'accord…

-C'est pas la réponse que tu espérais, hein? Demanda le brun en penchant sa tête sur le côté pour scruter les expressions qui passaient sur le visage de Naruto.

-Faudrait déjà que je sache qu'elle réponse j'aurais voulu entendre. Marmonna le blond en posant son front dans sa main.

-Ah, c'est plus délicat en effet, approuva Sasuke en buvant une gorgée de son café.

-Quel doux euphémisme…Comment t'as su que tu préférais les hommes?

-Et bien…en terminale, un gars dans ma classe ne cachait pas qu'il était intéressé par moi. Ça m'avait pas mal agacé puis au final, je me suis laissé prendre au jeu…

-Il s'appelait comment?

-Saï.

-Est-ce que ça fait de moi un gay si j'ai aimé t'embrasser? Souffla Naruto toujours sans le regarder.

-Pas forcément gay mais bi en tout cas.

-Si j'ai beaucoup, beaucoup plus aimé que d'embrasser une fille? Continua Naruto.

-Y a des chances.

-J'en étais sûr. Marmonna Naruto en posant son front sur le table de la cuisine.

Sasuke éprouva un élan de compassion alors que Naruto semblait complètement effondré. Lui-même, il avait mis beaucoup de temps pour accepter son homosexualité comme une part à part entière de sa personnalité de ce qu'il était et encore aujourd'hui, il ne l'assumait pas devant son père. Il aurait voulu dire au blond que ça passerait mais ça ne passe jamais, jamais.

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas la fin du monde, c'est juste très emmerdant, tenta Sasuke dans un vain espoir de faire un peu d'humour.

Un petit rire dénué de joie s'éleva dans la cuisine et secoua les épaules du blond, on aurait presque dit qu'il pleurait. Sasuke se pencha pardessus la table pour poser sa main sur le sommet du crâne du blond, il aurait voulu faire plus, le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer mais il n'était pas certain que ça arrange la situation.

-Sincèrement, j'aimerais pouvoir te dire des choses rassurantes mais même-moi je ne l'ai pas dit à mon entourage, seulement mon frère le sait. Alors j'imagine que je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour te donner des conseils.

Naruto ne répondit rien et releva la tête, Sasuke voulut récupérer sa main mais le blond la retint.

-Je ne sais pas si j'ai besoin que l'on me dise des choses rassurantes mais je sais que j'aimerais bien rester un moment ici, avec toi, avoua-t-il.

-Il paraît que je ne suis pas d'une compagnie très agréable.

-C'est pas grave, on peut juste se poser devant le télé et discuter, proposa Naruto.

-Alors viens, répondit-t-il en tirant la main de blond.

Sasuke s'assit sur le canapé et le blond resta quelques instants debout, hésitant quelle manière adoptée mais il se décida apparemment rapidement et s'assit à côté de Sasuke, se penchant pour poser sa tête sur l'épaule du brun et se resserrer contre lui. Sasuke en fut inexplicablement ému, ça faisait longtemps, tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas senti un corps chaud contre le sien ailleurs que pour une partie de jambes en l'air et c'était juste incroyablement agréable. Sasuke posa sa joue sur le sommet du crâne de Naruto. Oui, ça faisait longtemps.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu!

Review?


	9. Oseras, oseras pas?

**Note de l'auteure: **Bon ben voilà le chapitre suivant...bonne lecture!^^

Merci aux reviewers!

**Disclamer: **le monde de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

**Chapitre 9**

**ou**

**Oseras, oseras pas?**

Naruto était heureux, incroyablement heureux, heureux comme un gamin. Il contemplait le vide avec un air béat sur le visage sans aucune raison valable et son parrain ainsi que Tsunade commençaient à le regarder bizarrement.

-Heu…Naruto? Demanda Jiraya.

-Oui? Soupira d'aise son filleul.

-Dans deux semaines, Hiashi Hyuuga organise un gala et il m'y a gentiment convié. Est-ce que tu souhaites venir?

-Pourquoi pas? Accepta Naruto en fixant son parrain avec un sourire un peu idiot.

-Tu ne devrais pas aller en cours? Demanda Tsunade en jetant un regard significatif à l'horloge murale suspendue dans la salle à manger.

-Si…Soupira Naruto en posant son visage dans ses mains.

-Et ben vas-y, espèce d'idiot tu vas encore être en retard.

-Oui, Mme. la directrice, répondit Naruto en se levant de table.

Naruto arriva dans la cour du lycée, relativement en avance comparé à d'habitude et Ino, visiblement très inquiète, fondit immédiatement sur lui pour prendre de ses nouvelles mais fut quelque peu désarçonnée par la face béate de son meilleur ami.

-Naruto? Demanda-t-elle.

-Voui?

-Tu ressembles à un idiot.

-Merci, tu es aussi très jolie ce matin, répondit-t-il avec un sourire niais au possible.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'est arrivé? Hier après-midi tu avais encore le moral au fond de tes chaussettes!

-Je suis allé le voir, souffla Naruto.

-Qui? Sasuke? Demanda Ino, sa voix devenant légèrement hystérique.

Naruto hocha la tête, son sourire toujours idiot scotché sur la face.

-Oh mon dieu…Murmura Ino, et?

-Il est adoooorable, roucoula Naruto.

-Et c'est tout? Il ne s'est rien passé de plus…Insinua Ino avec un vague geste de la main.

-Non.

-Pas de bisou?

-Non, juste lui.

-Bon…tu me préviendras quand tu sortiras de ton mode « guimauve-power », d'accord? Qu'on puisse avoir une discussion importante sur Mister Uchiha.

-Si tu veux Ino, acquiesça Naruto en soupirant légèrement.

Ino lui lança un drôle de regard, mais qu'est-ce que l'Uchiha avait bien pu faire à Naruto?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto ne savait pas comment il devait se sentir. C'était certes très stupide de formuler son sentiment de confusion de cette façon là. Après tout, hier soir, Sasuke ne lui avait rien promis. Il ne lui avait rien dit qui laisserait présager qu'aujourd'hui encore il serait…comme hier. C'était sans doute ça qui lui faisait peur, surtout une fois qu'il se retrouva dans la cafétéria à relever les chaises sur les tables. Et peut-être encore plus lorsque Sasuke ne montra pas le bout de son nez.

Naruto était en train de passer la serpillère sur le sol alors qu'il se triturait les ménages. Pourquoi Sasuke n'était-il pas descendu le voir? Le blond ne savait vraiment plus quoi en penser et se fit l'effet d'un véritable idiot. Ses réactions face à la situation étaient tellement inhabituelles qu'il était complètement perdu. Toujours égaré dans ses pensés, il n'entendit pas Sasuke entrer et s'asseoir sur une des tables dans son dos. Ce fut seulement quand Naruto se tourna dans sa direction qu'il le vît et sursautât violemment, une main posée sur son cœur.

-Désolé, lança Sasuke avec un sourire, tu es toujours décidé à travailler, à ce que je vois.

-C'est que je…Commença le blond avant de secouer la tête et de se remettre à son travail.

-C'est que quoi?

-Ce que j'aimerais d'abord savoir c'est comment je dois prendre ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir.

-Une clarification de situation?

-Oui, acquiesça Naruto.

-Et bien…Je ne sais pas, je suppose que l'on peut dire que l'on est…ensemble, si tu veux.

-On dirait que ça te dérange, bougonna Naruto.

-Non…Je me demande si tu n'es pas trop jeune pour avoir une relation avec moi…

-À cause du sexe, avoue, rétorqua Naruto avec les joues rouges.

-C'est en effet une des raisons des mes hésitations, approuva Sasuke.

-Pourquoi? Parce que tu crois que je serai contre? Continua Naruto sans se rendre compte qu'il dérapait sur une pente glissante, très glissante.

-Pas contre mais quelque peu réfractaire à l'idée de coucher tout de suite avec moi, expliqua Sasuke pas gêné le moins du monde.

Certes, Naruto n'avait jamais couché avec un gars mais bon, ça ne devait pas être bien différent qu'avec une fille, non? Il était sûr que le faire avec l'Uchiha ne lui poserait pratiquement pas de problèmes…pratiquement pas.

-Absolument pas, rétorqua Naruto en nettoyant énergiquement le sol pour ne pas rencontrer le visage de Sasuke.

-Je ne te crois pas.

-Et pourquoi?

-Je suis certain que tu trouveras une excuse pour te dérober, expliqua le brun.

-Non.

-Alors viens, on y va, proposa Sasuke.

-Quoi? Maintenant? S'exclama Naruto d'une voix un peu plus aiguë que la normale.

-Pourquoi pas? On est mardi, tu n'as pas cours demain.

-Oui mais si je ne rentre pas, Jiraya va s'inquiéter et…

-Je te ramènerai chez toi.

Bon, il avait l'air malin maintenant mais il ne lui restait pas trente-six possibilités…Il arrêta de récurer le sol pour darder son regard sur le visage légèrement hautain de Sasuke. Son visage si magnifique à la peau si pâle qu'elle semblait prête à se craqueler au moindre coup. Mais s'il acceptait, serait-il capable d'aller jusqu'au bout? L'embrasser l'avait déjà énormément secoué et cette fois, Sasuke lui demandait, explicitement, de lui faire l'amour. Oserait-il se déshabiller, se montrer nu devant lui et se laisser toucher par ses grandes mains aux doigts fins? Ne serait-il pas dégoûté de caresser le corps d'albâtre qui se tenait devant lui en ce moment? Aurait-il le cran de se laisser aller à l'orgasme et serait-il capable d'y conduire Sasuke?

Autant de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête sous le regard de braise de Sasuke qui semblait trouver la situation amusante. Il ne pouvait décemment pas accepter…ni refuser, surtout pas refuser. De quoi aurait-il l'air? D'un crétin, d'un crétin complet. Et Naruto trouvait qu'il avait trop souvent l'air d'un crétin complet.

-Alors? Demanda l'Uchiha.

-D'accord, accepta Naruto, sa voix résonnant longuement dans le silence de la cafétéria.

-Alors viens.

Sans un mot de plus, Sasuke Uchiha descendit de son perchoir et sortit de la cafétéria, suivi de Naruto. Ses jambes tremblaient, il entendait son cœur battre à ses tempes et brouiller quelque peu sa vision. Il avait déjà rêvé de faire l'amour avec Sasuke, il avait imaginé des dizaines de situations différentes où ils aurait pu être amenés à se rapprocher très intimement mais étrangement, il n'avait jamais imaginé en convenir à l'avance comme ils venaient de le faire. Naruto allait chez Sasuke pour une raison bien précise et c'était d'autant plus embarrassant. C'était impersonnel et ça ressemblait à un plan baise foireux mais Naruto ne pouvait pas reculer maintenant, et puis, il avait toujours été curieux.

Sasuke déverrouilla sa voiture, ouvrant la porte du siège passager pour que le blond puisse s'installer avant qu'il ne se glisse derrière le volant et ne démarre le véhicule. Le trajet entre l'appartement de Sasuke et son bureau était très court. Court au point que Naruto se demandait pourquoi il ne faisait pas le chemin à pied, c'était certainement plus rapide qu'en voiture. Mais ce n'était pas le souci principal qui occupait son esprit. Bon sang, il était en route pour coucher avec Sasuke, avec un mec! Il aurait dû mettre un terme à tout cela! Oh merde! Il avait décidé de faire ce qu'il avait envie sans réfléchir, c'était ce qu'il avait choisi vendredi soir et il allait s'y tenir.

-Tu as l'air nerveux, remarqua Sasuke sans quitter la route des yeux.

-Pas du tout, répondit Naruto la voix rauque.

Discrètement, il se racla la gorge en décochant un regard en coin à l'Uchiha qui souriait moqueusement. C'était sûr, il devait trouver la situation hilarante! Un gosse qui se croyait hétéro il n'y avait pas deux jours était en passe de voir cette conviction s'écrouler à tout jamais, c'est sûr ça devait être tordant. Tordant pour lui. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il risquait finalement? Ce n'était pas sa première fois, celle-là, elle était passée depuis belle lurette avec Ino. Non, ce qu'il risquait réellement, c'était de se rendre ridicule par son manque d'expérience avec les mecs et il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était persuadé de finir dominé dans l'histoire.

La voiture s'arrêta dans le parking souterrain de l'immeuble et Naruto attendit que Sasuke sorte de l'habitacle pour l'imiter en expirant profondément pour tenter de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. Ça ne devait pas lui faire tant d'effets! Certes, sous l'adrénaline, son cœur accélérait le rythme mais au point qu'il l'entende battre? Ça lui paraissait tout de même un peu exagéré. Sans lui donner le temps de se poser toutes ses questions, Sasuke appela l'ascenseur alors que Naruto le rejoignait, restant légèrement en retrait pour se soustraire à son regard. Les portes s'ouvrirent et ils s'engouffrèrent tout deux dans l'espace étroit de l'ascenseur. Naruto se sentait…complètement stupide. De toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais connu de situation plus gênante.

-Tu n'es toujours pas stressé? Demanda Sasuke.

-Non, répondit Naruto alors que sa voix lui paraissait ridiculement faible.

-Et si tu ravalais ta fierté pour me dire que, finalement, tu ne coucheras pas avec moi? Proposa Sasuke.

-Ce n'est pas une pour une histoire de fierté! S'insurgea Naruto.

-Vraiment? Demanda Sasuke alors qu'il se rapprochait, ses prunelles dans celles azur.

-Vraiment.

-Alors qu'est-ce que c'est? Pourquoi tu fais ça? Souffla Sasuke penché sur lui à quelques centimètres de son visage.

-Peut-être parce que…Commença Naruto alors qu'il sentait la main de l'Uchiha se placer sur sa hanche et sa bouche se poser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

-Parce que?

-Parce que j'en ai envie, murmura-t-il.

La réponse était sortie d'elle-même, Naruto n'avait pas eu besoin de réfléchir et, apparemment, ses paroles encouragèrent Sasuke qui se rapprocha, plaquant son corps contre le sien alors qu'il faisait remonter le blondinet le long de la paroi pour l'obliger à passer ses jambes autour de sa taille. Ce ne fut véritablement qu'à cet instant que Naruto prit conscience de la différence entre leur taille respective et leur carrure. Sasuke était plus grand que lui, pas de beaucoup mais suffisamment du moins pour le coincer dans un ascenseur et le plaquer contre le mur. Si le blond lui demandait d'arrêter et que le brun refusait, Naruto n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se soustraire à lui mais bizarrement, cette idée de l'inquiétait pas le moins du monde, au contraire.

-À quoi tu penses? Demanda Sasuke.

-À rien, répondit Naruto en revenant au moment présent.

-Pourtant tu avais les yeux dans le vague.

-Oh, ça m'arrive de temps en temps; ma mère m'a bercé trop près du mur, répondit Naruto avec un demi-sourire.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser, délicatement, comme s'il avait peur de l'effrayer mais dès qu'il sentit ce contact infiniment doux, Naruto fut persuadé d'une chose. Jamais, ô grand jamais, il ne pourrait s'habituer à cette sensation vertigineuse. Puis le baiser gagna en ardeur, leurs langues s'entremêlant avec plus d'avidité alors que Naruto sentait déjà son sexe bander, pressé dans son pantalon. L'ascenseur émit un petit « ding » pour leur annoncer qu'ils étaient arrivés et ce fut sans peine que Sasuke décolla Naruto du mur pour se diriger, son fardeau dans les bras, jusqu'à la porte de son appartement afin de l'ouvrir habilement avant de refermer la porte et d'y plaquer le blond.

Naruto avait un peu de peine à y croire. Cependant, la langue exigeante de Sasuke l'empêchait de réfléchir et ses mains qui ouvrait déjà sa veste et se glissaient sous son pull ne l'aidaient en rien dans sa réflexion. Il était trop concentré sur les sensations qu'il ressentait, de véritables décharges électriques le traversaient et il se demandait vaguement s'il allait être capable de supporter…la suite mais il avait hâte, indéniablement.

La veste glissa de ses épaules quand Sasuke se recula, l'entraînant avec lui à travers l'appartement jusqu'à, Naruto le devinait, sa chambre. Le blondinet ne s'attarda pas sur le décor, seulement conscient de Sasuke qui l'allongeait sur le lit et écartait d'avantage ses jambe pour se placer entre elles et de sa langue, toujours sa langue qui cherchait la sienne, qui lui donnait de vrais frissons. Avec des gestes habiles et toujours délicats, Sasuke fit passer le tee-shirt de Naruto par-dessus sa tête, le laissant choir au pied du lit avant de revenir prendre ses lèvres. Les mains pâles le caressaient, légères comme une plume, semblant être partout en même temps. Naruto ne savait plus où donner de la tête, les mains de Sasuke et sa langue lui faisaient perdre tout repère alors qu'il se laissait simplement faire et il ne réagit même pas quand Sasuke commença à défaire sa ceinture avant d'ouvrir son pantalon pour le faire glisser le long de ses jambes. Seulement alors le brun retira sa propre chemise et marqua un temps d'arrêt devant le blond. Allongé sur le lit, les joues rouges et la respiration rapide, son regard était coruscant sans oublier que Naruto le regardait, lui. Jamais le blondinet n'avait éprouvé tout cela et, pour la première fois, il vit jaillir une étincelle dans le regard noir et sombre de Sasuke. Une étincelle douce et tendre mais qui reflétait bien tout le désir qu'il avait pour lui et Naruto en fut ému.

Le brun revint l'embrasser, dans le cou cette fois, collant sa peau contre celle bronzée alors que Naruto enfouit ses mains dans la chevelure corbeau. La bouche de Sasuke glissa, du cou à l'épaule et de l'épaule à la clavicule, faisant soupirer Naruto d'aise alors qu'il descendait toujours plus bas, passant rapidement entre ses pectoraux, une de ses mains pâles s'attardant sur le téton du blond alors que sa langue glissait le long de son ventre jusqu'à l'élastique de son boxer.

Sasuke fit glisser le dernier habit de Naruto en observant ce dernier, craignant un peu sa réaction mais le blond n'en avait que faire, Sasuke aurait pu lui faire n'importe quoi qu'il n'aurait pas réagi. Il avait juste envie que ça continue mais ne put s'empêcher de se retenir de respirer quand il sentit le vêtement glisser le long de son sexe pour le libérer. Gêné, il l'était un peu mais il suffit que Sasuke revînt l'embrasser encore et encore pour le calmer, sa virilité compressée contre le ventre du brun. Puis la main de Sasuke se glissa entre eux pour se poser sur brièvement sur son sexe avant de glisser immédiatement plus bas. Naruto fronça les sourcils, perplexe, alors que l'autre main de Sasuke cherchait quelque chose dans la table de chevet. Là, le brun était un peu rapide pour Naruto qui ne dit rien, attendant malgré tout la suite.

Un soubresaut le secoua quand, sans préambule, une phalange glissante le pénétra. Il allait ouvrir la bouche quand Sasuke le fit taire par un baiser. Ce n'était pas proprement dit désagréable mais il aurait pensé que c'était plus satisfaisant et pas aussi…bizarre. Sasuke recommença son manège de toute à l'heure, sa bouche glissant le long de son torse pour se poser à l'intérieur de la cuisse. Naruto retint sa respiration alors que la bouche de Sasuke remontait vers son sexe, lentement. Il ferma fortement les yeux quand il sentit la langue du brun se poser sur son gland et serra les draps comme si sa vie en dépendait. Alors le doigt qui l'avait pénétré se mit à bouger, lentement tandis que la bouche de Sasuke se refermait sur lui, l'envoyant, pour un temps dans les étoiles.

Naruto n'était plus puceau et il pensait avoir compris ce que signifiait prendre son pied mais pourtant, jamais il n'avait ressenti de telles sensations et il se demandait comment il avait pu passer à côté de cela jusqu'à maintenant. L'effet que lui faisait les mains, la langue de Sasuke était tout simplement indescriptible. Il avait chaud, sa respiration était devenue incontrôlable, comme son dos alors qu'il se cambrait pour rentrer encore plus profondément dans la bouche de Sasuke. Le doigt en lui ne le dérangeait plus, il était même plutôt présent et Naruto se jurait de ne plus jamais être réticent à l'idée de coucher avec un homme, surtout avec Sasuke.

Puis un second doigt vint s'ajouter au second alors qu'il écartait de lui-même les jambes pour laisser plus de champ libre à Sasuke. D'accord, c'était très légèrement douloureux mais rien de bien terrible surtout que la langue du brun s'occupait toujours de son sexe, le distrayant suffisamment pour que la douleur soit minime. Finalement, un troisième doigt s'ajouta encore, Naruto planta ses dents dans sa lèvre pour retenir son cri et respira profondément alors que la douleur laissait déjà place au plaisir. Et alors, tout s'arrêta. Le contact de la bouche de Sasuke sur son membre cessa, ses doigts se retirèrent et son corps se décolla du sien, le faisant gémir de frustration et ouvrir les yeux qu'il avait fermés par reflexe. Il vit simplement Sasuke qui le fixait, lui et qui s'approchait. Le brun se repositionna entre ses jambes, posant son front contre celui de Naruto qui passa ses bras autour des épaules du brun et ferma les yeux. Sasuke commença à la pénétrer, doucement, sans heurts alors que sa respiration était hachée. Une fois entièrement rentré, Sasuke soupira rouvrant les yeux pour les planter dans ceux azurs.

Ce que Naruto put lire dans les prunelles noires lui coupa le souffle.

Les yeux qu'il avait trouvés si vides la première fois qu'il les avait vus et si en colère n'étaient plus les mêmes. Le désir et l'envie s'y lisait, assurément mais de la tendresse y était aussi visible et encore quelque chose d'autre que Naruto n'arrivait pas exactement à identifier mais qui lui semblait le plus important, comme si les barrières que Sasuke tenait toujours en place pour se protéger avaient cédées et qu'il lui permettait de rentrer dans ses pensées. Naruto eut alors la conviction qu'il ne faisait pas que coucher ensemble, qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux, quelque chose d'étrange et de fort qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment mais qu'il aimait.

Puis Sasuke se mit à bouger, lentement d'abord et de plus en plus rapidement alors que les cris de Naruto s'élevaient peu à peu dans la pièce, à mesure que la jouissance montait. Toujours en maintenant un rythme soutenu, le brun heurta la prostate de Naruto qui cria une nouvelle fois avant de se resserrer contre Sasuke et de rouler des hanches pour que le sexe de Sasuke frappe encore une fois ce point qui lui avait envoyé une décharge électrique à travers tout le corps.

À plusieurs reprises, le brun s'arrangea pour la frapper, faisant hurler Naruto qui le serrer avec une force insoupçonnée. Puis petit à petit, des tremblements parcoururent les jambes du blond, les décharges de plaisir se faisaient de plus en plus proches alors que Sasuke commençait à le masturber pour bien le faire tourner de l'œil. C'est avec un « Sasuke » difficilement soupiré qu'il éjacula entre eux et que l'orgasme démarra, le déconnectant momentanément de la réalité mais cependant pas assez pour ignorer la contraction du sexe de Sasuke qui jouit à son tour.

Naruto ne réalisa pas tout de suite que Sasuke s'était déjà retiré et le serrait dans ses bras, sa joue posée sur le sommet de son crâne. Déjà, il sentait le sommeil engourdir ses membres et il s'endormit contre son brun en murmurant un « Tu sais, je crois que je suis amoureux de toi, Sasuke. »

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu et rendez-vous dimanche prochain pour la suite!

Review?


	10. Est ce que tu veux m'épouser?

**Note de l'auteure: **Voici le chapitre suivant, j'espère qu'il vous plaira...ou pas...^^

Merci aux reviewers

**Disclamer: **Le monde de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

**Chapitre 10**

**ou**

**Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser?**

Sasuke, devant son miroir, refit le nœud de sa cravate pour la troisième fois. Il avait l'air fatigué mais sa pâleur habituelle avait cédé sa place à une légère touche de rose sur ses pommettes et ses yeux brillaient d'une étincelle qu'il ne connaissait pas, tout comme ce reflet que le miroir lui renvoyait. Tout avait été une regrettable erreur, du début à la fin. Jamais il n'aurait dû laisser Naruto tomber amoureux de lui. Il n'en avait pas le droit, plus le droit et il le savait mais ce reflet lui démontrait que, peut-être, il n'était pas aussi certain que ça de ses convictions.

Avec un soupir d'exaspération, il enleva ses lunettes et se frotta le front dans un vain espoir de faire cesser le mal de crâne qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il s'était levé. Itachi était sensé venir le chercher. Aujourd'hui, il demandait la main de Hinata Hyuuga. Un dîner était organisé en début d'après-midi entre les deux familles pour que Sasuke puisse demander la jeune fille en mariage. Il n'avait pas le droit de tomber amoureux de Naruto.

La sonnette retentit et il n'eut pas le temps de dire « entrez » que son frère se tenait déjà derrière lui. Élégant et toujours classe, Itachi le couvait du regard. Ils s'étaient toujours bien entendu mais sans plus. Leur relation était un peu bizarre. Chacun des frères enviait l'autre ce qui provoquait parfois des tensions insupportables. Pourtant, Sasuke ne comprenait pas en quoi Itachi pouvait être jaloux de lui.

-On peut y aller?

-Oui, on y va.

Une fois dans la voiture, Itachi alluma le chauffage et augmenta le volume de la radio qui diffusa une douce mélodie mélancolique qui fichu encore plus le cafard à Sasuke. Cette journée risquait bien d'être la plus pénible de sa vie. Le trajet était long au grand soulagement de Sasuke qui aurait tout le temps de cogiter, bercé par le mouvement régulier du véhicule.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir refusé? Demanda Itachi au bout d'un quart d'heure de silence.

-Refusé quoi?

-Ce mariage, évidemment.

-Je n'ai pas le choix.

-Tu dis toujours ça.

-Parce que c'est vrai.

-Non et tu le sais, rétorqua Itachi.

-C'est toi qui ne sait rien.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu penses?

-Oui.

-Tu fiches ta vie en l'air.

-Je sais, soupira Sasuke.

-Alors pourquoi?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu es un vrai mouton de panurge.

-Non.

-Mais alors bouge, merde Sasuke!

Sasuke, qui n'avait cessé de contempler le paysage, tourna son visage vers le profil d'Itachi. Son frère s'énervait rarement et s'il le faisait, c'était une colère froide qui suintait de tous les pores de sa peau mais en tout cas pas une colère aussi visible que celle-là.

-Tu veux bien arrêter d'essayer de sauver ma pauvre âme égarée et me laisser vivre ma vie? S'énerva à son tour Sasuke.

-Sauf que tu ne la vis pas. Ta vie, tu la subis.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Arrivés devant le restaurant, Itachi se parqua habilement et Sasuke sortit de la voiture en ruminant son agacement. Son frère, il ne savait pas, tout simplement. Le parking était presque vide et le restaurant encore plus quand ils y entrèrent. Sasuke n'était même pas nerveux alors qu'il vérifiait que l'étui de la bague était toujours dans sa poche. C'était sa mère qui la lui avait donnée, c'était la bague de sa mère et Sasuke était franchement déçu de devoir la donner à Hinata. Cette bague, elle comptait beaucoup pour sa mère.

Avec un large sourire, son père l'accueillit, lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule avant de le suivre dans la salle qu'il avait réservée pour les « festivités ». Hiashi Hyuuga le reçut lui aussi avec un sourire et Sasuke prit place à côté d'Hinata. La jeune fille, habillée d'une robe mauve, lui lança un sourire timide auquel il ne répondit pas puis elle posa sa main sur la sienne. Sasuke releva le regard, surpris. La jeune fille avait le rouge aux joues et le regardait par-dessous ses cils. Le brun haussa un sourcil septique et le dîner commença.

Les banalités habituelles étaient échangées et les badinages incessants amplifiaient le mal de tête de Sasuke, à son plus grand agacement, d'ailleurs. Et quand vint le dessert, son géniteur lui lança un regard significatif. En déglutissant discrètement, Sasuke se leva pour attirer l'attention sur lui. Les discussions cessèrent immédiatement.

-Et bien, j'aimerais profiter de l'occasion pour demander à vous, Hiashi, la main de votre fille, débita Sasuke d'un ton morne et clairement ennuyé.

-C'est à elle qu'il faut le demander, gloussa Hiashi.

En se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel, Sasuke s'agenouilla devant la jeune fille et sortit l'écrin de velours pour le présenter à la jeune fille.

-Hinata, est-ce que tu veux m'épouser?

Sasuke n'en revenait pas de dire ça, mais alors vraiment pas et la réaction de la jeune fille le surprit tout autant. Elle semblait émue au-delà du possible et ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Sasuke ne comprenait pas, elle lui avait pourtant fait clairement comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas l'épouser alors qu'elle semblait maintenant ravie et pliait et dépliait sans cesse son doigt sur lequel figurait la bague.

-Oh oui! S'exclama-t-elle.

Alors elle sauta au cou du brun avant de poser sa bouche sur celle de Sasuke qui en fut pétrifié. Tout le monde applaudit succinctement et voilà, il était fiancé et son avenir bouclé.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke tournait dans son appartement comme un lion en cage. Les événements de la journée l'avaient un peu dépassé, il le reconnaissait. Sur le trajet du retour, il n'avait pas échangé un mot avec son frère. Itachi avait pincé les lèvres et avait gardé son regard fixé sur la route, ignorant totalement son petit-frère, tétanisé sur le siège passager. De plus, son père avait exigé de lui qu'il accueillî la jeune fille dans son appartement. Et là, une évidence s'était imposée à son esprit…Et Naruto, dans tout ça?

Naruto ne savait rien de tout ça, il pensait que Sasuke n'avait personne et, dans un sens, c'était vrai. L'Uchiha ne se considérait pas comme pris mais, peut-être, devrait-il revoir son jugement. Il était fiancé à la Hyuuga et Naruto lui avait avoué le soir d'avant être peut-être amoureux de lui. Comment était-il sensé se sortir de là? Il devait le dire à Naruto mais il n'était pas certain que ce dernier serait ravi. Cependant, il n'en avait cure, après tout, il n'était pas amoureux de lui et c'était juste un amusement passager qui ne durerait pas. Et là, justement ça avait assez duré. Le blondinet n'était qu'un gosse de 17 ans qui ne pouvait rien lui apporter de bon si ce n'était de gros ennuis. Sasuke lui dirait au plus vite que ça ne pouvais pas continuer, qu'il l'avait compris et puis voilà, rien de plus, pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. Oui, c'était ce que Sasuke pensait quand on sonna à sa porte. En grognant, il alla ouvrir et fut déconcerté quand la porte découvrit Naruto. Ses cheveux étaient trempés, sûrement à cause de la pluie, et gouttaient le long de son cou. Son sac d'école était sur son épaule et il tenait un sac plastique à l'emblème du restaurant japonais à l'autre bout de la rue.

-Je viens t'acheter avec de la nourriture, faut que tu m'aides pour un devoir, dit Naruto d'entrée de jeu.

-Tu ne te trompes pas de personne? Je ne suis pas un estomac sur pattes, moi.

-D'accord, mais j'ai rien de mieux…Alors? Demanda Naruto en joignant ses mains à hauteur de son cœur comme dans une prière, dévisageant Sasuke de ses grands yeux brillants.

Automatiquement, les lèvres de l'Uchiha s'étirèrent en un léger sourire heureux qu'il n'arrivait pas à réprimer. Non! Il devait mettre un terme à tout cela avant que ça ne tourne à la catastrophe. Il allait le rembarrer et dans les règles de l'art.

-Allez, couina Naruto en sautillant presque sur place.

-C'est bon, entre, s'exaspéra Sasuke en levant les yeux au ciel bien que son sourire était toujours visible.

Le blondinet ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et entra dans l'appartement tout en enlevant son blouson détrempé et ses baskets qui chuintaient, gorgées d'eau, à chacun de ses pas. Avec un soupire fatigué, Sasuke ouvrit le placard mural de l'entrée pour en sortir un linge qu'il lança à la tête de Naruto.

-Merci! S'exclama-t-il avec un immense sourire qui lui fit fermer les yeux.

Non, Sasuke était sensé mettre les choses au clair, ne pas l'oublier.

-C'est quoi, cette fois, ton problème? Demanda Sasuke en s'asseyant à la grande table de son salon vite imité par le blond.

-Mais encore ce vieux chnoque fan de tes bouquins qui demande une analyse totalement loufoque et impossible à faire. Dis, tu penses vraiment à tout ça quand tu écris?

-Penser à quoi? S'étonna Sasuke.

-Ben à toutes les figures de style, les champs lexicaux, les isotopies, la focalisation et tout le tintouin?

-Oh, ça dépend pour quel passage.

Les deux jeunes hommes se penchèrent sur le nouvel extrait que Naruto devait analyser.

Sasuke l'avouait, il aurait dû lui expliquer la situation depuis un moment, il en avait l'occasion mais toutes ses bonnes résolutions, ses idées comme quoi Naruto ne pouvait rien lui apporter s'envolaient, comme parties en fumée. Rien n'avait plus rien d'importance, il ne pensait plus aux ennuis qu'il pourrait avoir, il ne se souciait plus de son père ou d'Hinata. Il voyait juste Naruto à côté de lui, la chaleur de son bras contre le sien et son sourire qui lui réchauffait indéniablement le cœur comme jamais. Loin de Naruto, c'était facile de lui résister, c'était d'une simplicité risible de le considérer comme une présence indésirable. Mais à le voir comme ça, rieur et toujours de bonne humeur, il ne pouvait ignorer les battements accélérés de son cœur et ses doigts qu'il serrait en un point crispé pour ne pas les laisser courir sur la peau caramel du blond. Non, il n'avait pas envie de dire à Naruto de s'en aller et là était tout le problème. Surtout qu'il savait que Naruto apprendrait un jour au l'autre pour lui et Hinata.

-Sasuke? Demanda Naruto en agitant sa main devant la figure du brun.

-Hm?

-Tu voudrais bien répondre à ma question, dis? S'enquit Naruto, les joues gonflées d'un air boudeur.

-Et quelle est-elle?

-Tu ne m'écoutes pas!

-Chacun son tour, rétorqua Sasuke avec un sourire impudent.

Naruto était sur le point de rouvrir la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose mais il la referma bien vite en remarquant l'étincelle espiègle dans le regard de Sasuke et un sourire charmeur étira ses lèvres alors qu'il se penchait un peu plus sur lui.

-Quoi? Tu aimes bien m'entendre parler, c'est ça? Demanda Naruto en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

-Pas spécialement parler mais plutôt gémir mon prénom comme tu l'as fait hier soir, souffla Sasuke en glissant ostensiblement son regard jusqu'à la bouche entrouverte de Naruto.

-Ne rêve pas trop, je ne te ferai pas cette faveur la prochaine fois, murmura Naruto en se rapprochant d'avantage.

-La prochaine fois? Demanda Sasuke, ses lèvres s'étirant dans un demi-sourire.

-Ouais, la prochaine fois, acquiesça Naruto en se penchant suffisamment pour effleurer les lèvres de Sasuke qui se recula brutalement.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de pouffer en observant le visage un peu perdu de Naruto face à son retrait soudain et surtout totalement inattendu. Après tout, le blond ne serait pas le seul à être joueur.

-Sasuke! S'insurgea Naruto. Tu es méchant!

Le brun ne put que rire devant la remarque totalement puérile et enfantine du blond ce qui ne fit qu'énerver d'avantage ce dernier, apparemment mécontent d'être pris à la légère.

-Sérieux! C'est pas sympa!

-Je sais, je sais, rit Sasuke devant la face contrariée de Naruto qui croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, désolé. Tu m'en veux?

Naruto le jaugea du regard quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête de gauche à droite. Alors seulement Sasuke se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser rapidement, revenant plusieurs fois faucher ses lèvres tandis que les mains du blond se refermaient déjà sur sa chemise. Rapidement, le baiser gagna en intensité et, d'un mouvement habile, Naruto se leva de sa chaise pour s'asseoir sur les genoux de Sasuke pendant que leurs langues se mélangeaient. Le blond se recula un instant pour lâcher un « je t'aime » haletant et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre revint chercher ses lèvres.

Sasuke sentait son cœur battre, fort, trop fort. Est-ce que Naruto avait compris qu'il était totalement incapable de lui dire la même chose? Qu'il était incapable de lui dire qu'il l'aimait? Non pas que ce fut le cas, il ne devait pas l'aimer et il le savait. Mais comment expliquer ce sentiment de bonheur et de joie, mêlé au plaisir et au désir, alors qu'il se levait de sa chaise et se dirigeait dans sa chambre, le blond dans ses bras? Parce que ne disait-on pas « faire l'amour »? Sasuke était incapable de lui expliquer ce qu'il éprouvait verbalement pour lui mais son corps, lui, le faisait et Sasuke était presque persuadé que Naruto l'avait compris, et sûrement, bien mieux que lui.

* * *

C'est fini pour cette semaine!^^ à dimanche prochain!

Review?


	11. Est  ce que ça va?

**Note de l'auteure: **Bon, ben voici le chapitre 11, que dire de plus? à part un grand merci aux reviewers.^^

**Disclamer: **Le monde de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

**Chapitre 11**

**ou**

**Est-ce que ça va?**

Naruto attendait le bus, assis sur un des seuls bancs protégés de la pluie. Il se tournait les pouces mais son apparence décontractée n'était justement qu'une apparence. Cela faisait presque une semaine que le blond fréquentait réellement Sasuke et Naruto se posait des questions, beaucoup de questions. À commencer par la fameuse interrogation sur les sentiments du brun à son égard. Certes, lui-même avait peu être avoué son amour un peu trop vite. Mais il disait la vérité, il en était persuadé. Il suffisait que Sasuke soit dans les parages pour qu'un sourire béat ne s'étale sur ses lèvres. Même Ino le lui avait fait remarqué et il avait nié, avec ferveur d'abord jusqu'à lui avouer que, effectivement, il ressentait quelque chose pour Sasuke. Elle avait semblé un peu perplexe mais heureuse pour lui.

Sauf que Naruto avait compris que Sasuke ne l'aimait pas vraiment ou que, tout de moins, ce dernier était incapable d'exprimer ses sentiments à voix haute. De plus, il était toujours froid et un peu méprisant même s'il ne semblait pas dédaigné la présence du blondinet. Naruto se demandait vaguement si ça avait un rapport avec son père. Après tout, Sasuke lui avait avoué lui-même qu'il n'assumait pas son homosexualité devant sa famille et il semblait ne pas s'entendre avec ce dernier, peut-être y avait-il un lien? Il ne savait pas trop mais il préférait éviter de se poser trop de questions…Il s'interrogeait quand même. Était-ce normal de ressentir des sentiments aussi forts alors qu'il ne connaissait Sasuke que depuis quelques semaines et qu'il ne savait presque rien sur lui? C'était aussi un point qui engendrait toujours des doutes en lui.

Mais pour l'heure, il chassa ces préoccupations de sa tête et se leva quand il aperçut le bus arriver sous la pluie. Il allait tranquillement rejoindre la queue qui s'était déjà formée quand quelque chose de dur percuta sa mâchoire. Sous le choc violent, Naruto vacilla un instant, sa main sur sa joue pour calmer la douleur lancinante. Il n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir le deuxième coup partir quand il porta instinctivement son bras devant son visage; geste totalement inutile puisque, cette fois, le coup atteignit son estomac. Plié en deux sous la douleur, il entendit vaguement l'agitation autour de lui. Puis un cri plus aigu que les autres lui fit relever la tête juste à temps pour voir un éclat métallique fondre sur lui et, une nouvelle fois encore, il eut juste le temps de lever son bras pour se protéger. Une douleur cuisante naquit dans son bras quand la lame s'enfonça dans sa peau. Autour de lui, les gens criaient alors qu'il pouvait voir son agresseur prendre la fuite, grande et mince, la silhouette lui semblait étrangement familière mais des inquiétudes plus terre-à-terre accaparèrent son attention. À commencer par son bras en sang qui le brûlait atrocement.

-Est-ce que ça va? Lui demanda un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, le visage inquiet.

-Je crois, souffla Naruto en appuyant sur sa blessure.

Au loin, on entendait déjà les sirènes de l'ambulance.

-Oh, mais ce n'est rien, essaya de le rassurer Naruto alors que les gens avaient formé un cercle autour d'eux.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr, confia l'homme en observant la blessure, c'est profond et ça saigne abondamment, vous devriez vous laisser faire.

-Mais…

Sans l'écouter, l'homme sortit un mouchoir propre de sa poche pour le nouer un peu au-dessus de son coude si fort qu'il sentait son bras s'engourdir. Les ambulanciers se frayèrent alors un passage parmi la foule abondante qui restait là, à le fixer comme une bête de foire et Naruto se sentit étrangement mal à l'aise. Avec des gestes assurés et méthodiques, ils examinèrent sa blessure avant de décréter que c'était assez sérieux et que quelques points de suture seraient nécessaires. Naruto les regarda avec des yeux ronds quand ils l'embarquèrent dans l'ambulance. Évidemment, des choses pareilles n'arrivaient qu'à lui.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

L'agitation régnait en maître autour de Naruto. Des policiers étaient venus l'interroger alors qu'une infirmière, stagiaire de toute évidence, vu le nombre de maladresses, était en train de le recoudre. Le médecin de garde avait finalement diagnostiqué que des points de suture suffiraient amplement ainsi que du repos pour qu'il se remette du « choc », des psychologues étaient d'ailleurs mis à sa disposition si besoin était. Bref, les policiers avaient passé une demi-heure à l'interroger même s'il n'avait pas grand-chose à dire et que le souvenir des événements se mélangeait dans un brouillard confus et particulièrement dense. L'homme d'une quarantaine d'années l'avait accompagné et parlait maintenant au policier pour leur faire une description de son agresseur. Jiraya avait été prévenu et devrait arriver d'ici quelques minutes. Un joyeux charivari régnait donc et n'aidait en rien Naruto.

À ce moment, son téléphone se mit à sonner et il demanda l'infirmière, quand il reconnut le numéro de Sasuke, de le laisser seul pour qu'il puisse prendre l'appel. Elle hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif et tira les rideaux autour du lit pour l'isoler quelque peu.

-Allo? Répondit Naruto.

-Naruto? Où est-ce que tu es? Demanda la voix de Sasuke avec des accents légèrement inquiets.

-Heu…c'est assez compliqué, en fait…

-Comment ça?

-Et bien…on pourrait dire que j'ai légèrement été…agressé à l'arrêt de bus…avoua Naruto en guettant la réaction de Sasuke.

-Agresser? Répéta le brun d'une voix légèrement hystérique.

-Oui mais je vais bien! S'empressa d'ajouter Naruto.

-Tu es où exactement maintenant? Demanda très lentement Sasuke.

-à l'hôpital…

-à l'hôpital et tu dis aller bien? Hurla presque Sasuke.

-Oui mais non, enfin, je veux dire que j'ai juste quelques points de suture, précisa Naruto en jetant un regard un peu dégoûté à l'estafilade qui courait le long de son bras droite.

-J'arrive, trancha le brun d'un ton catégorique.

-Non! Enfin, je veux dire que Jiraya va venir me chercher. Ne te déplace pas pour rien.

-…Il ne sait pas, hein? POur nous, je veux dire, demanda Sasuke.

-Comme ton père, répondit Naruto d'un ton un plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-D'accord… quand est-ce qu'on peut se voir, alors?

-Je ne sais, je te rappelle, d'accord?

-D'accord.

-Sasuke?

-Hm?

-Heu…hésita Naruto en triturant inconsciemment un fil qui dépassait du drap du lit sur lequel il était assis, on se voit bientôt, hein? Finit-il par demander d'une petite voix qui l'agaça au plus haut point.

-…Oui, bien sûr, répondit Sasuke après un petit temps de silence, on se voit bientôt.

-Oui, bonne nuit.

-Toi aussi.

Sasuke raccrocha et Naruto mit un instant à le réaliser quand l'infirmière ouvrit à nouveau le rideau et reprit sa place sur le tabouret pour continuer son travail. Naruto avait la fâcheuse impression qu'elle avait tout entendu, volontairement bien sûr et qu'elle n'avait tiré le rideau que pour mieux se dissimuler.

-Votre petite amie? Demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment en prenant bien peine de ne pas le regarder.

-Et en quoi ça vous concerne? S'enquit sèchement Naruto.

-Oh moi, ce que j'en disais…vous avez l'air inquiet, c'est tout.

-Peut-être parce que je viens de me faire agresser il n'y a pas une heure! S'exclama Naruto en apercevant son parrain franchir les portes des urgences au même instant. Tsunade le suivait de près, ses tresses fouettant l'air ainsi que ses épaules.

-Est-ce que ça va? S'exclama-t-elle quand elle arriva près de lui, posant ses mains sur ses genoux sans se soucier de déranger l'infirmière indiscrète.

-Oui, ça va, la rassura Naruto en souriant bêtement et en se grattant la nuque.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

-Oh, un fou furieux qui avait besoin de se défouler, sans doute…

-Tu ne l'as pas vu? Demanda Tsunade en scrutant son visage, ses grands yeux marron clairement inquiets.

-Non, j'ai juste vu sa silhouette quand il est parti.

-Mais le plus important, c'est que tu ailles bien, coupa Jiraya alors que Tsunade avait déjà ouvert la bouche pour parler, je vais aller voir le médecin.

Il s'éloigna et l'infirmière comprit qu'elle aurait tout intérêt à se dépêcher de finir et de déguerpir au plus vite. Elle se hâta de poser le dernier point et de fuir aussi vite que possible le regard incendiaire de Tsunade.

-Naruto…tu n'étais pas sensé être chez Ino, aujourd'hui?

-Oui, j'y étais, confirma Naruto.

-Mais alors que faisais-tu en pleine centre ville tout seul?

-Mais je…

-Oh mais ne me prends pas pour une idiote! On a parlé avec le monsieur qui t'a accompagné ici.

-Ah…

-Comme tu dis! Je peux avoir une explication? Demanda Tsunade.

-Ben en fait…tu sais que je bosse le soir, pendant la semaine? Et ben mon patron se trouve être en l'occurrence Sasuke Uchiha, le célèbre écrivain et patati et patata, qui m'aide entre autre pour mes devoirs de français, c'est chez lui que j'allais, avoua Naruto dans un demi-mensonge.

Après tout, Sasuke l'aidait réellement pour ses devoirs même si généralement, ils ne travaillaient pas longtemps. Alors Naruto ne considérait pas qu'il mentait, ou du moins, pas vraiment, il ne faisait que dissimulé une partie des faits.

-Pourquoi ne nous l'as-tu pas dit? S'étonna Tsunade.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Enfin, ce n'est pas grave, tu le remercieras de ce qu'il fait pour toi. Ça a l'air de quelqu'un de très gentil.

-Oui, il l'est, acquiesça Naruto.

Le silence s'installa, enfin, pas vraiment puisque autour d'eux, les bruits se mélangeaient en un bourdonnement incessant. Jiraya ne mit pas longtemps avant de revenir avec l'autorisation de sortie pour Naruto.

Une fois rentré, le blond se sentit incroyablement fatigué et fila se coucher mais pas sans oublier de se réjouir d'une chose. Sasuke avait semblé réellement inquiet et il essaierait d'aller le voir demain, après avoir fait ses devoirs.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto avait passé son dimanche à dormir et son bras l'avait brûlé tout au long de la journée. Le médecin n'était pas inquiet, c'était normal, il devait seulement se reposer. Aussi, il ne mit pas le nez dehors de toute la journée et fut presque heureux de retourner en cours le lundi.

Sauf quand il vit Ino qui fonçait déjà vers lui, son regard élargi par l'inquiétude.

-Est-ce que ça va? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, je vais bien, répondit fermement Naruto.

-Mais…

-Je t'assure que je vais bien! Répéta-t-il.

-Tout de même, tu t'es quand même fait poignarder! S'exclama Ino.

-Non, je ne me suis pas…

-Comment tu appelles ça alors?

-Heu…ok, mais je vais quand même bien!

-D'accord…concéda-t-elle.

-Combien de fois je vais devoir te le dire? Demanda-t-il, légèrement excédé.

-Un certain nombre de fois, je crois.

-Ok, je vais bien.

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de son amie et il ne put s'empêcher lui aussi de sourire. Ino lui remontait toujours le moral.

-Alors tu n'as pas pu aller chez ton beau brun? S'enquit-elle poliment.

-Non mais j'irai après les cours, aujourd'hui.

-Tu sais, tu devrais arrêter de bosser et aller toujours chez lui.

-C'est ce que je compte lui dire, approuva Naruto.

-C'est vrai?

-Oui. C'est trop fatiguant de bosser le soir.

-Tu vas le dire à Jiraya?

-Non.

-Oh…liaison clandestine et dangereuse? Susurra-t-elle, c'est excitant.

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel et Ino lui lança un regard aguicheur, sa langue entre les dents. Naruto ne put rien faire d'autre que d'éclater de rire sous le regard outragé de sa meilleure amie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Après les cours, Naruto partit en direction de l'appartement de Sasuke, l'ayant prévenu au préalable de sa visite. Il se trouvait déjà devant la porte de l'immeuble mais quand il voulut la pousser, elle s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme. Grand et fin, il devait être un peu plus grand que lui et son teint était encore plus pâle que celui de Sasuke mais à la différence de l'Uchiha, ce jeune homme semblait malade.

-Pardon, s'excusa Naruto en se poussant.

-Vous êtes Naruto Uzumaki?

-Heu…oui, et vous? Demanda-t-il surpris.

-Oh, excusez-moi! Saï, répondit-il en tendant sa main, je suis un vieil ami de Sasuke.

-Ah, oui…

Oui, effectivement, son premier petit copain. Naruto ignorait que Sasuke avait gardé contact avec lui, c'était étrange mais en même temps, le brun ne prenait pas la peine de lui dire grand-chose.

-Vous êtes venu voir Sasuke?

-Oui, vous aussi?

-Oui mais il n'a pas voulu m'ouvrir. Dison que nous ne nous sommes pas quittés en très bon termes autrefois.

Ça, Naruto pouvait l'imaginer.

-Et bien, ravi de vous avoir rencontré, peut-être à bientôt.

-Oui, c'est ça, au revoir, répondit Naruto en regardant le dénommé Saï s'éloigner.

Comment diable le connaissait-il? C'était pour le moins étrange mais Naruto entra dans l'immeuble sans plus se poser de questions. Il appela l'ascenseur, comme toujours et toqua à la porte de Sasuke. Il sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit immédiatement à la volée et Sasuke l'attira à l'intérieur en le plaquant contre sa poitrine si fort que Naruto avait de la peine à respirer.

-Heu…Sasuke? Demanda-t-il alors que le brun resserrait d'avantage son étreinte.

-Est-ce que ça va? S'enquit l'Uchiha en ignorant son intervention.

-Oui, bien sûr! Pourquoi tout le monde me pose cette question? S'énerva Naruto.

-Tu te le demandes vraiment? Demanda Sasuke en haussant un de ses élégants soucils.

Naruto soupira. D'accord, il y avait _peut-être _une raison à cette question mais il en avait marre de répondre inlassablement la même chose.

-Au fait, je voulais te dire, je préférerais effectivement arrêter de bosser le soir. Commença Naruto pour changer de sujet alors que Sasuke le relâchait et l'entraînait à sa suite sur le canapé.

-Pas de problème.

-Comme ça je pourrai venir plus souvent ici…

-Oui, répondit Sasuke après un petit temps d'hésitation qui surprit Naruto.

Il observa, discrètement, le regard de Sasuke qui semblait se sentir coupable. Peut-être n'était-ce que son imagination mais il avait l'impression que le brun avait quelque chose à cacher. Sans doute y avait-il un rapport avec la visite de Saï, juste un peu plus tôt…

-Tu sais, j'ai croisé Saï, en arrivant, lâcha innocemment Naruto en s'asseyant à côté de Sasuke et en appuyant sa tête sur son épaule.

-Saï? Répéta Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui, il m'a dit que tu n'avais pas voulu lui ouvrir.

-Il est venu ici? S'étonna Sasuke.

-Puisque je te le dis! Il a sonné chez toi, après tout! S'énerva Naruto.

-Non, il n'a jamais sonné.

-Comment ça?

-Ce gars, un jour, faudrait vraiment songer à le castrer.

-Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé avec lui? Demanda Naruto.

-Rien, il ne s'est rien passé. C'est juste un enfoiré.

-Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé, lui reprocha Naruto.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir ça.

-De toute façon, tu ne me dis jamais rien, bougonna Naruto en croisant les bras.

-Et toi, tu es trop curieux.

-Mais de là à me cacher presque tout de ton passé…rétorqua Naruto.

-Pas tout mon passé.

-Oui mais la plus grande partie quand même. Moi, je te dis tout ce que tu veux savoir.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es une vraie pipelette, pire qu'une fille, ricana Sasuke.

-Tu ne veux pas juste répondre à mes questions? Demanda Naruto en se penchant vers le brun.

-Non, et arrête avec ces histoires maintenant. Je te jure, ton agression a dû…

Sasuke s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase, attirant le regard interrogatif de Naruto sur lui. Le brun semblait en proie à un doute qui le troublait apparemment beaucoup mais quand Naruto voulut lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, Sasuke se jeta littéralement sur ses lèvres et, comme toujours dans ces moments-là, Naruto oubliait totalement ce qui n'avait pas de rapports avec les lèvres, la langue ou les mains de Sasuke. Il aurait tout le temps de questionner Sasuke plus tard et puis, ça ne devait pas avoir grande importance.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et à dimanche prochain pour la suite!^^

Mis à part ça, j'aurais quelques questions à vous soumettre...à commencer par: Savez vous qui est l'agresseur? Allez, c'est pas bien difficle!^^

Et aussi, quies est-ce que vous préférez dans cette histoire? Sasuke ou Naruto? Ou même Hinata, Ino, Sakura ou encore d'autre personnage? J'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous pensez d'eux, car, en tant qu'auteure, je n'ai sûrement pas la même vision que vous. Enfin, merci de prendre la peine de répondre à ces questions, si vous le voulez, bien sûr! ^^

Review?


	12. Nous?

**Note de l'auteure: **Et bien voilà un petit chapitre 11 que j'ai eu bien du mal à écrire...Ah la la...pas facile la vie des fois...Ouais, j'ai envie de parler mais je vais arrêter la de vous enquiquinez.

Merci au reviewer!^^

**Diclamer: **Le monde de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

**Chapitre 11**

**ou**

**Nous?**

Sasuke avait un doute, un affreux doute. Était-ce vraiment une coïncidence que Naruto se fasse agresser et que, deux jours plus tard, il rencontre Saï alors que ce dernier n'était pas réapparut depuis près de 4 ans maintenant? Ça semblait tellement improbable que ce ne pouvait pas être le fruit du hasard. Mais comment Saï aurait-il appris qu'il était avec Naruto? Rien n'avait filtré, même Naruto n'avait rien dit de son côté, enfin…si, à Ino sans doute mais Sasuke ne pensait pas que la jeune fille connaisse Saï. Alors forcément, ça l'inquiétait. Il aurait dû aller en parler à son père mais si ce dernier mettait la main sur Saï et que ce fumier balançait tout à propos de lui et Naruto…Autant laisser courir pour le moment. Jusqu'à ce que la situation se clarifie tout du moins. Enfin, il avait beau se dire ça, ça ne faisait pas moins trois jours qu'il se rongeait les sangs.

Et puis, si seulement il n'y avait que ça. Aujourd'hui, il était sensé passer la journée avec Hinata. C'était ce qui l'embêtait le plus actuellement, il avait dû trouver une excuse pour se soustraire à la présence de Naruto qui devenait de plus en plus envahissant mais au lieu de le déranger, Sasuke se surprenait à véritablement apprécier le temps passé en la compagnie de son blondinet. Et puis, la question de l'emménagement de la demoiselle s'était posée…N'était-elle pas sensée venir vivre chez lui, juste après les fiançailles? Ou quelque chose dans ce genre tout du moins? Son père ne lui en avait pas reparlé mais ça ne serait tardé, il en était certain. Surtout que, quand les médias seraient au courant, l'histoire risquait de faire malgré tout un peu de bruit et Sasuke ne voulait absolument pas que Naruto l'apprenne de cette manière. Oh mon dieu, mais quelle prise de tête! Si seulement il pouvait oublier tout ces tracas pour seulement deux petites heures, le temps que son mal de crâne disparaisse. Et puis, il avait encore ces satanés délais à respecter pour rendre le manuscrit à Sakura…quelle misère…Des fois, Sasuke se disait sincèrement que tout serait décidemment plus facile s'il choisissait de…enfin, non.

Avec un regard chargé de désarroi, il fixa son reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir. Son visage était si différent quand Naruto était avec lui, il l'avait déjà remarqué. Quelque chose brillait dans ses yeux pourtant si noirs à ce moment-là et un imperceptible sourire étirait continuellement ses lèvres alors qu'aujourd'hui, il ne ressemblait plus qu'à l'ombre de lui-même et se surprit même à sursauter quand la sonnerie se fit entendre dans le silence reposant de son appartement.

Sans grande conviction, il ouvrit la porte et fixa d'un œil vide la jeune Hyuuga. Ses grands yeux étaient baissés dans une mimique qui se voulait sans doute séductrice mais qui ne fit même pas hausser un sourcil à Sasuke qui resta de marbre. Pourquoi devait-il vivre tout ça déjà?

-Sasuke. Le salua-t-elle.

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il n'avait vraiment mais vraiment pas envie de faire un effort, aucun, niet, nada.

-Je peux entrer? Finit-elle par demander en levant son regard pâle vers lui.

Toujours sans piper mot, Sasuke s'effaça pour la laisser entrer. Elle passa devant lui et une odeur de frais suivit son sillage, l'odeur du début du printemps. Elle enleva lentement son manteau et Sasuke remarqua à peine le pull outrageusement décolleté qu'elle portait.

-Tu sais, il faudrait qu'on parle de quelque chose, commença-t-elle.

Tiens, ça lui rappelait qu'il devait téléphoner à Naruto, plus tard, dans la soirée. Sasuke se demandait si Naruto était du genre à rester devant son téléphone en attendant qu'il sonne? Ça lui aurait plu, d'un certain côté, que le blond attende son appel.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais je…continua-t-elle.

C'était vrai, ce n'était pas facile…dès que Naruto était loin. Après tout, il avait cette qualité de tout simplifier dans la vie. Il y allait toujours sans trop réfléchir, il faisait comme il le sentait et Sasuke l'admirer pour ce côté de son caractère pas si facile que ça à supporter, surtout quand il n'obtenait pas ce qu'il voulait de Sasuke.

-Mais je pense que nos parents seront d'accord et puis après tout, on va se marier et je…

Ah oui…Sasuke se demandait encore comment réagirait Naruto…c'était lui qu'il aurait dû demander en mariage…Oh, non, mauvaise idée…quoique, Sa tête aurait été drôle à voir. Sasuke imaginait bien ses yeux bleus exorbités et sa bouche grande ouverte avant qu'un immense sourire n'étire ses lèvres…mais c'était impossible, le blond était mineur et ils étaient deux hommes…Ah, si seulement il en avait pu être autrement. Sauf que Sasuke était persuadé que si lui ou Naruto avait été une fille, ça ne serait décidemment pas pareil, non vraiment pas.

-Et puis, on se marie parce qu'on attend de nous que nous perpétuions la lignée des Uchiha et des Hyuuga. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

Bof, lui et les gosses…Est-ce que Naruto en voudrait? Ça serait bête…mais l'idée d'imaginer Naruto en père n'était pas totalement loufoque, elle était même plutôt drôle. Le blond emmerdé par un mini Naruto…le pauvre.

-Sasuke, tu m'écoutes? Souffla Hinata, le ramenant à la réalité.

La jeune fille s'était dangereusement penchée sur lui et, le temps qu'il réagisse, ses lèvres s'écrasaient déjà sur les siennes. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, les yeux grands ouverts alors qu'il sentait la langue d'Hinata dans sa bouche. Il eut un haut le cœur. Sasuke la repoussa, sans aucun ménagement et, le rouge au joue, elle rit nerveusement.

-Oh, désolée, c'était peut-être un peu rapide, minauda-t-elle en posant sa main sur sa bouche.

Sasuke lui lança un regard des plus glaçants qui la fit se trémousser sur place, mal à l'aise.

-Sasuke…est-ce qu'il y a un problème? Demanda-t-elle.

-Tu as vraiment besoin que je t'aide pour savoir quel est le problème?

-Et bien…tu…tu ne sembles pas vraiment enthousiaste…

-Enthousiaste? Répéta Sasuke.

-Oui…enfin…je veux dire…une jeune fille vient sonner à ta porte et te dit que son devoir est d'avoir des enfants de toi…enfin, je veux dire…Bafouilla Hinata en rougissant.

-Tu veux dire coucher avec toi? Demanda Sasuke comme si c'était l'idée la plus stupide qu'elle ait jamais eu, ce qui n'était pas faux.

La Hyuuga sembla réellement douchée par cette réaction et oublia sa gêne pour le regard dans les yeux, dubitative et Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de rire nerveusement. Ses épaules tremblaient et il était secoué d'un rire qu'il essayait de garder silencieux, la main sur sa bouche. Oh mon dieu, s'était tellement drôle qu'il en avait mal au ventre.

-Mais quoi? C'est ce que sont sensés faire les couples mariés! Argua-t-elle.

Sasuke, toujours en proie à l'hilarité, ne pouvait pas répondre.

-ça veut dire que je ne suis pas à ton goût, c'est ça? Demanda-t-elle, soudain méprisante.

-Oh, si tu savais, lâcha difficilement Sasuke entre deux rires.

Oh, oui, si elle savait…si elle savait qu'il pensait tout le temps à Naruto même inconsciemment. Il s'arrêtait souvent en réalisant qu'il n'avait fait que penser à Naruto, toujours à lui et rien qu'à lui. Sasuke désirait le blond, son corps, sa peau l'enivraient mais au grand jamais il n'avait pensé coucher avec Hinata.

-Tu as une maîtresse, c'est ça? Demanda-t-elle, au bord des larmes.

Un instant, Sasuke fut tenté de répondre oui mais se ravisa au dernier instant. Ça ne pouvait que lui attirer des ennuis.

-Non, répondit-il en reprenant peu à peu son sérieux.

-Alors quoi? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne te vois tellement pas comme ça, articula lentement Sasuke en cherchant ses mots.

-Tu ne me désires pas, alors? S'enquit-elle sans prendre de détours.

-Absolument pas.

-Bien…Tu sais qu'on devra avoir des enfants.

-Un suffira amplement, affirma Sasuke alors que son regard devenait plus noir encore.

-Tu sais, je crois que je vais m'en aller.

-Je pense qu'il serait préférable, en effet, acquiesça Sasuke.

Elle hocha sèchement son menton avant de remettre rapidement sa veste et Sasuke crut voir une larme rouler le long de sa joue quand elle referma la porte de son appartement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke était soulagé que la jeune fille soit partie, il pouvait enfin respirer même s'il avait envie de hurler comme un dément et il ne put se retenir de jurer quand on sonna de nouveau à sa porte. Il ouvrit le battant à la volée, près à envoyer paître celui qui le dérangeait mais il se figea, le regard écarquillé. Un visage plus pâle encore que le sien le dévisagea, ses petits yeux noirs brillants et un sourire faux scotché aux lèvres. Saï. Il ne manquait réellement plus que lui.

-Sasuke, ça fait plaisir de te voir, le salua-t-il poliment en entrant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, siffla le brun sans pour autant bouger.

-Et bien, j'ai entendu dire que tu sortais avec un certain Naruto Uzumaki, très sympathique d'ailleurs.

-Non, je vais me marier à Hinata Hyuuga, répliqua Sasuke, la gorge étrangement sèche.

-Non, non, non, ne me mens pas, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Saï en refermant la porte et en enlevant les gants qu'il portait. Est-ce que tu sors avec Naruto Uzumaki? Répéta-t-il

-Et alors?

-Est-ce que tu l'aimes? Demanda Saï, soudain venimeux, le regard planté dans le sien.

-Non.

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres bleuies par le froid et une expression d'étrange satisfaction prit place du la figure de Saï.

-C'est drôle, tu mens tellement bien que je ne te crois pas.

-Et toi, tu n'es pas sensé avoir une ordonnance du juge comme quoi tu ne dois pas t'approcher de moi à moins de 200 mètres?

-Et qui pourrait le prouver à part toi? Demanda Saï.

-Personne, se força-t-il à répondre sans penser à Naruto.

-Enfin, c'est sans importance parce que même si tu appelles la police, je te balancerai à ton père.

-Il ne te croira pas.

-Pourtant, c'est étonnant mais la dernière fois, il m'a cru, non?

-Oui, sauf que cette fois, je vais me marier.

-Quelle honte pour une tapette, non?

-Tu l'es tout autant que moi.

-Peut-être.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici? Demanda finalement Sasuke qui, derrière ses airs bravaches, tremblait.

-Tu sais, j'ai un petit découvert à la banque, oh, trois fois rien, mais j'aurais besoin que tu me dépannes. Je suis sûr que tu comprends non?

-Combien?

-Trois cent mille. Lâcha Saï.

-Pardon?

-Je suis prêt à te faire une réduction si tu me paies en nature, bien sûr, acquiesça-t-il avec un petit sourire qui fit froid dans le dos à Sasuke, ne suis-je pas, après tout, ton premier amour? Acheva-t-il.

-Dans tes rêves, persiffla Sasuke.

-Pourtant, c'était bien toi qui me disais que tu n'aimais que moi, que tu ferais tout pour moi? Et tu étais en larmes quand j'ai dit que je te quittais.

-Le coup des photos m'oa un peu refroidi.

-Pourtant, je les trouve très intéressantes moi, ces photos. Ce n'est pas tout les jours que l'on peut voir un Uchiha gémir en train de se masturber avec trois de ses doigts dans les fesses et elles étaient faciles à trouver sur tous les sites pornos, ricana Saï.

-Dehors, ordonna-t-il.

-Attends, j'ai encore quelque conditions et j'ai décidé de te faire une fleur. Tu sais, ces photos, je les ai détruites depuis longtemps, ça n'a plus aucun intérêt maintenant. Sauf que...je ne sais pas si tu te souviens ce que je t'avais fait jurer, une fois hors du tribunal, nest-ce pas?

-Oui, acquiesça séchement Sasuke.

-Bien, donc si tu ne largue pas Naruto avant...allez, je te laisse deux mois, il risque de lui arriver beaucoup plus qu'un poignard enfoncé dans l'avant-bras, me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

-On ne peut plus clair, dit lentement Sasuke alors que la colère montait en lui.

Qui d'autre que cet enfoiré pouvait avoir fait ça à Naruto, hein?

-D'accord, alors tu fais le virement sur mon compte et je vais m'en aller tranquille et nos vies ne vont plus jamais se recroiser, ok?

-Saï…tu ne diras rien?

-ça, ça dépend seulement de toi Sasuke, pas de moi mais c'est vrai qu'il se pourrait que, malencontreusement, je doive révéler quelques un de tes petits secrets et ça serait dommage, non?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux réellement alors?

-Pour le moment, contente-toi de faire ce virement sur mon compte, d'accord?

Sasuke hocha la tête et, sans un bruit, Saï ouvrit la porte et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Sasuke avant de partir et ce, Sasuke espérait pour toujours.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke porta son bol de café à ses lèvres en regardant d'un œil Sakura qui feuilletait le manuscrit, les sourcils froncés par la concentration. Le café était presque vide en ce vendredi matin, ce qui arrangeait Sasuke d'ailleurs. Il aimait cet endroit pourtant pas vraiment luxueux ni vraiment très propre mais il était simple et confortable, tout devrait être comme ça, d'ailleurs. Son livre avançait toujours lentement et, comme il s'y était attendu, il n'arrête de pas de s'inquiéter quant au face à face qu'il avait eu avec Saï. Quand ce dernier était parti hier, Sasuke avait immédiatement procédé au virement de l'argent et Saï lui avait envoyé un e-mail pour le remercier et lui apprendre qu'il se barrait aux Canaries mais Sasuke pensait bien que ce psychopathe en puissance de s'arrêterait pas là, ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

-C'est pas mal, pas mal du tout mais j'avoue que j'ai de la peine à imaginer la chute.

-Moi aussi, avoua Sasuke, distrait.

-Ah bon? Tu écris un bouquin sans savoir sa fin? Demanda Sakura.

-Ouais.

-Pff…C'est vraiment l'horreur d'être ton éditrice, remarqua-t-elle.

Sasuke acquiesça vaguement alors que son regard se perdait derrière Sakura, dehors, sur le trottoir quand il repéra une touffe de cheveux blonds très reconnaissables. Naruto n'était-il pas sensé être en cours à cette heure-ci? Sasuke fronça les sourcils en le suivant des yeux alors qu'il traînait, comme à son habitude, avec Ino. Naruto ne sécherait pas les cours quand même?

-Dis, tu m'écoutes? Demanda Sakura.

-Non.

Avec un soupir excédé, Sakura se retourna pour pouvoir voir se qui captivait autant l'attention de Sasuke. Elle haussa les sourcils bien haut en reconnaissant le jeune homme blond de l'autre jour. Elle se retourna lentement et observa Sasuke d'un regard scrutateur qui n'augurait rien de bon.

-Est-ce que le blondinet t'intéresserait?

-Je suis fiancé, répondit abruptement Sasuke.

-L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, tu sais?

-Je ne suis pas comme ça!

-Tu crois? Je n'en serais pas si sûre…enfin bref, je vais te laisser. Continue de bosser et fais attention à toi.

-Est-ce que tu t'inquiéterais pour moi? Demanda sarcastiquement Sasuke.

-Jusqu'à ce que ton bouquin soit fini, oui, acquiesça Sakura en enfilant son manteau, bonne journée.

-à toi aussi.

Elle quitta le petit café, attirant le regard du serveur sur elle alors qu'elle franchissait la porte. Sasuke l'observa lui aussi et haussa un sourcil septique quand il la vit s'arrêter à la hauteur de Naruto et d'Ino. Ils semblèrent tout deux surpris et un fin sourire étira finalement les lèvres de Naruto quand il jeta un regard à l'intérieur du café et tomba sur Sasuke, toujours assis à la petit table. Il dit encore quelque chose à Sakura qui hocha la tête et s'éloigna. Alors Naruto se tourna vers Ino et sembla lui proposer quelque chose qu'elle refusa avant de lui planter un bisou sur la joue et de partir dans la direction opposée. Le blondinet l'observa un instant avant de se retourner et d'entrer dans le café. Il se dirigea droit vers Sasuke et s'assit en face de lui.

-Tu dragues des jeunes filles sous mes yeux maintenant? Demanda le brun sans prendre la peine de le saluer.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, répondit Naruto avec un sourire.

-Salut. Qu'est-ce que tu fais en ville? Tu ne devrais pas être en cours à cette heure-ci?

-Non. Quand on est arrivé dans la cour, on s'est aperçu que la moitié du bâtiment avait brûlé pendant la nuit et que les cours étaient annulés jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent un endroit pour donner leurs cours, c'est ballot, hein?

-Tu n'as pas l'air de trouver ça dommage…

-Est-ce que ça t'étonne? Demanda Naruto en haussant un sourcil.

-Non, pas du tout mais tu aurais pu faire autre chose que simplement traîner en ville, non?

-Est-ce que ce quelque chose aurait à voir avec une activité de chambre? S'enquit Naruto, une étincelle que Sasuke commençait à connaître s'allumant dans son regard.

-Pourquoi faut-il tout de suite que tu penses à ça? S'exaspéra faussement Sasuke.

-Parce que j'ai 17 ans?

-Ok…tu marques un point, admit Sasuke.

-Sasuke, je peux te poser une question?

-Bien sûr.

Le visage de Naruto était devenu sérieux tout à coup. Ses lèvres n'étaient plus étirées en un sourire et ses sourcils étaient froncés au dessus de ses yeux bleus qui fixaient obstinément la table. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait?

-Est-ce qu'il y a un « nous »? Demanda Naruto sans relever les yeux

-Un "nous"?

-Oui, un "toi et moi", précisa encore le blond.

-Et bien oui, je suppose, concéda Sasuke, méfiant.

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes alors? Demanda Naruto en relevant prudemment les yeux sur le visage figé de Sasuke.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était sensé répondre? Si…s'il disait non…mais il ne pouvait pas…

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose même s'il ignorait quoi encore quand son portable sonna. « Sauvé par le gong », pensa-t-il en décrochant sous le regard déçu de Naruto.

-Sasuke, viens à la maison, j'ai à te parler.

À peine ces quelques mots prononcés, son père lui raccrocha au nez alors qu'il faisait toujours face à Naruto. Il se leva promptement, sans le regarder.

-Je suis désolé mais mon père veut me voir, s'excusa-t-il en filant précipitamment.

Si précipitamment, d'ailleurs, qu'il ne put entendre les dernières paroles de Naruto.

« Tu sais, je crois que ça va pas le faire, Sasuke… »

* * *

J'espère, comme toujours, que ce chapitre vous aura plu! ^^

Est-ce que vous serez capable de devinez la tournure que vos prendre les événements dans le prochain chapitre que je qualifierai comme le plus intéressant à écrire comme à lire? Telle est la question!

Alors oui, pour ceux qui n'avait pas compris, je mendie des reviews. J'ai essayé la menace (frustré, Sasuke) et j'avoue que ça a plutôt bien marché sauf que c'est érpouvant (.) pour moi, auteure, d'extorquer des commentaires à des personnes que je ne connais même pas au fond. (Mais que j'aime très très beaucoup quand même! et à qui je fais tout plein de poutous bien baveux!^^) Alors bon, je sais bien que c'est chiant de reviewer mais siouplaît, ayez la gentillesse de laisser un mot. Même un "je continue de lire" me suffit amplement. Parce que là, j'ai l'impression de publier dans le vide. Alors je pose la question rituelle que vous ne semblez jamais voir:

Review?


	13. Je t'aime

**Note de l'auteure: **ça aurait été juste de juste mais j'ai réussi à publier aujourd'hui...Ouf!

Merci aux reviewers!^^

**Disclamer: **Le monde de Naruto ne m'apparitent pas.

**Chapitre 13**

**ou**

**Je t'aime**

Naruto était inquiet. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à la dérobade de Sasuke, hier après-midi. Il n'allait pas se mentir, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le brun lui réponde un « oui » avec un sourire colgate sur la figure mais là, Sasuke avait tout bonnement pris la fuite et rien d'autre. Comment ne pas être soucieux? En plus ce soir, il y avait cette fichue soirée de bienfaisance ou il ne savait quelle connerie du même acabit. Pourquoi avait-il accepté d'y aller déjà? Il aurait bien voulu se défiler mais ça semblait tellement faire plaisir à Jiraya d'y aller qu'il ne se sentait pas de le décevoir. Une soirée ne pouvait pas le tuer, non? Non…Quoique…

-Naruto, on y va! S'exclama Tsunade en gravissant lourdement l'escalier. Tu as pris tes affaires?

-Oui mais dis-moi pourquoi on doit dormir là-bas?

-Parce que, dans ce genre d'événement, tu t'enfiles flûte de champagne sur flûte de champagne pour ne pas t'ennuyer ferme et que, généralement, on est complètement pété à la fin de la soirée donc interdiction de reprendre le volant alors on dort là-bas, expliqua-t-elle sommairement en le jaugeant d'un œil critique.

Naruto reposa son livre et se leva, prêt à suivre Tsunade qui ne bougea pourtant pas.

-Quoi?

-Est-ce que tout va bien? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, pourquoi?

-Tu as l'air…soucieux.

-Je stresse juste un peu pour ce soir, mentit-il.

-Oh…ça ira mieux dans quelques heures et tu me feras le plaisir de te laver à l'hôtel et de coiffer tes cheveux même si ça semble être un défi impossible, d'accord?

-Bien sûr, acquiesça-t-il en la suivant dans l'escalier.

Le trajet en voiture était interminable. Naruto regardait par la fenêtre alors que Tsunade et Jiraya pépiaient joyeusement sur la soirée qui s'annonçait.

Naruto avait un mauvais pressentiment, un vraiment très mauvais pressentiment alors que ça ne lui arrivait jamais d'habitude. Les mauvaises impressions, c'était Ino qui les avait, pas lui, jamais lui. Il n'était pas doué pour ces choses-là, il ne voyait pas les évidences que d'autres reniflaient à des kilomètres à la ronde. Alors pour qu'il ait l'impression que quelque chose de tragique allait se passer, c'était que ce ne serait pas tragique mais tout simplement cataclysmique. Une boule avait élu domicile dans son ventre et il se sentait mal, étrangement stressé. Même la lumière bizarrement basse du soleil semblait le narguer. Il allait se passer quelque chose et par forcément pour le meilleur mais plutôt pour le pire. Le voyage ne dura pas plus que deux petites heures et Naruto oublia un instant ses préoccupations en avisant l'hôtel de luxe, cela allait de soi. Il n'avait jamais vu un lieu qui suintait autant le fric et le superficiel bien que cela ne suffisait pas à cacher le relent de pourriture qui épaississait l'atmosphère. Jiraya s'arrêta devant le porche, un voiturier prenant sa place derrière le volant pour aller garer la voiture. Soudain, Naruto regrettait de n'avoir mis qu'un bête jeans et un tee-shirt froissé par deux heures de voiture. Il suivit Tsunade et Jiraya à la réception où une jeune femme leur donna deux clés de chambre.

Naruto referma la porte de sa « chambre » et s'appuya contre le battant. Dieu, il allait vomir tellement il se sentait oppressé. Sans attendre, il se déshabilla et fila sous la douche. Peut-être que s'il y restait assez longtemps, son cerveau finirait par être noyé et il ne pourrait plus s'inquiéter? Mais il avait la tête dure et il était certain qu'elle était aussi hermétique. Il ressortit donc, tout aussi mal à l'aise et se sécha les cheveux avant de s'habiller simplement pour aller faire le tour de l'hôtel; jamais il n'aurait supporté de rester enfermé dans cette chambre. Il traversa le couloir pour appeler l'ascenseur et s'engouffra dans la cabine qui diffusait une musique qu'il qualifia de snob.

Dans le hall, une grande activité régnait. Les journalistes se bousculaient à l'entrée, refoulés par la sécurité et des voitures toutes plus luxueuses les unes que les autres arrivaient. Est-ce que cette soirée était vraiment si importante? Tout semblait démesuré pour Naruto. Il secoua la tête et s'engouffra dans les entrailles de l'hôtel. Apparemment, le bâtiment offrait toutes sortes de prestations en passant de la thalasso à l'acuponcture. Il se promenait un peu au hasard, attirant le regard de plusieurs femmes qui l'incendièrent en un seul coup d'œil. « Ah ouais, quand même… », Pensa-t-il. Puis il arriva dans une pièce à la lumière tamisée, un bar de bois sombre longeant le mur recouvert de panneaux de bois tout aussi sombres que le comptoir. Une musique, du jazz d'après lui, contribuait à donner une ambiance cosy au petit salon. Sans trop réfléchir, il s'assit au bar, demandant une bière et le barman ne prit même pas la peine de lui demander sa carte d'identité. La salle était presque vide et il releva la tête quand quelqu'un s'assit à côté de lui. C'était une jeune femme. Ses longs cheveux noirs retombaient souplement dans son dos et ses magnifiques yeux si pâles qu'ils en semblaient blancs étaient bordés de rouge, elle avait pleuré, de toute évidence.

-Heu…Est-ce que ça va? Demanda Naruto.

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite en retenant un reniflement très peu gracieux.

-Vous…vous voulez en parler? Continua-t-il en se tournant un peu vers elle.

Elle était très belle, il aurait pu facilement tomber amoureux d'elle, avant. Oui avant mais plus maintenant. Il aimait Sasuke, maintenant.

-Je dois me fiancer, répondit-elle d'une voix douce malgré ses larmes qui commençait à déborder de ses yeux.

-Ah…c'est si terrible que ça de se fiancer? S'étonna Naruto.

-Quand on ne choisit pas son futur époux, oui, acquiesça la jeune femme en essuyant ses larmes.

-C'est…c'est sûr mais…enfin, vous pourrez toujours le larguer après deux ans de mariage, proposa Naruto.

-Non, mon père ne voudra pas.

-Bah, prenez-vous un amant, ce ne dois pas être trop difficile pour une femme comme vous.

-Non, dit-elle en secouant sa tête, désespérée.

-Pourquoi donc? Vous n'avez pas pu choisir votre mari, choisissez au moins quelqu'un avec qui vous vous éclaterez, s'exclama Naruto avant de rougir brusquement, désolé, je suis un peu indiscret.

-Non, je ne pourrai pas parce que…je l'aime, je suis folle de mon futur mari mais pas lui…

-C'est ridicule! Qui est-ce qui pourrait ne pas vous aimer?

Elle sourit, légèrement, un sourire aussi léger que la caresse d'une plume et ce sourire si sincère fit chavirer le cœur de Naruto.

-C'est quelqu'un de particulièrement froid mais de profondément gentil…il a juste de la peine à exprimer ses sentiments, voilà tout.

-D'accord, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que vous soyez malheureuse! Vous trouverez forcément quelqu'un qui vous aimera pour ce que vous êtes!

-Vous avez l'air tellement convaincu, j'aimerais bien vous croire…votre petite-ami doit avoir beaucoup de chance de vous avoir, non?

-Et bien…c'est un peu compliqué. Je suis, moi aussi, tombé amoureux de la mauvaise personne, avoua Naruto avec un sourire désabusé.

-On peut difficilement faire pire que moi, non? Demanda-t-elle avec un semblant de sourire.

-Et bien…je suis tombé amoureux d'un homme, lâcha Naruto.

-Oh…

-Et je l'aime plus que tout mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas réciproque. Je ne sais juste pas où tout cela va me mener.

-Qui vivra, verra.

-Comme vous dites, dit Naruto en buvant une gorgée de sa bière.

-On est sensé rendre public nos fiançailles ce soir, pendant la réception, avoua la jeune femme en se tordant les doigts.

-Une fois que cette soirée sera finie, vous n'avez qu'à mettre votre point dans la figure de votre futur mari, ça vous soulagera.

-Oui, peut-être, rit-elle, merci, vous êtes gentil. Comment-vous appelez-vous?

-Naruto Uzumaki.

Elle posa amicalement la main sur son bras avant de se lever souplement. Naruto la suivit du regard. Quel homme pouvait être assez barge pour ne pas aimer une femme comme elle? Il devait être complètement frappadingue! Enfin bref, il n'y avait pas que lui qui avait des problèmes.

-Vous connaissez cette jeune femme? Lui demanda le barman.

-Non, vous si?

-Oui, c'est Hinata Hyuuga, la fille de Hiashi Hyuuga, un des plus grands associés des Uchiha, lui expliqua-t-il.

-Alors…est-ce que les Uchiha seront présents à cette soirée?

-Évidemment, rétorqua avec condescendance l'homme.

-Ok, bonne soirée, le salua Naruto avant de lever ses fesses du tabouret et de retourner dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Tout espoir n'était pas perdu, peut-être qu'il verrait Sasuke ce soir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

La salle était noire de monde et Naruto avait l'impression d'être un pingouin engoncé dans une farandole de tissus, mon dieu, si Ino le voyait, elle serait morte de rire. Il prenait bien soin de rester dans le sillage de Jiraya et Tsunade qui saluaient beaucoup de gens qu'il n'avait jamais vus. Alors que ses tuteurs tapaient causette, il se démanchait le cou pour essayer d'apercevoir Sasuke ou son frère Itachi, actuellement professeur de Naruto, ce qui lui aurait au moins prouvé que son brun devait bien se trouver quelque part dans le secteur mais rien. Il vit seulement Hinata lui faire un petit signe et fendre la foule pour venir le saluer sous le regard éberlué de Jiraya.

-Ça va? Vous vous amusez? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Comment dire…Non, avoua Naruto.

-Je vous comprends, je n'aime pas non plus ce genre d'événement. Je suis désolée, mais je dois rejoindre mon père. J'espère que vous viendrez me féliciter pour vous savez quoi, après, lui demanda-t-elle en une prière muette.

-Bien sûr, acquiesça Naruto.

-Bonne soirée, Monsieur Jiraya, lâcha-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Jiraya la regarda fendre la foule, apparemment dubitatif.

-Nom d'un chien, d'où est-ce que tu la connais celle-là? S'exclama-t-il.

-J'ai mes sources! Ricana Naruto en se tapotant la narine avec un air espiègle qui sembla exaspérer Jiraya.

Puis la soirée débuta vraiment, avec un discours soporifique d'un homme que Naruto reconnut comme Hiashi Hyuuga. S'il s'était ennuyé jusque là, la suite fut encore pire. Il était entouré de gens qui causaient fluctuations du marché, spéculation boursière, marché de l'immobilier et tout ce bordel auquel il ne comprenait pas grand-chose. Oh, quelques petits vieux qui voyaient bien qu'il s'ennuyait avaient essayé de le mêler à la conversation mais même en se forçant, Naruto ne suivait pas alors il préféra abandonner et attendre bien sagement que la soirée se termine. Tsunade avait raison à propos des flûtes de champagne, la moitié de la salle était déjà ivre morte.

Puis Hiashi se leva et monta sur la petite estrade où il avait déjà fait son premier discours. Le silence se fit brusquement dans la salle et tous se tournèrent vers lui. Il était accompagné d'un homme à la carrure carrée et aux cheveux corbeaux qui affichait un air plus que sévère. Hiashi Hyuuga régla la hauteur du micro et commença à parler.

« Je suis désolé de vous interrompre dans vos conversations sûrement tout ce qu'il y a de plus passionnantes mais ce soir est un soir spécial. » Il marqua une pause pour être sûr que tout le monde l'écoutait attentivement maintenant. « Mais ce soir est un soir spécial car il va symboliser l'union de deux familles. La mienne, la famille Hyuuga et celle de mon très cher associé et ami, Fugaku Uchiha. Car ce soir, je vous annonce les fiançailles d'Hinata Hyuuga, ma fille et donc de son futur époux, Sasuke Uchiha. »

À ce moment là, les deux protagonistes apparurent au côté de Hiashi Hyuuga mais Naruto ne le remarqua pas vraiment. Ok…Sasuke était fiancé à Hinata. D'accord…et comment se faisait-il que ce détail lui ait échappé? Complètement sonné, il fixa son regard sur le couple. Pas d'erreur, c'était bien le visage souriant de Sasuke qui était sur la scène. Alors il ne s'était pas trompé…il y avait bien quelque chose qui se passait mais il ne s'était pas douté que cette chose planterait ses griffes dans sa poitrine pour broyer son cœur brisé. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé manquer d'air, suffoquer alors que, autour de lui, tout le monde applaudissait mais il n'entendait rien, l'air sifflait à ses oreilles et il avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir se retenir de crier. Mais il se contint. Il respira. Une fois. Deux fois. Il était toujours vivant et réveillé. Sasuke était bien sur la scène. Sasuke était bien sur la scène en train de passer une bague au doigt d'Hinata Hyuuga. Cet enfoiré qu'il aimait. Avec un calme qui lui fit presque peur, il fixa son regard azur sur le visage pâle de Sasuke. Le brun dut le sentir car son visage se tourna dans sa direction et Sasuke devint plus blanc que la mort. Naruto le fixait avec des yeux froids et meurtriers. Peut-être qu'il aurait vraiment pu le tuer à l'état actuel des choses. Il porta lentement une main à son visage et la posa sur sa bouche dans une attitude de surprise incrédule et ses yeux disaient « Comment as-tu pu? ».

Puis le jeune couple descendit de l'estrade et se mêla à la foule pour recevoir des félicitations. Naruto attendit que la voie soit libre. Il était étrangement serein comme si tout redevenait normal et que les choses auraient effectivement dû se passer comme cela. Il ne se força même pas quand il envoya un sourire éclatant à Hinata qui le serra dans ces bras. Naruto ignora Sasuke.

-Sasuke, je te présente Naruto Uzumaki, un ami, dit-elle en s'éloignant.

-Enchanté, Sasuke, répondit Naruto en lui tendant une main amicale, félicitation pour vos fiançailles, vous devez vraiment être heureux d'avoir une future femme aussi belle qu'Hinata. J'espère que vous serez heureux ensemble. Termina Naruto en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

-Oh merci! Vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop? Demanda Hinata alors que Sasuke semblait frappé de mutisme.

-Non, cette annonce était très divertissante, vraiment mais je vais aller me coucher, je suis fatigué.

-Oh, je comprends. J'espère que nous nous reverrons.

-J'espère aussi. Hinata, Sasuke, siffla presque Naruto avant de sortir de la salle.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il se mit à courir. Vite. Plus vite. Il ne prit pas la peine de prendre l'ascenseur mais remonta les quatre étages à pied avant de claquer la porte de sa chambre. Il essaya alors de se calmer, s'appuyant contre le battant de la porte, une main sur sa poitrine, son cœur allait exploser. Il aimait Sasuke à en crever, il avait mal, il l'aimait trop. Il se laissa glisser, lentement, contre le battant jusqu'à être assis parterre dos à la porte. Il posa sa tête sur ses genoux repliés contre sa poitrine et pleura. Une larme d'abord, puis deux et finalement ce fut un torrent qui dévala ses joues. Sasuke ne l'aimait pas.

Il était fiancé et il ne lui avait rien dit, il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de le mettre au courant. Il était juste un bon coup à tirer pour se défouler, rien de plus, juste un mouchoir jetable remplaçable par une femme qu'il n'aimait pas. Mais comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide? C'était évident, ça l'avait toujours été. Sasuke ne l'aimait pas, il n'était rien d'autre qu'un crétin. Mais s'il le savait si bien, pourquoi est-ce que ça faisait si mal? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer alors que c'était si évident? Pourquoi pleurait-il alors que tout rentrait dans la « normale »? Pitoyablement pitoyable. Naruto ne savait dire combien de temps il était resté assis contre cette porte mais il avait arrêté de pleurer depuis un moment déjà. Il essayait juste de faire en sorte de refermer le trou qui avait élu domicile quelque part entre ses poumons et son cœur. Il réfléchissait quand un « toc » lui fit relever la tête.

-Naruto? Murmura une voix, cependant assez forte pour que Naruto l'entende. Et il reconnut cette voix, évidemment.

Il ne répondit pas.

-Je sais que tu es là. Ouvre-moi.

Il ne répondit pas.

-Si tu ne m'ouvres pas, je préviens Jiraya et Tsunade que tu essayes de t'ouvrir les veines et je défonce ta porte en prime.

Avec un soupir, Naruto se leva péniblement, ses membres engourdis par la position inconfortable qu'il avait adoptée. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, il jeta un regard sur son portable qui affichait 3h12.

-Et si je dors? Demanda-t-il en posant le front contre le bois frais de la porte.

-Ouvre-moi.

Avec des gestes tremblants, Naruto déverrouilla la porte et tourna lentement la poignée, le cœur battant. Sasuke avait retiré sa cravate et ses cheveux étaient décoiffés mais surtout, ses yeux semblaient être deux lacs de remords. Rapidement, Sasuke entra dans la chambre et Naruto referma la porte derrière lui pour s'appuyer contre le battant.

-Naruto, je suis désolé.

-Te fous pas de moi, va! S'exclama Naruto, la voix rauque.

-Non, écoute-moi! Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça! Chuchota Sasuke en se rapprochant.

-Ça devait se passer comment alors? Je ne devais jamais l'apprendre et tu te serais juste servi de moi pour baiser entre midi et deux? Termina-t-il en hurlant.

-Non, non, bien sûr que non! Souffla Sasuke en se rapprochant d'avantage en se penchant sur lui mais Naruto le repoussa de ses deux mains.

-Arrête un peu! T'es fiancé, putain! Fiancé, bordel! Tu comptais me le dire quand? Hein? S'époumona Naruto.

-Je n'ai pas le choix, absolument pas le choix, je ne l'aime pas, c'est mon père qui m'y oblige, expliqua Sasuke. Sa voix terriblement basse donnait des frissons à Naruto.

-Pas le choix? Sasuke! Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule! Je ne suis qu'un joujou, une aventure passagère pour que tu t'éclates et tu comptes faire quoi maintenant? Tu ne l'aimes pas mais tu vas gentiment copuler avec elle pour le bonheur de ton enculé de paternel? Bordel, c'est quoi ce merdier? Cria-t-il.

-Non, non, calme-toi, laisse-moi t'expliquer…

-Comment voudrais-tu que je me clame? Hurla-t-il.

-Chut, écoute-moi…

-Tout c'est moment qu'on a passé ensemble, ça n'avait vraiment aucune importance alors. Tout ce qu'on s'est dit…tout, en fait, tu t'en fous.

-Non, je…

-Moi, moi, je t'aime vraiment, comme je n'avais jamais aimé personne, avoua Naruto alors que les larmes se remettaient à couler et que sa voix devenait de plus en plus faible, je…j'ai accepté de sortir avec un garçon…je n'aurais pas dû…c'était puéril, j'ai compris.

-Non, Naruto écoute-moi…

-Ce n'était que des conneries, glapit-il.

-Tu vas la fermer et m'écouter, oui? S'énerva Sasuke en attrapant les poignets de Naruto pour les coller contre le panneau de bois.

Non, Naruto n'avait pas envie de l'écouter.

-Naruto…Naruto, susurra-t-il, ce n'est pas ça. Je voulais te le dire mais je n'osais pas parce que j'avais peur de ta réaction. Tu ne devais pas l'apprendre comme ça, je devais te l'annoncer moi-même, je ne voulais pas. Et arrête de dire des bêtises. Tous les moments qu'on a passés ensemble sont mes plus heureux souvenirs et tu sais que je t'aime. Je t'aime.

Naruto hoqueta alors qu'il essayait de ne pas pleurer. Est-ce que Sasuke essayait de l'achever en lui disant cela? Est-ce qu'il voulait faire exploser son cœur déjà mort?

-Tu mens, gémit Naruto en fermant les yeux.

-Je t'aime Naruto, je t'aime, souffla Sasuke en posant son front contre celui du blond.

-Non, tais-toi, arrête, supplia Naruto.

-Pourquoi? Je t'aime, je t'aime beaucoup, beaucoup trop, regarde-moi, ordonna-t-il.

Naruto ouvrit ses yeux et fixa les prunelles noires si brillantes de Sasuke. Il avait l'air tellement sincère! Naruto secoua la tête, non, il ne le croyait pas, il le manipulait. Cet homme n'était pas le vrai Sasuke. Le vrai Sasuke aurait rit hautainement et lui aurait sauté dessus, il ne lui aurait pas fait une déclaration d'amour enflammée. Il mentait, comme il respirait.

-Sasuke, tais-toi, je t'en supplie, gémit Naruto.

-Non, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.

La respiration de Naruto s'accéléra alors que les lèvres de Sasuke se posaient délicatement sur les siennes. Elles étaient chaudes et elles avaient un léger goût d'alcool qui donna des frissons à Naruto. Ses poignets étaient toujours plaqués contre la porte et il essaya bien, au début, de repousser Sasuke comme il le pouvait mais bien vite, ses protestations devinrent inaudibles et il relâcha la pression dans ses muscles. Sasuke dut le sentir car il lâcha ses poignets et ses mains se posèrent sur la ceinture de son pantalon. Le brun brisa la baiser pour regarder les yeux embués de larmes de Naruto.

-Je t'aime, dit-il avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, mêlant leur langue avec une lenteur et une douceur que Naruto ne lui connaissait pas.

Naruto se laissait faire, complètement alors que les mains de Sasuke défaisaient déjà la boucle de son pantalon et l'ouvrait un peu avant de déboutonner sa chemise bleu pâle. Les baisers de Sasuke étaient coupés de « Je t'aime » enflammés et brûlants, en contradiction de ses gestes qui se faisaient plus tendres à chaque minute. Naruto se laissait faire, il ne pouvait faire autrement. Il aimait trop Sasuke, il n pouvait pas le détester, même pour ça, c'était tout bonnement au-dessus de ses forces. Il voulait le croire, il voulait que ses paroles ne soient pas des mots balancés en l'air, il ne le supporterait pas. Alors il décida d'arrêter de réfléchir et de simplement profiter de la présence de Sasuke contre lui. Le brun fit glisser la chemise de Naruto le long de ses épaules, son souffle brûlant lui chatouillant le cou alors que le blond était totalement à sa merci. Les grandes mains pâles le caressaient doucement, déclenchant des frissons tout le long de sa peau et il ferma les yeux d'aise. Un autre « je t'aime » fut lâché, suivi de plusieurs autres, comme si Sasuke cherchait à se rattraper mais ça n'avait plus d'importance alors que le brun faisait glisser le pantalon de Naruto le long de ses jambes. Le blond n'allait pas l'arrêter. Il ne voulait et ne le pouvait pas, aussi, quand Sasuke prit son poignet pour le tirer jusqu'au lit, il le suivit sans rien dire. Il se laissa tout aussi facilement allongé alors que le brun retirait sa propre chemise et son propre pantalon. Sasuke revint l'embrasser, toujours aussi tendrement que précédemment avec une lenteur qui le rendait fou. Peut-être que ça lui aurait fait moins mal si Sasuke s'était montré plus brutal et moins amoureux, peut-être que ça aurait été plus facile; il avait l'impression de coucher avec lui pour la première fois alors qu'il sentait les mains de Sasuke le caresser encore et encore pendant qu'il l'embrassait. Oui, ça aurait été tellement moins douloureux si Sasuke ne faisait pas attention à lui mais il sentait ses mains sur sa peau, caressantes et légères. Cela aurait été tellement plus simple si elles s'étaient tout bonnement enfoncées dans sa chair.

Naruto ne savait pas s'il avait raison de laisser faire Sasuke, il ne savait pas comment tout cela allait se finir, il ne savait pas où cette histoire le mènerait, il ne savait pas quelles en serait les retombées, il ne savait pas le nombre de coup qu'il allait prendre, il ne savait rien. Sauf quand Sasuke baissa son caleçon pour poser ses doigts lubrifiés sur son intimité et qu'il put voir les yeux brillants de Sasuke. Là, il sut qu'il s'était brûlé les ailes depuis longtemps déjà. Il ferma les yeux quand les doigts de Sasuke le pénétrèrent. La douceur dont Sasuke faisait preuve au début était toutefois un peu plus pressante et le brun n'attendit pas bien longtemps avant de retirer ses doigts et de le pénétrer. Naruto n'avait pas mal, d'une part il avait l'habitude et d'autre part, la douleur était bien la dernière chose qui le préoccupait. Son corps épousait parfaitement celui de Sasuke, sa peau glissant contre la sienne et son corps qui l'accueillait à l'intérieur de lui, l'odeur de Sasuke l'entourait tout comme sa chaleur. Et le plaisir monta petit à petit, paresseux d'abord pour se faire plus violent et finalement exploser dans son ventre alors qu'il criait sans même s'en rendre compte.

Ce soir, nos deux corps se mêlent, fiers d'une étreinte parfaite.

La respiration précipitée, Naruto sentit Sasuke s'éloigner avant de l'attirer lentement contre lui et de poser une baiser sur son front. Les explications auront lieu le lendemain et le réveille serait certainement très pénible mais Naruto ne put s'empêcher de penser une chose: c'était lui qui était avec Sasuke, pas Hinata…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto grogna une ou deux fois alors que quelque chose lui chatouillait désagréablement la joue. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour tomber sur le visage calme- mais pas souriant- de Sasuke. Il cligna une fois paresseusement des yeux et glissa son visage dans le creux de l'épaule du brun.

-Bonjour, dit doucement Sasuke en posant sa main parmi les mèches blondes.

-Hm, répondit vaguement Naruto.

-Je suis désolé…

Naruto soupira; il avait quitté le pays des rêves pour se réveiller dans un véritable cauchemar. Il se releva, s'asseyant contre la tête de lit. Il constata alors seulement que Sasuke était déjà lavé et habillé. Il ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine comme pour se cacher mais surtout pour se protéger.

-Tu sais…je ne suis pas capable de dire si je t'en veux ou pas…donc je suppose que ça signifie que je ne t'en veux plus, dit Naruto en fixant le drap blanc.

-Je suis désolé…

-C'est bon, ça j'ai compris! S'énerva Naruto alors que Sasuke le regardait avec des yeux remplis de culpabilité mais il sembla aussi distinguer de la pitié pour lui, chose qui ne lui plut pas du tout.

-Je sais.

-Moi, tout ce que je veux savoir, c'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant.

-Je…commença Sasuke qui ne savait visiblement plus quoi dire.

-Tu vas la laisser tomber?

Sasuke ne répondit pas.

-Évidemment, souffla Naruto, c'est ton père, hein? Toujours à cause de lui, non? Mais j'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il te fais aussi peur?

-Ce n'est pas…Je n'ai pas le choix et c'est tout.

-Si tu veux…mais moi, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir rester comme ça.

-« Comme ça »?-Dans cette situation où je suis la maîtresse trompée par son amant qui n'avait pas daigné lui dire que, en fait, il était déjà promis à une autre, expliqua Naruto.

-Dis, tu vas me le rappeler encore longtemps? S'exaspéra Sasuke.

-Si j'étais toi, je jouerai profil bas.

-Je sais…Je devrais y aller, mon père va se poser des questions.

-Oui, va rejoindre ton père, cracha presque Naruto.

-Je…On se voit lundi? Tu viens après les cours?

-Oui, je viendrai.

-Alors à lundi, je…je t'aime.

-Oui.

Doucement, comme s'il n'était jamais venu ici, Sasuke repartit et ferma la porte derrière lui, laissant Naruto seul dans son lit.

C'était un merdier merdiquement merdique.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, moi, j'ai vraiment aimé l'écrire!^^

Par contre, je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à publier dimanche prochain mais j'essaierai, de toute mes forces, c'est promis!

Review? (Même si vous semblez toujours ne pas voir cette question pour la majorité d'entre vous, lecteurs)


	14. Dans une semaine

**Note de l'auteure: **Et bien...on arrive presque à la fin! ^^

Merci à tous les reviewers!

**Disclamer: **Le monde de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

**Chapitre 14**

**ou**

**Dans une semaine**

Sasuke était assis sur son lit, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il soupira, lentement, profitant des quelques premiers rayons du soleil qui filtraient par la fenêtre. Il allait faire beau aujourd'hui, c'était…étrange. Le monde continuait de tourner alors que Sasuke aurait certainement préféré qu'il s'arrête pour qu'il puisse réfléchir à la situation, à ce qu'il allait faire. Comment s'en sortir. Il ne voulait pas le perdre mais il avait l'impression que c'était déjà trop tard. Quoiqu'il fasse, comment Naruto pourrait-il lui pardonner? Il se dégoûtait. Tellement qu'il aurait pu en vomir. Ne serait-il pas plus sage de s'en aller et de rompre les liens maintenant, à supposer qu'il n'était pas encore trop tard pour ça? Sauf que Sasuke n'était pas certain de pouvoir s'éloigner. Naruto était la seule raison qu'il avait de se lever le matin et de continuer de vivre sans déprimer, pas totalement du moins. Mais il avait été suffisamment égoïste.

Hinata l'attendait déjà quand il était rentré, assise sur un des fauteuils du petit salon, habillé d'un jeans et d'un gros pull, elle avait les yeux brodés de rouge. Sasuke ne l'avait même pas regardé et s'était enfermé dans sa chambre malgré ses questions. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait répondu, de toute façon? Rien, parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Elle attendait trop de lui, ils attendaient tous trop de lui, mis à part Naruto qui ne demandait jamais plus que ce que Sasuke pouvait donner, sauf cette fois-ci. Il était fatigué et il en avait marre de se poser des questions. Il devait partir, quelques jours, en montagne pour faire le tri dans ses idées. Ça ne pouvait que lui être salutaire.

-Sasuke? Demanda Hinata en frappant à la porte.

Elle attendit une réponse, en vain.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait cette nuit avec Naruto mais ouvre-moi, bon sang! S'exclama-t-elle visiblement furieuse.

Mais comment est-ce qu'elle savait?

D'un bond, il se releva, ouvrant la porte à la volée et dévisagea sa future femme.

-Comment tu sais ça, toi? Siffla-t-il.

-Je l'aurais su plus tôt si tu m'en avais parlé.

-Et tu te demandes vraiment pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait? Cracha Sasuke.

-Non. Ça, je pense pouvoir le deviner, figure-toi…Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que nous soyons simplement ami?

-Ami? Je crois que je n'ai jamais rien entendu de plus stupide! Ricana-t-il.

-Pourtant, ça aurait pu être plus facile. Je suis fatiguée, tu sais?

Non, c'était lui qui était fatigué, elle, elle ne se rendait compte de rien, elle ne connaissait pas la douleur toujours présente, quelque part, en lui qui refaisait surface aux moments les plus inopportuns. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'être fatigué alors qu'il n'était même plus sûr que son cœur pût enchaîner les battements correctement, sans raté.

-Je ne sais pas qui tu es, je ne connais pas ton passé mais si tu me parlais, je pourrai te comprendre et être ton amie…t'aider.

-C'est vraiment très altruiste de ta part mais je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Toi, la fille à papa, je ne crois pas que tu puisses ne serait-ce qu'entrapercevoir ce que j'ai vécu alors laisse-moi juste tranquille, s'il te plaît.

Elle se prit le visage entre les mains, dans un geste désespéré qui traduisait bien sa détresse.

-Tu comptes prendre racines? Demanda Sasuke.

-Non.

Elle tourna les talons et claqua la porte de toutes ses forces pour y faire passer sa frustration et sa colère que Sasuke ne perçut que trop bien. Lui aussi il était en colère mais il ne savait plus contre qui. Contre Hinata sans doute. Elle qui était entrée dans sa vie pour y instaurer un véritable enfer. Contre Saï aussi, cet enfoiré qui l'avait détruit la première fois et dont les séquelles étaient encore brûlantes, encrées dans sa chair. Contre son père qui n'avait de cesse de lui pourrir l'existence, d'exiger de lui des choses impossibles. Contre Naruto qui lui avait avoué être amoureux de lui et qui avait demandé une réponse à ses sentiments. Contre son frère qui l'avait toujours caché de son ombre, un grand frère qui l'avait poussé, indirectement, à répondre aux exigences de son géniteur et qui, aujourd'hui, essayait de rentrer dans sa vie pour lui prodiguer de bons conseils, comme de vivre sa vie. Mais peut-être qu'il était encore plus en colère contre lui-même. Non, il ne savait plus et il était las. Terriblement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-J'ai reçu un message pour le moins inquiétant, lui confia son père.

Sasuke était crispé, ses poings serrés sur ses genoux, assis face à son père qui fumait le cigare dominical. Le bureau n'était pas beaucoup éclairé et avait quelque chose d'oppressant et de pesant. Se faire convoquer par son paternel un dimanche après-midi, Sasuke connaissait et n'aimait pas ça. C'était toujours annonciateur de catastrophes plus que cataclysmiques.

-Oui, j'ai reçu un message de Saï. Tu te souviens de lui? De cette enflure?

Sasuke hocha sèchement la tête alors qu'un fin sourire s'étalait sur les lèvres de son géniteur.

-Et bien, il m'a dit que, chose étrange, tu ne serais pas fidèle à la jeune Hyuuga mais que tu sortirais actuellement avec un certain Naruto Uzumaki. Hilarant, n'est-ce pas? Rit son père.

Sasuke ne répondit pas à la question qu'il savait rhétorique.

-Est-ce que c'est vrai? Non! Ne dis rien. Tu va nier, comme tous les déchets de ton…espèce, cracha son père, de toute façon, j'ai toutes les preuves qu'il me faut.

-Des preuves? Parvint à demander Sasuke d'une petite voix.

-Oui, des preuves. À commencer par les caméras de surveillance qui filmaient devant la chambre de ce fameux Naruto Uzumaki. Tu y as passé ta nuit, n'est-ce pas?

Une fois encore, Sasuke ne répondit pas et continua de fixer son père en tachant de maîtriser au mieux les émotions qui auraient pu transparaître sur son visage. Mais derrière son calme affiché, le cerveau de Sasuke tournait à plein régime. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire? Qu'est-ce qu'allait faire son père? Où voulait-il en venir en lui parlant de tout ça.

-Il m'a aussi parlé d'un virement d'argent sur son compte, il te remercie, d'ailleurs. Je pensais que tu savais mieux acheter le silence des gens, à commencer par cette traînée avec qui tu forniques.

-Ne parle pas de lui comme ça, grogna Sasuke en serrant les dents.

-Oh…comme c'est attendrissant! Tu es amoureux! Mon dieu. Réalises-tu seulement la futilité de ce sentiment? Pourquoi aurais-tu le droit de l'aimer? Ce n'est pas normal, ce n'est pas sain. Tu le sais non? Je te l'ai déjà appris, après Saï. Je veux que ça cesse. Ça ne doit pas s'ébruiter, surtout pas. Fais le nécessaire sinon, je serai plus que ravi que Saï aille_ saluer_ à nouveau Naruto, me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

-Oui.

-Tu vas immédiatement le laisser de côté et rentrer dans le droit chemin en épousant Hinata.

-D'accord, mais ne vous étonnez pas si je n'ai pas de descendant, je ne suis pas sûr de réussir à bander en la voyant nue, lâcha Sasuke avant de sauter vivement sur ses pieds et de sortir de la pièce à grands pas.

Il entendit vaguement la toux de son père qui devait sûrement être en train de s'étouffer. Un autre dilemme s'imposait à son esprit maintenant. Est-ce que son père était capable de blesser Naruto d'avantage encore qu'il ne l'avait fait lui-même? C'était là tout le nœud du problème. Tout, ou presque, dépendant de la réponse. Sasuke rentra chez lui, bien heureux de retrouver le calme de son appartement. Il n'était pas assis sur son canapé depuis trois minutes que l'on sonna à la porte. Avec un soupir, il l'ouvrit, s'attendant à trouver le visage d'Hinata ou de quelqu'un de tout aussi agaçant qu'elle mais il ne put retenir un léger de frayeur quand le visage souriant de Saï lui apparut.

-Tu avais dit que tu ne dirais rien! Lui hurla Sasuke au visage avant que Saï n'ait pu prononcer un mot.

-J'avais croisé mes doigts dans mon dos, répliqua Saï avec un sourire charmeur, mais là n'est pas la question. J'ai trouvé que tu faisais preuve d'un drôle d'acharnement à vouloir fréquenter Naruto Uzumaki, non?

-Comment ça? Demanda sèchement Sasuke.

-Et si j'entrais? Qu'on puisse discuter tranquillement, proposa-t-il en avançant dans l'appartement tout en refermant la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore! S'énerva Sasuke, paralysé par la peur.

Saï l'effrayait, plus que tout, plus que son père. Cet homme était capable de lui inspirer une terreur sans nom que Sasuke avait véritablement honte de ressentir. Il lui rappelait juste toutes les souffrances que Sasuke avait dues endurer à cause de lui.

-Je te l'ai dit, je veux juste discuter, murmura Saï.

-Tu veux encore du fric? Siffla Sasuke.

-Non, j'en ai assez merci. Je voudrais savoir, à propos de Naruto…Est-ce que tu m'en voudrais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose?

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? Grogna Sasuke en l'empoignant par le col de sa chemise pour le soulever littéralement dans les airs et coller son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

-Rien, pour le moment. J'avoue que je suis jaloux. Jaloux que tu puisses aimer quelqu'un d'autres que moi. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui t'attire chez ce mioche.

-C'est juste tout le contraire de toi!

La sonnette retentit alors et Sasuke se figea quand Naruto l'appela et le pria d'ouvrir la porte. Un sourire carnassier s'étira sur le visage de Saï qui murmura à Sasuke de le reposer et de lui laisser ouvrir la porte. Pour une raison inconnue, Sasuke s'exécuta et Saï alla ouvrir. Naruto eut l'air surpris de le trouver là avant qu'un sourire aimable ne lui étire les lèvres mais Saï fut plus rapide. En un seul mouvement, il fit entrer Naruto, referma la porte et l'immobilisa d'une douloureuse clé de bras, un cran d'arrêt collé à sa gorge. Naruto semblait un peu sonné et ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait et fixait Sasuke avec une lueur d'interrogation dans les yeux. Sans réfléchir, Sasuke voulut s'approcher mais Saï l'en dissuada.

-Non. Sinon il risque de se passer quelque chose que tu regretteras amèrement, le menaça Saï en appuyant la lame contre la gorge de Naruto.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Que tu lui dises qu'il te dégoûte et que tu n'aimes que moi.

-Je…

-Chut! Dis-lui juste ce que je viens de te dire.

-Je… Tu me dégoûtes, lâcha difficilement Sasuke alors que son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Il ne voyait pas d'autre solution que d'obéir à ce malade. Sinon, il était sûr que Saï n'hésiterait pas à lui planter la lame dans la gorge.

-C'est déjà pas mal, maintenant, tu dis la sui…

Saï ne put jamais finir sa phrase alors que la jambe de Naruto remonta entre celle de Saï et le frappa rudement. Le blond se dégagea alors d'un coup de la prise du psychopathe et s'éloigna d'un bond, vers Sasuke. Ce dernier fut alors envahit d'une rage sans nom. Sans jeter un regard à Naruto, il fondit sur Saï et le saisit à la gorge pour le soulever et le plaquer contre le mur, si fortement que sa tête émit un bruit assez inquiétant quand elle rencontre la surface de plâtre. Sasuke ne s'arrêta pas là, il le frappa, une fois, deux fois, jusqu'à ce que ses jointures explosèrent.

-Jamais, tu m'entends! Jamais tu ne lui feras du mal! Menaça-t-il en le décollant du mur avant de l'y coller une nouvelle fois en y mettant toute la force dont il disposait. Cette fois-ci, le crâne de Saï émit un craquement sinistre. Lui faire mal soulageait Sasuke. C'était comme si toute la frustration qu'il avait à son égard disparaissait alors qu'il l'évacuait par ses poings. Ça faisait du bien.

-Sasuke, arrête, lui demanda Naruto en posant une main sur son avant-bras.

Sasuke obtempéra et lâcha le corps de Saï qui glissa pitoyablement le long du mur en laissant une traînée de sang. Naruto s'agenouilla à côté de Saï qui était inanimé.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto avait beau appliquer ses doigts sur la jugulaire de Saï, il ne sentit pas de pouls. La panique s'empara peu à peu de lui; Sasuke ne pouvait pas l'avoir tué, quand même? Que fallait-il faire? Appeler une ambulance? Non, les ambulanciers se demanderaient comme Saï avait été blessé et ils dénonceraient Sasuke à la police. Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça alors qu'il n'était peut-être pas mort, même s'il avait essayé de lui enfoncer une lame dans la gorge et effrayait manifestement Sasuke…enfin…Naruto n'avait jamais eu trop de problèmes avec sa conscience et il était sûr qu'elle se montrerait conciliante, une fois de plus. Naruto se releva et alla à la cuisine, cherche un grand sac poubelle noir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda alors Sasuke en sortant de sa torpeur.

-Je me débarrasse des preuves, répondit Naruto avec une voix calme.

-Des preuves? Répéta Sasuke, sans comprendre.

-Je ne sens plus son pouls, lui expliqua Naruto.

-Mais…tu es fou!

Oh oui, mais il était fou de Sasuke. Il était tellement fou de lui que dissimuler un cadavre ne le dérangeait pas et ne lui donnait pas de remords tant que c'était pour le sauver. Sasuke en prison? Pas tant qu'il serait en vie. Et pourtant, il le haïssait pour lui avoir fait si mal, il avait un trou maintenant au milieu du cœur mais ce qu'il restait de place était tout entier consacré à Sasuke. N'importe quoi. Il aurait pu faire n'importe quoi pour lui. C'était bien pour ça qu'il était venu le voir, c'était pour le lui dire. Sasuke s'agenouilla alors à côté de lui et l'aida à emballer le corps de Saï.

-Je te propose d'attendre la nuit et d'aller l'enterrer quelque part, proposa Naruto.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça? Demanda alors Sasuke.

-Parce que je t'aime, crétin.

Sasuke ne répondit rien et Naruto ne rajouta rien non plus.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi dans la cuisine à regarder les heures défiler jusqu'à ce que Naruto n'ouvre la bouche.

-Iruka m'a appelé, commença-t-il.

-Ah…il va bien?

-Oui…il voulait me dire que sa période d'essai était terminée. Il vient me chercher dans une semaine.

* * *

Alors j'avoue que j'était stress pour ce chapitre donc il est possible et même très probable qu'il reste des fautes. Si c'est le cas, je vous prie de m'en excuser platement, j'essaerai de les corriger durant la semaine! Sinon, le chapitre suivant sera poignant d'émotions et...non! Je n'essaie pas de faire de pub! Et le point de vu sera un peu mélangé entre Sasuke et Naruto.

Review?


	15. Au revoir

**Note de l'auteure: **Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic, suivi de l'épilogue. bonne lecteure en avance.

Merci aux reviewers!

**Discalmer: **Le monde de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

**Chapitre 15**

**ou**

**Au revoir**

-Pardon? Demanda Sasuke en se figeant sur sa chaise.

-Dans une semaine, il vient me chercher et je pars avec lui en Amérique, répéta Naruto.

-Tu pars…en Amérique?

-Dans une semaine oui.

-Tu…je…Pourquoi? Murmura Sasuke.

-Parce qu'Iruka va y vivre.

-Mais toi…tu peux rester…avec moi, rajouta Sasuke alors que sa voix se cassait.

Naruto ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il avait effectivement pensé que ça causerait un choc à Sasuke mais que ce dernier allait lui dire bon vent et puis basta. Alors que là, l'Uchiha semblait tomber des nues. Et c'était d'autant plus difficile. Parce que si Sasuke ne le retenait pas, il était presque certain de pouvoir partir sans trop de problèmes mais si il le suppliait de rester, Naruto ne saurait plus quoi faire, il n'avait pas besoin de ça, pas maintenant, pas après ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Non, je ne crois pas, avoua Naruto.

-Pourquoi?

-Sasuke…tu te poses vraiment la question?

-Mais je t'aime.

-Peut-être que tu le dis juste un peu trop tard, lâcha amèrement Naruto.

-Parce que je ne voulais pas te mentir.

-Ah…donc tu as couché avec moi, mais tu ne m'aimais pas…Ok…je ne suis pas certain que ça arrange quoi que ce soit, tu vois?

-Mais…

-Sasuke…Tais-toi, s'il te plait. Hier, j'ai appris que tu étais fiancé, on a fait l'amour, tu as dis que tu m'aimais et maintenant, il y a un cadavre dans ton salon…Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse?

-Je pourrais t'expliquer et…

-M'expliquer quoi? Comment tu t'es bien fichu de ma poire?

-Non! Ce n'est absolument pas ça! Hinata n'a aucune importance!

-Peut-être pour toi mais tu es fiancé avec elle, tu réalises ce que ça veut dire? Merde à la fin, souffla Naruto en posant sa tête dans ses mains, ses coudes appuyés sur la table.

-Si, bien sûr, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne t'aime pas et que l'on ne peut pas continuer comme avant.

-Est-ce que tu es prêt à la quitter, à tenir tête à ton père?

Sasuke ne répondit rien et se mordit les lèvres. Naruto savait bien qu'il ne le pouvait pas, sinon il serait resté avec lui et ne partirait pas mais dans l'état actuel des choses, il ne pouvait que souffrir d'avantage en restant ici.

-Tu vois, même faire ça pour moi, tu n'y arrives pas. Je ne te blâme pas, Sasuke mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de souffrir d'avantage.

-On pourrait partir tout les deux? Proposa alors Sasuke.

-Non, trancha sèchement Naruto.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse avoir. Il devait rester ferme et camper sur ses positions.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que.

-Ce n'est pas une réponse, soupira Sasuke.

-C'est parce que j'aimerais pouvoir t'oublier, voilà pourquoi. Mais je sais que c'est totalement impossible même si je voudrais ne jamais t'avoir aimé. Si tu n'es pas capable de me donner ce dont j'ai besoin, je ne vais pas passer ma vie à attendre après toi, tu comprends?

-Alors casse-toi, ordonna Sasuke.

-Non, je vais t'aider ce soir et après seulement je m'en irai.

-Je ne peux vraiment pas te retenir, hein?

-Si. Tu sais comment en plus mais je pense qu'on en a assez parlé, il est temps d'aller l'enterrer.

-Tu sais que c'est lui qui t'a agressé? Demanda Sasuke.

-Je le sais maintenant.

Naruto sortit de la cuisine et s'agenouilla près du corps de Saï. Sasuke l'aida à le transporter jusque dans l'ascenseur et ils le chargèrent rapidement dans la voiture. Naruto indiqua un petit parc à Sasuke, en dehors de la ville où il était sûr que personne ne retrouverait Saï.

-Est-ce qu'il y a des caméras qui filment dans ton immeuble? Demanda Naruto alors que Sasuke se concentrait sur la route.

-Oui.

-Ok.

Avec des gestes rapides, Naruto sortit son téléphone et tapa un bref message.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-J'ai demandé à Kiba de supprimer les vidéos. C'est un hacker.

-Ok…t'en as encore d'autres des comme ça?

-Non. Ralenti, on arrive.

Sasuke se gara en bordure de la route complètement déserte et s'enfonça en compagnie de Naruto dans la forêt, tirant le corps de Saï derrière eux.

-Il nous manque seulement les pelles, remarqua Sasuke.

-Pas besoin, on va juste le poser là et le recouvrir de cailloux et de feuilles.

-Et si quelqu'un le trouve? Demanda Sasuke, inquiet

-Personne ne le trouvera.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce qu'on raconte que ces bois sont hantés et personne ne met jamais les pieds ici.

-Et nous?

-Moi, j'y ai passé mes étés dans ces bois quand j'étais gosse. Je sais bien qu'ils ne sont pas hantés, expliqua Naruto.

-Bon, on rentre? Demanda Sasuke alors que le corps de Saï était enseveli sous un tas informe de feuillages et de branchages.

-Oui. Tu me déposes chez moi?

-Tu ne veux pas…

-Non. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Bien, alors allons-y, acquiesça Sasuke.

Une fois dans la voiture, Naruto monta le son de la radio pour empêcher toute discussion et se cala dans le siège en regardant défiler le paysage. Il pensait à plein de choses. Surtout à Iruka. Il était heureux à la perspective de le revoir et d'aller vivre en Amérique mais il avait espéré que Sasuke laisserait tout tomber pour lui. Il avait pensé que, peut-être le brun allait se décider à tenir tête à son père et laisser tomber la jeune Hyuuga mais il s'était bien vite rendu à l'évidence. Ça n'arriverait pas. Il partirait en Amérique et Sasuke resterait ici. Ils ne se reverraient plus jamais. Peut-être qu'on ne devait jamais dire jamais mais Naruto n'y croyait plus. Alors à quoi bon? Il l'avait tellement aimé! Il avait réellement cru qu'ils allaient vieillir ensemble, qu'ils mourraient ensemble et qu'ils auraient, peut-être, pu avoir des enfants. Il ne pensait pas pourvoir aimer quelqu'un d'autre aussi fort qu'il aimait Sasuke. Cet amour qu'il avait pour lui était et resterait indélébile, gravé dans sa peau. Mais peut-être qu'il pourrait tomber amoureux d'une autre personne et être heureux.

-On est arrivé, murmura Sasuke.

-Merci…

-Je suppose que se sont des adieux? Demanda Sasuke en fixant obstinément le pare-brise.

-ça en a tout l'air…acquiesça Naruto.

-Alors adieu et j'espère que…

-Chut, l'interrompit Naruto en se penchant sur lui pour l'embrasser.

Juste une dernière fois, juste pour bien se souvenir de ce goût légèrement sucré alors que leur langue s'entremêlait. Pour bien graver dans sa mémoire la pulpe de ses lèvres, la douceur de ses cheveux alors que ses mains se perdaient dedans. Pour ne pas oublier le frisson électrique qui parcourait sa colonne vertébrale et pour qu'il ne voit pas les larmes qui inondaient ses joues. Juste pour tout ça avant de s'en aller.

-Est-ce que tu es sûr? Tu pourrais encore y réfléchir, proposa Sasuke en posant son front contre le sien.

-J'y ai passé une nuit plus une demi-journée à y réfléchir. Je crois qu'attendre d'avantage ne servirait à rien.

-Je t'aime.

-Je sais. Moi aussi.

-Alors adieu.

-Non, au revoir, corrigea Naruto avant de s'extirper de l'habitacle et de courir jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison.

Ça faisait juste extrêmement mal.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ça faisait une semaine que Sasuke vivait dans le noir. Il n'était pas sorti de chez lui, il avait débranché son téléphone et n'avait pas allumé son ordinateur. Hinata était venue le voir deux fois, son père n'avait pas daigné faire le déplacement et Sakura, son éditrice, l'avait menacé de défoncer sa porte, sans succès. Ça faisait une semaine qu'il écrivait, frénétiquement. Aussi bien pour se vider la tête que pour s'occuper. Il avait besoin de bouger, sinon, il le savait, il exploserait. Il allait se noyer et sombrer définitivement dans un abîme d'insondable tristesse, il ne pouvait plus lutter, Naruto partait, avec son cœur et certainement tout son être. Ça faisait une semaine qu'il avait mal. Mais ce matin-là, alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux sur son réveil, il vit la date.

« Une semaine ».

D'un bond, il sauta sous la douche et s'habilla rapidement, sortant de chez lui avec les cheveux mouillés, plongea dans sa voiture et fonça en trombe à l'aéroport. Il ne savait pas à quelle heure, il ne savait pas où exactement mais Naruto devait se trouver dans ce lieu aujourd'hui. Il grimpa l'escalator quatre à quatre, bousculant une petite vieille sur son passage et s'arrêta net en apercevant le petit attroupement autour de son blond. Ino était pendue à son cou, Jiraya lui tapotait l'épaule et Tsunade retenait difficilement ses larmes. Sasuke était de trop, il le savait et ça faisait terriblement mal, encore. Une main s'était refermée sur ses entrailles et s'amusait à les compresser le plus possible. Puis le blond ajusta le sac qu'il avait en bandoulière et embarqua. Il se retourna, une dernière fois et aperçut Sasuke. Et Sasuke ne comprit pas pourquoi mais un sourire étira ses lèvres alors que Naruto lui faisait un petit signe de la main.

« C'est parfois dans un sourire que sont cachés les mots que l'on jamais su dire ».

Sasuke allait se détourner quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna pour tomber dans deux yeux bleu glace, apparemment furibonds.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un enfoiré! Hurla Ino en tapant rageusement des ses deux petits poings sur son torse. C'est à cause de vous qu'il est parti! Si vous aviez laissé tomber Hinata, si vous aviez dit « non » à votre père, il serait resté, pour vous! Et moi, j'aurais pu le voir encore! Mais il a fui parce que vous êtes abominablement égoïste! Vociféra-t-elle, attirant les regards des badauds sur eux.

Sasuke ne put que refermer ses bras autour de la jeune fille pour la serrer contre lui.

-Je sais, tu as raison mais tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je m'en veux.

Oh oui, il s'en voulait pour l'avoir fait souffrir mais il n'avait pas le droit de le retenir, si Nartuo avait la possibilité d'être heureux là-bas, il devait la saisir quitte à le quitter lui, pour toujours.

* * *

Je sais, c'est court mais je pense que tout est dit.

Review?


	16. Manque

**Note de l'auteure: **Alors voici tout de suite l'épilogue. C'est toujours très triste de finir une fiction, surtout de la finir comme ça mais j'en avais besoin. Aolors merci de m'avoir suivie et commentée (même si c'est toujours une minorité de gens)

**Merci à: **lulu-chan (qui est toujours une des premières, si ce n'est la première qui me review à chaque fic), Tophiie, Koyukii-chan, rose2115 (qui fait un super boulot sur son blog pour publier ma fic, merci!), REveuse, fille des enfer, LaPatate, Fanademanga, marinesca, Murasaki-kun, azia, marions (toujours fidèle au poste avec son rouleau de pâtisserie XD), hime-sama, chouchou, Knight, Luxiole, Nema, Nowa Uchiwa (qui me fait toujours rire en lisant ses reviews! ^^), little Kyu, Marquise Sissy (à qui je souhaite bon courage pour continuer sa fic!). Merci beaucoup parce que c'est grâce à vos reviews que j'arrive à poster les chapitres toujours à l'heure!

**Discalmer: **Le monde de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

Si vous aimez écouter de la musique en lisant, je conseille "pieces" du groupe Red.

**épilogue**

**ou**

**Manque**

Naruto était assis parterre, dans un petit parc, pas loin de son appartement. Il faisait beau, l'été approchait à grands pas. Un livre de cours était posé sur ses genoux, de la littérature française, seule chose qui le rattachait encore à sa langue natale. Il n'avait plus reprit contact avec les gens de Konoha hormis Ino. Il avait essayé d'oublier, par tous les moyens mais quand il était arrivé ici, il y avait déjà trois ans, ça avait été un véritable enfer. Déjà à cause la langue étrangère qu'il baragouinait à peine, il avait eu du mal à s'intégrer mais aussi à cause de Sasuke, bien évidemment. Il se souvenait encore des nuits d'insomnie qu'il avait passées en pensant à lui, à son corps, à ses mains, à ses lèvres mais plus encore à ses « je t'aime » sincères et désespérés. Il avait tenté de se fondre dans la masse de son nouveau lycée, liant quelques amitiés. Plusieurs filles s'étaient même montrées intéressées et il avait essayé. Mais non, elles n'étaient pas Sasuke. Il y avait toujours en lui, dans son cœur certainement, un trou qui lui causait des difficultés à respirer quand il pensait à lui. Souvent, il s'était dit qu'il aurait dû rentrer. Qu'importait Hinata, le père de Sasuke ou Sasuke lui-même, il aurait pu être avec lui et il était persuadé que Sasuke aurait laissé tomber cette fille…ou pas, lui murmurait une petite voix.

Lui, le Naruto enjoué et jovial était devenu quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un de renfermé et de mélancolique. Iruka avait mis ça sur le compte de l'acclimatation et il pensait que ça allait passer. Mais ça n'avait jamais disparu, cette impression de vide et de froideur qui l'entourait. Alors il avait continué de vivre, un peu comme un robot, en survivant grâce à des bouffés de souvenirs qui l'intoxiquaient un peu plus à chaque fois, il s'était composé un masque. Un faux sourire qu'Iruka ne devinait pas. Un rire sans joie qui ne sonnait pas faux dans les autres oreilles que les siennes. Mais il avait tellement essayé, avec l'énergie du désespoir de l'oublier, de passer simplement à autre chose! Aujourd'hui, il avait abandonné la lutte, il avait compris et il accueillait avec joie chaque souvenir de sa présence, le renfermant un peu plus sur lui-même. Est-ce qu'il pourrait un jour être heureux? Il ne le pensait pas. Il regardait sa vie défiler, comme s'il n'en faisait pas partie, comme s'il était une entité à part entière qui gravitait en dehors de lui. Sasuke l'avait emprisonné à jamais et il savait que rien ne pourrait le sortir de cette cage invisible qui entourait son cœur. Il s'y était fait, résigné.

Soudain très fatigué, il se leva, fourra son livre de cours dans son sac et sortit du parc pour rentrer chez lui. En regardant son reflet dans les vitrines, il avait l'impression d'être vide, un être dénudé de toute substance, juste une coquille vide et il ne put s'empêcher de rire, attirant sur lui un regard curieux de la part d'une petite fille. Mais en passant devant une librairie, il freina des quatre fers et colla presque son nez contre la vitre pour relire le titre du livre qui était sur le présentoir. Il jura entre ses dents et entra à toute allure dans la boutique pour demander ce livre dans son édition originale. Le vendeur lui tendit le livre avec un regard septique et encaissa l'argent sans broncher. Naruto ressortit de la boutique, courant presque jusque chez lui. Il était hors de question qu'il sorte ça en pleine rue, il n'était pas sûr de tenir le coup.

Une fois assis sur une chaise de la cuisine, il sortit précautionneusement le livre du sac en plastique et caressa la couverture noire du bout des doigts et s'attarda sur le titre: « Nos chemins sont étroitement liés… ». Naruto retint sa respiration et ouvrit le livre à la dernière page où s'étalait noir sur blanc la suite de la phrase: « Mais jamais ils ne se rejoignent ». Il eut un hoquet avant de sentir les larmes couler le long de ses joues et alla à la page du début, là où, généralement, l'écrivain dédiait ce livre à une personne.

_« Je pense qu'il se reconnaîtra. Merci à toi, je vais bien maintenant. Moi bien que quand tu étais là mais ça va. »_

Naruto respirait vite. Mon dieu...Mon dieu! Il laissa lourdement sa tête tomber entre ses mains, laissant un sentiment de frustration, de tristesse, de rage, de nostalgie, de jalousie, de désespoir l'envahir. Un sentiment familier, le même que le jour où il avait prit l'avion et qu'il avait vu Sasuke au loin. Un instant, il avait cru qu'il allait courir vers lui et le retenir mais non, il l'avait juste regardé partir loin de lui, les condamnant tous les deux à vivre dans la noirceur des sentiments. La vie ne se terminait pas forcément comme dans un film, il l'avait appris, à ses dépens. Il pleura longtemps, assis à la table de sa cuisine et quand le flot de ses larmes fut tari, il resta prostré encore un interminable moment.

« Si tu savais comme tu me manques, Sasuke ». Murmura-t-il dans le silence qui l'entourait toujours désormais.

* * *

Voili, voilou! C'est fini et définitivement! Alors voilà. Je pense que j'ai déjà tout dit dans ma note d'auteure si ce n'est que je serais bientôt de retourner avec une autre fic intitulée "Meilleurs ennemis" qui est déjà bien avancée dans son écriture. Je pense la publier après les vacances de Noël!

Review? (pour le dernier chapitre, que je vois que je ne pose pas toujours cette quesiton dans le vide)


End file.
